


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by FreshTomatoesdevilish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Existentialism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshTomatoesdevilish/pseuds/FreshTomatoesdevilish
Summary: I wanted to write an AU where Azula didn't hinge her self-worth on Ozai's approval. In this fic, Azula took a liking to reading, and it eventually became a big part of her life. She developed her own life philosophy and grew an identity separate from her father. The princess has plans for the future. But in order to achieve her goal, she needs Ty Lee's help (the POV character)The first chapter is just smut, but i promise plot comes after. Also, Azula is and always has been a futa in this universe. Both characters are 18. Mai is 19 ( changed it from 21 so that way she wouldn't be too old from Ty Lee and Azula. Unlike in the show, where she was 17, hanging out with a bunch of 14 y/o) Zuko is 19.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 195





	1. SO IT GOES...

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! the slow burn tag refers to the story. Because it is SLOW.

**SO IT GOES…**

**A/N:**

Greetings my beloved readers :0 I'm back. So, the idea for this story originally started with me writing aged up futa smut of TyZula (they were screwing on the earth king's throne) And then i realized i could actually make something of it. And so, i wrote this fanfic. I apologize in advance, as this fanfic is nothing like my last one. It is explicit and will deal with some triggering stuff that you shouldn't read if you're not comfortable with it. This chapter doesn't have any TWs though, as i feel the plot hasn't fully set in yet (it's just smut) 

  
  


“Ty Lee, do you remember why we’re here?” Azula asked. Her slim fingers filed through the many reports she’d received since daybreak.

“In Ba Sing Se?” The brunette asked.

“Yes. Do you remember?”

Ty Lee looked away as her head rested on the princess’s shoulder. She’d been lying next to Azula for the past dozen minutes or so. Both as an attempt to garner some attention for herself, and to drive the princess's interest away from the paperwork on her desk.

Reading such boring reports had to be tiring, especially if one had to do it every waking moment of their lives. So, Ty Lee figured that maybe, she could make Azula do something more interesting.

“Yeah, you told me, like, ten times already,” she said in a light voice.

“And what did I tell you?”

“You told me we were here to do some business.”

Ty Lee turned to Azula; whose eyes were still glued to the papers. She was like a hawk, scanning through one before moving on to the next. Ty Lee had to wonder if she was actually reading the reports, or just skimming through them.

“Exactly. So, tell me. Why are you distracting me from doing business?” Azula said.

Ty Lee shrugged. “Because I feel like it…?”

For a moment, Azula ceased filing through the papers. Her hands stood still atop the wooden desk; her face turned to the brunette. She bore a tired look, one that was simply done with Ty Lee’s nonsense.

Ty Lee gulped at the sight. Heat crept up her neck as she leaned against the leather chair. It was placed right next to Azula’s. She shuddered as the princess took in a long breath, her hand now placed on the brunette’s chin. A finger sauntered along Ty Lee’s cheek.

“I suppose you’re expecting something to happen right about now,” Azula said in a lax voice.

Ty Lee paused. “Uh, yeah, maybe.”

The girl gripped at her sleeve as she looked away, unable to meet the princess’s intense glare. The same golden stare that burned holes into her very being. She bit her lip as the heat from earlier refused to go away. Instead, it made a habit of roasting Ty Lee from the inside when Azula’s finger reached her bottom lip.

The brunette wanted it to be over with, for Azula to start already. But instead of leaning for a kiss, or even putting her hands somewhere else, Azula withdrew. She returned to her papers. Her eyes continued to skim past the military jargon that littered them.

“Then you’ll have to wait till day’s end,” Azula said.

Still taken aback, Ty Lee blinked, unsure if she had been dreaming. Sadly, she was, in fact, awake. Rather than have her very being used by the princess; she had been completely abandoned.

“Wait, then what was _that_ for?” Ty Lee asked.

“That was for distracting me,” Azula said.

Ty Lee sucked in a breath. “What—that’s mean.”

The princess didn’t stop reading. “Please, Lee, I have work to do.”

  
Ty Lee wanted to argue, as the words were already at the tip of her tongue, ready to be unleashed at her command. But she knew that it would be pointless. One doesn’t exactly win in an argument against Azula. It’d be a miracle if she could even get past her first sentence without having the princess shut her down.

The brunette sighed. She stood up and began to walk out Azula’s office. As her feet stomped against the stone floor, she bumped into a man. It seemed he had been carrying a tray, for Ty Lee heard a loud metal clang, followed by the sound of porcelain cups shattering.

“Ah, for _Agni’s sake,_ ” he exclaimed.

Ty Lee looked up. She noticed that he was wearing crimson Fire Nation armor, his face covered behind in the skull like pattern of the helmet. No weapons were at his side, indicating that he was a fire-bender.

The man too looked up. Ty Lee was sure that he was about to subject her to a flurry of insults, or burn her on sight. Foot soldiers weren’t exactly the understanding type. But as the man realized who she was, it seemed that that the words died, along with his will to harm Ty Lee.

“Oh, my lady,” the man scratched the back of his helmet, “It’s you.”

Almost immediately Ty Lee began to apologize. She stepped closer to the man; her hands clasped together as she begged for his forgiveness.

“Oh, no, it’s okay, my lady. I can get some more tea.”

Ty Lee perked up. “No, let _me_ get it. I was the one who bumped into you in the first place.”

“Oh, really? I don’t think you should. I mean, I might get into trouble if my superior found out.”

“No, it’s totally fine. I’ll go talk to him.”

The man paused. “No, it’s not the commander I’m worried about.”

“Then who is it?” Ty Lee asked, intrigued.

Again, the man remained silent for few seconds. But eventually, he spoke, his voice neared a whisper. It was so quiet that Ty Lee had to lean in closer to know what he was saying.

“It’s the princess,” he choked on his words.

Ty Lee paused. “Oh, it’s fine. I can just give her the tea and tell her that it was my fault you got into this mess.”

“Wait, really?”

She nodded.

“Oh, thank you so much, my lady. Uh, I’ll stay here and clean up the mess, while you get the princess’s tea.”

The two of them exchanged a few more pleasantries before Ty Lee walked away.

She had forgotten how terrified the soldiers were of Azula. But She didn’t blame them, as the princess had made a name for herself by being merciless. Even to her own troops. When asked on why she chose to be so cruel, Azula said that it was to weed out the weak, leaving only the most capable soldiers behind.

But he didn’t know that. All the poor man understood was that if he didn’t give the princess her tea in due time, bad things will happen to him. And Though Ty Lee knew little on how to run an army, she knew that using fear had to be in moderation. But it seemed that Azula took a different approach.

Ty Lee exited the main office building. As she strolled towards the mess hall, her eyes were hailed by the sun’s bright rays. The girl placed a hand on top of her eyes, shading it from the evening sky.

Her grey irises wandered about. She noticed many soldiers that were running around the outpost. Some were carrying weapons and other equipment; others were doing drills. A few men stood atop the watch towers, while the rest sort of did whatever it was that they were doing.

She wished she had the time to come up to each soldier and ask them what they were doing. To know what exactly they did with the many hours they spent on their feet. However, Ty Lee wouldn’t want the one foot-soldier she’s actually met to get into trouble. Not at the expense of her dillydallying.

Ty Lee reached the metal door of the mess hall. And with a little shove, she was able to open it and head inside.

The interior was nothing to gawk at. The building was made of stone, keeping in theme with the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee walked past the wooden tables and chairs. Most of them were empty, save for a few that were being occupied by superior officers.

She walked over to the cafeteria man, who was busy unloading a new batch of sloppy looking food. Ty Lee cringed at the sight, but still managed to open her mouth and speak.

  
“Um, excuse me?”

The man looked up as he continued to pour gloopy soup into one of the containers. “Oh, what can I do for you, my lady?”

Ty Lee couldn’t take her eyes off the disgusting looking food. Her stomach lurched. It seemed that the soup was pulled straight out of the nearest sewage canal. And it was times like these where she was grateful to be born a nobleman.

“Uh, can I have kettle of warm tea, please?”

“Oh, of course. Would you like drink it here or bring it somewhere else?” he asked.

“I’d like to take it somewhere else, thank you.”

The man disappeared into the back. Ty Lee sat around the nearest table, waiting for him to bring her a tray full of tea.

For a while, the girl wondered what to do. She could always walk around as she waited. No, she might miss him if he came back. The brunette will have to figure something to do while sitting down. Well, maybe instead of walking around the rather dreary looking mess hall, she could read other people’s auras.

She dragged her eyes across the room. Not long after, she found the superior officers she saw earlier. They were a group of three, probably talking about something important. Whatever that _thing_ was, Ty Lee wasn’t sure. Oh, what she’d give to be able to read minds. Ty Lee can just imagine all the things other’s keep to themselves, not to mention the juicy secrets that float around their psyche. What fun would it be to crack them open and listen to all the cool stuff that’s hidden in their heads.

 _‘Alright, might as well start,’_ Ty Lee thought.

The man sitting at the far right, Ty Lee sensed his aura to be a pure white. There wasn’t much going on with that fellow, he was stuck in a neutral mood. Or what Ty Lee would call, painfully boring. She assumed that the man either didn’t have a lot going in his life, or was one of those people who didn’t express a lot, kind of like Mai.

The man sitting in-between the two fellows, his aura was a lighter yellow. He was happy, so happy to the point that Ty Lee was worried his face might morph into a permanent smile. But hey, feeling literally any other emotion was bound to be miles more interesting than nothing at all.

Finally, she turned to the fellow who sat next to the yellow man. His aura was blue, like Azula’s fire, but a slightly darker shade of it. It seemed that the man wasn’t feeling well today. Ty Lee frowned, as she could only imagine what went wrong with his day to prompt such a bleak state. Whatever it was, she wished for him to get better soon. Hopefully it was nothing too depressing, like not being able to eat the last cup of rice pudding.

“What are you doing here?” a drab voice asked.

Ty Lee turned around. She was pleased to meet a familiar face around. There she stood, in all her dreary glory. The brunette gave her a quick smile.

“Oh, nothing, just getting some tea,” Ty Lee said.

Mai sat across her. The girl held a letter in one hand, one with the royal seal on it. Quite strange for her to be receiving royal letters. Unless, it was from Zuko. Ty Lee wondered what Zuko might write to Mai about. Well, she supposed she’d bother her about it later.

“That’s weird. I thought you didn’t like tea,” Mai said.

Ty Lee waved her hands at the girl. “Oh yeah, I don’t. I’m getting it for Azula.”

Mai quirked up a brow. She spoke in her usual flat voice.

“The two of you have been hanging out a lot. I almost feel excluded.”

Ty Lee chuckled. “That’s what you get for skipping out on most of our missions.”

“Oh, come on. You can’t blame me; I have better things to do.”

“Like what?” the brunette asked.

Mai paused for a moment. “Like Zuko.”

“Oh, my Agni,” Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth, “Wait, _really?_ ”

Mai shrugged, but Ty Lee knew that gesture had essentially confirmed her suspicions. It made so much sense now. Why the both of them hung out every other day, why Mai would lighten up when the topic of Zuko came around, and why she hated it when Azula made jokes about the boy.

“So, like, are you guys together already?” Ty Lee asked, her voice overflowing with curiosity.

“Eh, it’s getting there. I’m just waiting for him to ask me out at this point.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “No, you can’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“You know, wait for him to ask you out.”

Mai looked at Ty Lee. “Why not?”

The brunette leaned in, whereas Mai withdrew.

“If you wait for him to ask you out, it’s never gonna happen,” Ty Lee said.

“Really?” Mai’s voice was laced with doubt.

Ty Lee took her hand. Mai nearly recoiled, but somehow fought the urge to do so.

“Yes, really. Boys are fickle and kinda get scared when they have to ask a girl out,” the brunette said.

Mai looked around. Her tawny brown eyes searched for some semblance of sanity in Ty Lee’s words.

“Uh, ok? What should I do then?”

Ty Lee stared at the girl. Grey met brown as they locked eyes. Mai turned away, so as to prevent herself from becoming sick of the brunette’s earnest face. Unfortunately, Ty lee kept up her intense gaze, and she didn’t plan to stop anytime soon.

“I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think you should ask him out first,” the brunette said.

Mai pulled away, a confused look on her face. The letter she held earlier now rested at her side, the royal seal opened ever so slowly.

For a brisk second, Ty Lee looked at the letter, curious to know what was inside. But all of that was secondary. All that mattered was for her to convince Mai on asking Zuko out; and she had to do it. Otherwise, Ty Lee was afraid they’d never get together. And that’d be such a shame, as Ty Lee had a feeling the two would make a great couple.

Mai opened her mouth to protest. But before she could actually push any words out, the cafeteria man called out to Ty Lee.

Instantly, the brunette stood up and walked over to the man. She grabbed the tray and thanked him for the help, whereas the man thanked her for being so patient. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Ty Lee walked back to the table.

“Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but just do it. And, I mean, you never know,” she said.

Mai narrowed her gaze. “What if he doesn’t like me back?”

Ty Lee giggled. “Oh, he does, believe me.”

Mai scoffed. “I can’t do it.”

“Oh, come on, Mai. Sure you can. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.”

Mai quirked up a brow. “Right…”

“Anyway, I have to get going. See you later.” Ty Lee gave the girl one last smile before she strolled away.

It didn’t take Ty Lee long to reach Azula’s office. She fumbled around with the tray for a few moments, balancing it in one arm as she knocks on the metal door.

“You may enter,” a muffled voice spoke through the door.

Ty Lee was unsure of what to say to Azula, and how to convince her that soldier didn’t do anything wrong. Furthermore, she didn’t know how to act around Azula, not after what she did earlier. Well, perhaps she could just play it cool, like nothing ever happened. No, Ty Lee didn’t have the mental fortitude for that. Well, whatever, she can figure it out as she went along.

She opened the door, and froze as Azula glanced up. Like a predator stalking its prey, not once did she take her eyes off the brunette. Ty Lee gulped. The heat from earlier came back, seemingly with a vicious vengeance. Her neck became hot, as well as her face. It was unbearable, borderline torturous.

Slowly, Ty Lee made her way to the desk. Her feet sauntered on the floor. With languid steps, Ty Lee drew out the otherwise short walk. After placing the tray on Azula’s desk, she stood next to the princess. Her golden eyes still scorching through the brunette’s being.

“I don’t remember assigning you to get me tea,” Azula said.

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head.

“Um, well, I kinda bumped into the guy who was supposed to give you tea. And then he dropped it, and tea got all over the place. So, I offered to get the tea for him.”

“I see,” was all Azula said.

Ty Lee paused. Her eyes wandered to the floor as she grabbed her sleeve. Though she couldn’t see the princess, she could still feel the sheer intensity of her stare. She wished for Azula to do something, to act upon the blatantly obvious embers of her desire.

“Stop standing around,” Azula said.

The abruptness of Azula’s voice caused her to quiver. Ty Lee grit her teeth and pursed her lips, she continued to pull at her sleeve. Though she knew it would be no use, she hovered around the princess. Her body asked for something that would never happen.

The folding of paper could be heard. Ty Lee dared not raise her head. Her knees were together, her fingers about to tear the fabric of its seams. A growing sense of desperation took over every crevice of her body. Like a sickness, it made her body warm and antsy.

Azula pushed her chair back, sighing as Ty Lee perked up. Azula’s eyes were fixed on her, rather than the piles of paperwork that had been neglected on her desk. The previously warm sensation in her body had now combusted into flames, setting her skin ablaze. She bit her lip, her hand tugged at her sleeve. She looked away, unable to meet Azula’s gaze.

“It’s annoying to have you look at me like that,” Azula started, “If you want it that bad, you’re going to have to work for it.”

Ty Lee nodded. The princess leaned against her seat.

“Good,” Azula said, “Then masturbate.”

Ty Lee turned to Azula. “What?”

The princess pursed her lips. “You know I don’t like repeating myself. _Do it_.”

The brunette’s fingers fidgeted around her waist. Though she hesitated, Ty Lee was able to take her pants off. But after that, she didn’t dare to move. She couldn’t do anything with such a deep stare fixed on her.

Azula took in a deep breath, she released it in a long sigh. “I have to do everything myself.”

Ty Lee winced at her question. And truthfully, she didn’t really understand herself. She was the one who wanted them to do it. But she didn’t have the courage to follow through. It was always Azula who pushed her past the point of no return, and the one who did most of the work. Ty Lee was weak willed, and now understood why Azula often grew annoyed with the brunette at times like these.

“Put your hands on my shoulders,” Azula said.

Ty Lee complied. She gently placed her hands on the princess’s shoulders. And through her robe, Ty Lee could feel the princess’s taut back. Azula opened her mouth, stuck her middle finger inside. The princess licked it with an impatient ferocity, all the while staring at the brunette. Ty Lee could only watch, she shuddered at the very thought of it all.

Azula’s finger slid down Ty Lee’s crotch, playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. Ty Lee groaned at Azula’s touch. The princess began to move at a steady pace; Ty Lee’s body quivered at the sudden start. She wrapped her arms around the princess as she continued to rub her, Ty Lee’s fingers dug into the princess’s back.

Again, and again, Azula didn’t stop. Ty Lee called out to Azula; her moans grew more drawn out with every stroke of her finger. The brunette rested her head on Azula’s shoulder. Desperate cries continued to leave her quivering lips. She begged and whined for more, she wanted Azula to go faster, and harder.

Soon enough, a sloppy ‘smack’ could be heard from between the brunette’s legs. And though Ty Lee asked Azula to keep going, the princess withdrew her finger. The brunette let out a breath, frantic questions on why the princess stopped left her lips. Ty Lee continued to hang on to Azula, as she believed that the princess might continue if she begged enough.

“Stop trying. I’m done,” Azula said.

Before Ty Lee could say anything, or even understand what Azula meant, the princess stuck her finger into the brunette’s mouth. Ty Lee, though confused, knew what she had to do. The girl began to lick Azula’s finger. She ignored the salty taste, instead lapped the princess’s thin finger with her tongue.

That was the same finger which brought her so much pleasure, the one that devolved Ty Lee into a disheveled mess. Ty Lee hoped that with licking Azula’s finger, she could somehow repay the princess. A stupid thought, really, but she didn’t bother to think of any other alternatives. Not in this state, at least.

Before long, Azula pulled away. She stood up and grabbed at her belt.

“Get on the table. And lie on your side,” she commanded.

Ty Lee did exactly as she was told. She pushed aside some of the papers, allowing her to lie on the table. Azula didn’t take long to take off her belt, as well as her pants. Slowly, she entered Ty Lee, a groan escaping the brunette as she did so.

Slow and steady, Azula began to move. Ty Lee’s body became hot. Much too hot, to the point that she was being roasted by the fires of hell. But not even the fires of hell would be anywhere near hot enough to boil her insides. The flames belonged to none other than Azula herself. It was scorching hot. It seared her from the inside, only to have her be scraped out then stuffed back in.

Her chest heaved each time Azula thrusted deeper into her. Again, and again, Azula came and went—relentless in her assault. Ty Lee’s arm clung on to Azula’s back, while the other covered her mouth. She was desperate to not let any noise escape her. Though, it was too late.

Azula smirked. “Try as you might, you’re still loud.”

Ty Lee shuddered at Azula’s words, as she was already struggling to keep everything inside of her. She looked off to the side, not wanting to face the princess’s fierce stare. Azula moved faster, harder. And Ty Lee was caught off guard, she allowed a moan to leave her. Her fingers dug into Azula’s back as the girl shut her mouth, realizing what she had done.

“Stop trying,” Azula growled.

Ty Lee wanted to whine, to beg for Azula to slow down. She wanted the princess to be gentler, to hold her and caress her skin with a loving passion. But Ty Lee knew that she couldn’t even open her mouth without sounding like a beaten mule. She wanted to stay quiet. But the need to say something, to whine, kept scratching at the back of her throat. She needed Azula to stop. But she also needed the princess to go harder.

The girl couldn’t make up her mind. She didn’t have the time, not with her body being violated on the princess’s office table. She was being stuffed by Azula; her body shook with each push. Just like a desperate animal, Ty Lee mewled with delight, bordering on moaning.

She covered her face with one arm, as the other continued to grip on Azula’s robe. There was something building up inside of her. She pulled the princess’s frock to the side, desperate whining leaving her in a shaky breath.

Ty Lee gave up on being silent. Azula was right, it was no use. She began to beg for more. In a desperate, frantic voice, she asked the princess to go harder, and harder. She wanted more, to feel Azula mess her up even harder, for the princess to make her feel even more ecstasy.

Azula smiled. “Good.”

The princess stuck her thumb in Ty Lee’s mouth. The brunette licked on Azula’s finger as the princess went harder. Ty Lee’s legs squirmed as Azula continued to scuff her from the inside, her innards being vigorously stuffed by the very thing she loved so much. She used Azula’s thumb as a way to muffle her wailing, no matter how futile it was.

Azula pulled her hand away, Ty Lee immediately calling out for the princess. She repeated the princess name, as if it was a chant. She thanked Azula, she clawed at the princess’s back as she whimpered for more. She needed more, she wanted to feel more. She couldn’t think of anything else other than to get violently fucked by Azula. Her body was shaking, she was getting close. So, so close.

Ty Lee managed to push out a few words past her breathy groaning.

“I’m…I…,” the words died as she couldn’t collect her thoughts.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Azula asked in a low voice.

Ty Lee nodded along. She bit on her finger as an attempt to shun the desperate whimpers at the tip of her lips. She felt good, really good.

Azula took in a breath. “Go on. Come.”

Ty Lee’s toes curled up. Her fingers scratched the bare skin of Azula’s back. She begged and whined, and mewled like a desperate animal. She called out for Azula, over and over again. As the heat of Azula’s flames spread around her body, she could feel it coming. Ty Lee gripped harder on the princess as wave after wave of pleasure smacked the brunette all over her body.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to scream. It wasn’t working, as loud moans left her. Azula leaned in to silence her with a kiss, their mouths entangled in a passionate, wet mess. Ty Lee’s legs continued to squirm around; her inner thigh twitched as she fell deeper into the kiss. Drug like ecstasy flowed through her as Ty Lee came undone, her body completely falling apart.

Not long after, she felt Azula twitch also. Just like that, the heat was amplified tenfold. If Azula’s flames were the ones that greeted her in the gates of hell, Ty Lee was being transported to the ninth circle of Dante’s inferno. But it didn’t feel like it, not at all. She whined into the kiss, her fingers now completely scaring Azula’s back as she took it all in.

The princess parted from the kiss. The both of them gasped for air as Azula laid on top of Ty Lee. Terribly out of breath, and wearily tired, Ty Lee wanted to drift off. But as the girl remembered where they were, she realized that and office wasn’t a very nice place to rest.

“Was that what you wanted?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee paused as she caught her breath. “Yes. Thanks for that, princess.”

“I’ve noticed something,” Azula said, “You only call me princess during or after sex. Why is that?”

Heat crept up Ty Lee’s neck. “Um…Honestly, I don’t know. I guess it just kinda happens.”

“Your deductive abilities shock me.”

Ty Lee chuckled. “Yeah, same here.”

“Aren’t you supposed to call me by my title more often than you do my name? I _am_ your princess, after all,” Azula said.

The brunette turned to the princess, who was still facing the desk.

“Do you want me to call you that instead?” Ty Lee asked in a low voice.

“I don’t really care which one you call me. I just find it strange that you don’t use my title more often.”

“Uh, how is it weird?”

Azula paused. “I’m just used to people calling me by my title. Even Mai does it sometimes.”

“Well, you’re right. But I don’t think she’d be calling you princess all the time if the both of you were together,” Ty Lee said.

Azula scoffed. “Don’t even put that image in my head, Lee. She’s so depressing, I’d rather stab myself than be with her.”

Ty Lee cringed at the thought of Azula stabbing herself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep you all to myself,” the girl said as she played with Azula’s hair.

“Are you sure? I’m quite the busy woman.” Azula asked.

“Well, even better. That’ll make it easier for me, actually.”

Azula raised her head, hair slightly amess. Ty Lee giggled at the sight as she caressed the skin on the princess’s cheek. Azula leaned into her touch, the princess gave a solemn hum as the brunette’s fingers glided down the Azula’s chin.

Gently, she coaxed Azula into a kiss. It was tender, nothing like the one they shared a few minutes ago. Right now, Ty Lee wanted the both of them to be in each other’s arms. And frankly, she wished for the moment to last forever.


	2. PLAY DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Azula go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the latest chapter ;) Also, i will update once a week from now on. For the sake of the story's quality, and so as to prevent burn out. Thank you for understanding.

**PLAY DATE**

“How was your day?” Ty Lee asked.

“Decent enough.”

Ty Lee watched as Azula looked around the rather empty park. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny, searching for something of note to gawk at. But of course, the princess found nothing of the sort.

“Why did you invite me out?” she asked.

Ty Lee placed a finger on her chin as she recollected. The morning sky shone down the both of them, and the sound of leaves rustling piqued her interest as a breeze came and went. Instead of thinking back to the reason she dragged Azula to the park, the girl peered at the trees around the square. They stood tall compared to the benches beneath them, an abundance of leaves wrapped around each branch. Ty Lee wondered what sort of woodland creatures would make these trees their home.

“If you’re going to be looking at trees, we might as well be under one,” Azula said.

Ty Lee snapped out of her daydream. She spoke in a light voice. “Oh, sorry.”

They stood up and walked towards a bench that sat beneath a tree. No sunlight reached the spot, as the branches created a natural barrier between them and the sky.

“That’s neat,” Ty Lee said.

“What is?”

The brunette pointed upwards. “You know, we’re not getting any sunlight because of the tree.”

Azula wasn’t even looking up. “Yes, I can see that.”

Though she was skeptical of Azula’s remark, the girl went back to thinking. Ty Lee asked herself why she urged the princess to come, and to such a depressing looking park. She remembered that it was Azula who chose the location, as there would be less people walking around. A fair judgement, but that defeats the whole purpose of a park. She continued to think, eventually reaching her reasoning on why it was so important for both of them to go out.

“Oh, now I remember,” Ty Lee started, “I brought you here because I wanted to spend time with you.”

Azula quirked up a brow. “I thought we already spent plenty of time together yesterday.”

Heat crept up Ty Lee’s neck. She scratched the back of her head. “That’s true. But I also wanted to go on a date with you.”

Azula looked at the girl, a blank expression on her face. She would wear the look whenever it was just the two of them, more often than not engaging in mundane conversations. But if their talks evolved into something more serious, Azula’s face would often morph into a series of expressions, depending on the subject.

“I see,” Azula said, “Don’t tell me you want to do it in a park.”

“What?” Ty Lee was bewildered.

“We already did it in my office. So, do you want to do it in a park too?”

Ty Lee couldn’t begin to form sentences, as her mind was scattered about the place. The heat that made its way up her neck now scorched her face, and she could only imagine the shade of red that painted her face. The princess smirked; she wasn’t even phased by the comment.

“I’m kidding. You take everything I say so literally,” Azula said.

Somehow, Ty Lee managed to push a few words past her flustered state. Though, they sounded more exasperated than she’d like.

“What—I thought jokes were supposed to be funny.”

Azula eyes widened. For a split second, it seemed that she was taken aback.

“You dare question my sense of humor,” she said in mock anger.

Ty Lee leaned in. “Yes, I _so_ dare.”

Azula raised a brow. A sly smile spread from the crook of her mouth.

“What makes you think you can question my authority?”

“I felt like it,” Ty Lee replied. Though she tried to look serious, Azula’s grin confirmed her efforts to be fruitless.

Ty Lee didn’t mind, however. She was already pleased with the fact that she brought some ease to the princess’s otherwise hectic life. In fact, Ty Lee never understood how one person could take on so many tasks. Granted, after Zuko returned from banishment, some of Azula’s duties were passed down to him. But for the most part, the princess still had a considerable number of things to do.

“I see. So,” Azula wrapped her arm around Ty Lee’s waist, “Are there any other things you feel like doing, currently?”

Tempted as she was, the girl covered Azula’s mouth with her hand. “No.”

The princess looked at her. Her grin disappeared, replaced with the same blank expression from earlier. After a few moments, she pulled away, resting her head on one hand.

“Fair,” she said, “So, what do you want to talk about.”

Once again, Ty Lee placed a finger on her chin. “Uh, what have you been doing?”

Azula paused. She looked away as her mind racked for a list of things she’s done the previous days. It didn’t take long. However, her answer wasn’t exactly what Ty Lee expected.

“Thinking, for the most part,” she said.

Curious, Ty Lee leaned closer. “About what?”

The princess looked at her. She bore a look of interest, almost ready to tell Ty Lee what was barking at her psyche. “Would you like to know?”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows as she considered what it might be. Perhaps, it was another plan regarding the military, or politics, or whatever else Azula usually worried about. But in the spirit of intrigue, she nodded. Even if the topic didn’t interest her at all, it wouldn’t be too hard to listen along. Whatever Azula talked about, Ty Lee would listen to her voice regardless. Stern and commanding, with a dash of sarcastic wit, it was impossible to miss.

“I was thinking of my purpose,” Azula said.

“Your purpose?”

“Yes, my meaning in life.”

Ty Lee pursed her lips as she continued to furrow her brows. She asked herself why Azula would contemplate about her purpose. She wondered why someone who seemed so preoccupied with her royal duties, would stop and consider her meaning in life. Ty Lee struggled to rationalize what importance it held, and why Azula of all people would worry over such trivial things.

“You don’t understand, do you?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee shrugged. She didn’t have anything more to say.

“I’ll tell you another time,” Azula stood, “As much as I enjoyed our outing, I still have work to do.”

The two exited the park, where they were escorted by a few guards thereafter. They returned by train, with Dai Lee soldiers helping to move their cart. It was nice, as Ty Lee was treated like royalty. Granted, she was with Azula, so that would explain the abundant security. But still, the sense of regality remained.

She continued to badger the princess about what she meant earlier. Equal parts confusion and curiosity playing into the interrogation. Try as she might, Azula kept answering Ty Lee’s questions with vague remarks that made little to no sense. The princess also stressed that she would go into more detail whenever she felt like it. This only fueled the embers of Ty Lee’s intrigue, for she knew Azula to be fickle when it came to further elaborating things she’ll tell her ‘more about.’

Near the end of their ride, Azula leaned in. With their faces mere inches apart, the princess spoke in a hushed voice. Which took the brunette by surprise, as Azula wasn’t one to quietly voice her thoughts.

“Although I’m glad that you’re curious about this, I’ll tell you another time,” she said.

Ty Lee perked up. “Why can’t you just tell me now?”

Azula smirked. “We don’t have the time.”

The princess grazed her hand past Ty Lee’s chin. Slowly, she caressed the brunette’s cheek. Her smooth fingers were soft on her skin, even more so on her bottom lip. Ty Lee played with the hairs on Azula’s neck. It had grown to the point where the princess could no longer hold her locks in a simple top-knot. Instead, she tied some up, while the rest flowed past her chin.

Ty Lee thought of how pretty Azula looked with half her hair down. Previously, it had been restricted, tied up. But now that the circumstances allowed it, playing with the princess’s hair became much easier. No longer would Azula fuss about tying her hair back once the brunette ran her fingers through it, she didn’t need to. It was nice.

They kissed. And though it was brief, nothing more than a mere peck, Ty Lee still relished in Azula’s presence. Tender and quick, she liked it that way. Once they parted, Azula had a smile on her face. She spoke in a soft voice.

“See, I wouldn’t have time to explain what I meant if you keep doing things like this,” she said.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow, confused. “You were the one who started it.”

“Oh? How so?” Azula asked.

Heat crept up the brunette’s face. “You know why.”

Azula smirked. “No, I don’t.”

Ty Lee’s face heated up as she sighed. “You’re so mean.”

She wrapped her arms around Azula’s back, pulling her close. Though the princess reciprocated the hug, they didn’t bother to continue the conversation. Ty Lee realized that Azula was right. Whatever it was that she talked about, the whole ‘purpose’ thing, it didn’t seem like some light conversation starter. Its explanation might be so lengthy, that by the time they reached the outpost, Azula wouldn’t have scratched the surface.

When the two returned to the outpost, Ty Lee asked the princess if she would care to join her for lunch. Though Azula gave the idea some thought, she declined, for she had mounds of paperwork to file and sort. Azula urged Ty Lee to eat in peace, as she promised to tell the girl what she meant regarding her ‘purpose.’ Once again, the brunette asked Azula why she couldn’t just spit it out. Azula chuckled, repeating the same line used in the train.

“We don’t have the time.”

Ty Lee sighed. Disappointed as she may be, she expected such a response. She perked up and looked at Azula.

“You promise to tell me?” she asked.

The princess smirked. She gave a simple reply before walking away. “Yes.”

Left with questions and no evident answers, Ty Lee sought to answer some herself. One that’s been nagging at her since the park was why Azula would think of her purpose in life, and how such a thing would even concern her.

Perhaps, Azula had to remind herself to not stray from the path of helping her father lead the country. No, that didn’t seem right. The princess was known for her loyalty towards the Fire Lord, and Ty Lee’s seen firsthand the things Azula could accomplish all in the name of her father. From commanding his army, to conquering Ba Sing Se, it just didn’t seem right for her to start having doubts.

Maybe Azula was searching for a different purpose, one separate from her father and the Fire Nation. Ty Lee shook her head as she knew that to be impossible. Azula was many things, aggressive patriot being one of them. Ty Lee was sure the princess would sooner die than abandon her country.

Once again, she shook her as a headache began to set in. Thinking about meaning and purpose, it was not only confusing, but caused her appetite to grow. Luckily for her, it was around lunchtime, and the girl had a cheerful look on her face as she skipped towards the mess hall. With a shove, she opened the door and went inside.

Once she entered, Ty Lee strolled toward the cafeteria man. They made small talk. And after a few minutes of chatting, the man gave her a tray full of food specially made for her. She received a generous helping of steamed rice, grilled komodo chicken that smelled of chili oil, and a small cup of rice pudding for dessert. Ty Lee salivated as she restrained herself from gobbling down the food then and there. Quite difficult to do, as it was right in front of her, begging to be eaten.

Soon enough, she found an empty table. She sat down and wasted no time in devouring her food. If there was one thing she remembered about her father’s numerous teachings, it would be to not waste food. And to let it grow cold, not even touching it, she supposed that would be a form of waste as well. Ty Lee was half-way through her rice before someone sat in front of her.

Curious, she perked up. Her gaze was met by none other than Mai. Unlike herself, the girl had congee. A bit of an underwhelming option, Ty Lee thought. But then again, Mai was never one to enjoy the act of eating, or much of anything.

Before the brunette could greet her friend, Mai had already spoken. “I did what you told me yesterday.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she opened her mouth to speak. But seeing as it was stuffed with rice and chicken, the girl choked before she could spit out any words. Somehow, she swallowed the food without clogging up her windpipe.

 _“Really?”_ she leaned forward, voice laced with an earnest intrigue, even disbelief.

Mai shrugged. She didn’t seem to be phased by the bomb she had dropped on Ty Lee. The brunette’s mouth was still agape, though it was quickly covered up with a grin, one that spread from ear to ear, and one that could scare Mai from time to time. Ty Lee began to make incomprehensible noises as Mai sat in front of her, bewildered and unsure if such a reaction warrants worry.

“So, what did he say?” Ty Lee clasped her hands together, her eyes twinkled as she anticipated an answer.

Again, Mai shrugged. “How should I know? I sent the letter yesterday; he hasn’t even gotten it yet.”

“Oh. But, what do you think he’ll say?” Ty Lee asked.

Mai’s attention veered off to the side, her expression remained blank as her mind was elsewhere. Ty Lee wondered what she was thinking about, and what type of consideration would it take to approximate Zuko’s reaction. Knowing that the boy was rather pigheaded and never backed down from a challenge, so he might accept Mai’s proposal. But then again, Zuko loved to talk about his honor. He might reject Mai, in favor of asking her out himself.

Ty Lee smirked as she reminisced of how Azula once thought their relationship to be a competition. Back then, she was too happy to think twice about it. But as time went on, she realized that Azula was less loving, and more relentless in her pursuit to ‘win,’ whatever that meant. After many conversations, the princess came to act how a romantic partner would, one that Ty Lee could only wish for before she met her. It was all so perfect, much like Azula herself. And she wished for it to last forever.

“I don’t know,” Mai’s answer cut through her thoughts.

The brunette rested her head on one hand, the other played with her chopsticks. Ty Lee hummed.

“Hm, I think he’ll accept,” she said, not a hint of doubt in her words.

Mai narrowed her gaze. “How do you know that?”

Ty Lee shrugged. “I don’t know. I just have a _feeling_ , you know?”

Mai groaned. “Ty Lee, you can’t base everything off your feelings.”

The brunette quirked up a brow. Her chopsticks piled chicken atop her still warm rice. She answered in a lax manner, as if she’s heard it all before.

“Sure you can, I do it all the time.”

Mai covered her face with one hand, she sighed. Ty Lee giggled; mouth full of rice. She apologized but stressed how living by one’s emotions wouldn’t be so bad, and how she should try it sometime in the future. Skeptical as she was, Mai brushed it off with a mere, ‘whatever.’ And the two ate in relative silence from then on.

After Ty Lee finished her food, she found nothing to do. So instead of sitting around, waiting for entertainment to come her way, she asked Mai some juicy questions that’s been nagging at her psyche. Least of which being why she liked Zuko, and why Mai was attracted to such a grouchy, temperamental man. Ty Lee also added that Mai must’ve had a type, as she was smitten by a man who bore a constant scowl on his face. Ironic, as Ty Lee was involved with Azula.

Mai shrugged. “I don’t know. I like him because I like him, there’s nothing more to it.”

Ty Lee was shocked at Mai’s simple reply. “What, there’s really nothing special about him?”

“No, it’s not that,” Mai said, “I just don’t want to think too much about it.”

“Why?”

Mai paused. “I don’t know. Maybe if I overanalyze things, I’ll stop liking him.”

The brunette furrowed her brows.

_‘If you start thinking about it and stop liking him, then maybe he’s not the one for you,’_ she thought.

Ty Lee opened her mouth to speak, but Mai beat her to it.

“It’s just that, whatever it is we have going on, I don’t hate it. And if I think about it too much, I might start having doubts. Honestly, I’d hate it even more if we stopped talking because I read too much into things,” she said.

Ty Lee raised her brows. She placed her chopsticks next to her bowl.

“Oh, that makes sense. But, why would you be afraid of having doubts?” she asked.

Once again, Mai sighed. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just eat.”

The brunette chuckled. “But I’m done eating.”

“Then, don’t you have anything better to do?”

Ty Lee placed a hand on her chin. She searched for a list of things to do. She pursed her lips as Ty Lee remembered what Azula told her earlier, that the princess had promised to elaborate her thoughts. Though she wasn’t sure that Azula specified the time, Ty Lee figured that ‘later’ constituted as the time that passed after their train ride. With her mind made up, the girl stood up and gave Mai a cheery goodbye. Mai didn’t say anything. She waved as Ty Lee walked towards Azula’s office.

On her way there, she pondered what Azula could’ve meant. And though she tried to contemplate herself, it only resulted in further confusion. No matter, Ty Lee was sure that Azula’s eloquent explanation would give her understanding.

She reached the princess’s door. With a knock, Ty Lee waited for a response. It didn’t take long for a muffled voice to grant her permission. Eager to listen on what Azula had to say, Ty Lee placed her hand on the handle. Whatever it was that lied behind the door, she couldn’t take the thought of waiting. She needed to know. And if not now, she never will.


	3. THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes all existentialist on Ty Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!! I hope everybody can have a good Christmas and a nice new years. Even though things may not be the same, we can still celebrate online. :p

**THERE’S SOMETHING HAPPENING**

Ty Lee walked into Azula’s office. Much to her surprise, the princess hadn’t been skimming through piles of reports, nor did she refuse to raise her head in favor of filing through paperwork. Instead, Azula faced the brunette, her golden eyes striking as ever. She bore a faint semblance of a smile, thought it was more than enough, as it caused Ty Lee to smirk herself.

“You’re here,” Azula said.

“Yep. I came as fast as possible, kinda like you.”

What little cheer that was on Azula’s face disappeared as Ty Lee spoke her poorly conceived joke into existence. Though the looming regret crept up her back, she couldn’t help it, as it’s not her fault she’d been cursed to tell awful jokes. The brunette shook her head, forcing herself back to reality.

“Right…Anyway, I suppose you’d like to know what I meant at the train,” Azula said.

Ty Lee nodded along. “Yes. Please, please tell me. I’ve been trying to understand, but I just ended up hungry and confused.”

“I’m glad you took the time to think it over,” Azula smirked as she beckoned Ty Lee forward.

The brunette didn’t take long to reach Azula’s desk. She sat on a plain wooden chair, something that a foot soldier would often find themself resting on during training. Nothing like Azula’s fine leather seat, one commissioned by the princess herself. They stared at one another as Ty Lee waited for Azula to break the silence. Or rather, explain whatever it was that she was trying to say earlier.

“What I meant was, I wanted to remind myself of my goal.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. She was compelled to know more, for such a simple answer wasn’t enough to satiate her curiosity.

“What does your goal have to do with your purpose?” she asked.

Azula paused for a brief second. Golden eyes veered off to the side as the princess collected her thoughts. She was silent, and Ty Lee maintained the muted atmosphere. She didn’t want to ruin Azula’s train of thought. Furthermore, she didn’t want to spoil the opportunity of understanding of whatever it was they were talking about.

It didn’t take long for Azula to shatter the void of words. “My goal is a part of my purpose.”

The brunette furrowed her brows. “Okay. But, what do you mean by your ‘purpose’?”

“My purpose in life,” Azula said.

“Um, okay,” Ty Lee fiddled around with her fingers, “What’s your purpose in life then?”

Again, Azula said nothing. The princess stared at the brunette. She gulped, her thin body shuddering under Azula’s relentless glare. A suffocating stillness conquered the room, and Ty Lee wondered if she had dug herself into a hole. She questioned if she had stepped out of line, or insulted the princess in some way.

“If I told you, would you believe me?” Azula asked.

The brunette nodded.

“Very well,” Azula said, “I want to become Fire Lord.”

For a moment, her body, as well as her mind, didn’t react to Azula’s confession. She sat in front of her, dumbfounded, a foolish look smeared across on the brunette’s face. But as the true gravity of her statement sunk in, Ty Lee’s eye’s widened, her shoulders rose, and brows arched. She replayed the words in her head, questioned if she had misheard or mistaken some part of Azula’s answer. Perhaps, the whole sentence entirely.

There was no mistaking it. No matter how many times Ty Lee thought it over, analyzed every syllable and word. Even down to Azula’s body language and the lax manner in which she delivered the sentence, the answer was still the same. Ty Lee was left staring, her mouth agape as she grabbed at the back of her head, unsure of what to do.

Azula smirked. “What’s wrong?”

Her attention snapped towards the princess. She continued to scratch the back of her head as the girl wondered what to do, what to say. Though she tried to speak, her words came out in a frantic, sloppy mess.

“I, um—What, you? Fire Lord?” she said.

The princess nodded. Ty Lee was bewildered by her placid manner, as well as Azula’s certainty. She leaned forward, their faces now mere inches apart. Azula’s chair reclined as the princess forced a gap between them, pursing her lips at the sudden intrusion. Ty Lee on the other hand, was far too invested in the conversation to care.

“What? How? I mean, isn’t Zuko first in line?” she asked.

“That is true, but look at him. Do you honestly think he would make a better Fire Lord than me?”

Ty Lee pursed her lips as she placed a finger on her chin. “Well, no, not really.”

“Exactly. He can’t even take initiative by asking Mai to dinner, let alone lead our country.”

The brunette quirked up a brow. “Oh, you know about Mai and Zuko?”

Azula chuckled. “You’d have to be fool not to. From the way they talk about one another, to how Mai fawns over him like some lovesick girl. It makes me sick.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. She remembered the days when she too would yearn for Azula. Her fingers fidgeted as she recounted the limerence she harbored towards the princess. As well as the aching she’d experience in hopes for Azula to give her some level of acknowledgement. Her body cringed at how an otherwise routine interaction would set her being ablaze. Her face in particular bore a displeased frown. She wondered if her younger self had nothing better to do.

Through all the bottomless regret, Ty Lee shook her head in a desperate attempt to forget. Unfortunately for her, the human mind does not simply erase unwanted memories. In fact, it has a nasty habit of reminding us of the very things we wish to forget. So, for the foreseeable future, she will continue to anguish over her pathetic crush.

“Um, so, anyway, how are you gonna be Fire Lord. I mean, even if you’re a better match, you can’t just kick Zuko out of the succession line, right?” she asked.

“That’s true. Which is why I’ll have to earn my father’s trust.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows as she pursed her lips. “Um, how’s that gonna help you?”

Azula rested her head on one hand. “You see, I know for a fact that father favors me over my _dearest_ brother. And as the war goes on, he plans on becoming phoenix king. Essentially, he will rule the world.

“But he’ll need someone to stay behind and govern the Fire Nation in his place. And though the Fire Lord’s position will become obsolete once he claims the title, the person who becomes Fire Lord will rule the country _itself_ , and nothing else.

“Therefore, he will need someone he can trust, someone who has consistently met his demands and stayed loyal to him. Zuzu doesn’t exactly fit into the role, now does he? I, on the other hand, have been nothing but loyal to him, no matter what he’s asked of me.

“And once I finish the chain of missions he’s assigned me, I can convince him to hand me the throne.”

Ty Lee considered what Azula said. “How are you so sure that he’ll actually do that though?”

Azula chuckled. “My father is not an honest man, that’s true. But if there’s one thing he answers to, it’s results. And I’ve proven myself to be worthy of the crown, seeing as I have and will continue to do my missions with great success. Zuko on the other hand, he couldn’t even diffuse a rebellion in a small, Earth Kingdom city.

“Think about it, Lee. Who do you think deserves to be Fire Lord? Me, or my incompetent brother?”

It didn’t take long for Ty Lee to answer. “Well, if you put it like that, you’re the one who deserves to be Fire Lord. And I mean, not like I don’t think you _can’t_ be Fire Lord, I’m just worried if you’ll be able to do all that stuff on your own.”

Right as she finished her sentence, Azula leaned in. The princess took her hands and held them in her own. So close were they to one another, if Ty Lee wanted to, she could kiss her. A tempting idea, but one that would have to wait.

“That reminds me,” Azula started, “I’ve thought about this for months now, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I can’t do it alone. So, Lee, would you like to help me?”

Her eyes widened at such a question. The brunette’s grip strengthened as she blinked, making sure that she hadn’t misunderstood Azula’s request.

“What—me? Help you?” she asked.

Azula nodded, not a trace of doubt in her glare.

Ty Lee gulped, unsure of what to say. On one hand, helping Azula would no doubt bring her great joy, as it was obvious that this was something the princess had dreamed off for some time. To see her reach a lifelong goal, witness the happy grin on her face as she gets crowned, it would be priceless. But on the other, she didn’t know what helping Azula entailed, and if she was qualified for such a daunting task.

“I don’t know, Zula,” Ty Lee pulled away, “I mean, I’d love to. But, I don’t really know how, you know?”

The princess stared at her. The blank expression she wore made way for a confused look. Her brows were furrowed, lips pursed ever so slightly as Azula thought of something. Ty Lee could only guess what it was. Again, she wished to read minds, for her life would be much easier with the ability to gauge other’s feelings.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you what you need to do, and I’m sure you’ll know how to carry it out from there,” Azula said.

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head. She chuckled. “Aw, you think so?”

“Yes, I’m positive,” Azula said, “However, there _is_ one thing I need to be sure of before we proceed.”

The brunette quirked up a brow. Azula leaned back against her chair, and by Agni did it look comfortable. What Ty Lee would give to sit on it at least once.

“Ty Lee, what is your purpose?” she asked.

Ty Lee turned away as her mind scattered about the place in search of possible answers. The girl questioned what her purpose was, and what it meant to have one. She thought back to what Azula said, how her purpose was her goal. So perhaps, she could state her goal. But then again, she wasn’t sure of an objective herself. As ideas sped past her psyche, Ty Lee found herself to be drowned with potential answers, yet no definitive ambitions appeared.

With no clear reply, she shrugged. Azula pursed her lips, resting her head on one hand as she kept her stare on Ty Lee.

“Do you really have no idea?” she asked.

Again, the girl shrugged. “Not really.”

Azula paused. “You’re certain?”

Ty Lee nodded. She tugged at her sleeve. “Yeah. Sorry if that’s not the answer you wanted.”

The princess paused once more. She spoke in a flat tone. “No, it’s fine. But I have another offer to make you.”

Ty Lee perked up. Her eyes twinkled at the possibility of helping Azula in more ways than one.

“Oh, okay. What is it this time?” she asked, very nearly jumping at the prospect.

Azula smiled. “You’ll have seven days to find your purpose. And if you do set a goal for yourself, you can help me become Fire Lord.”

The brunette narrowed her gaze. She scratched the back of her head. “Wait, so I’ll only have a week?”

Azula leaned in. Heat crept up Ty Lee’s neck as they were mere inches apart.

“Yes,” the princess said in a lax voice.

“Wait, wait, how am I supposed to do that?” Ty Lee waved her arms at Azula.

The princess looked away for a moment. “That’s up to you. Everybody has a different purpose, and thereby have different ways of finding it.”

Once again, the brunette scratched the back of her head. “Um, okay? But how am I supposed to start?”

“Well, you can start by figuring out what’s important to you,” Azula said.

Still, Ty Lee was confused. “Okay, but what do you mean? That’s pretty broad, don’t you think?”

The princess raised a brow, a smile stretching across her face. Ty Lee looked away, as Azula resembled a jester, one she would often find when she still worked at the circus. Those fellows never sat well with her, as they were always smiling from a peculiar glee that never disappeared. In some way, they were indifferent to the changes around them. Night or day, good or bad, they kept the grin on their painted faces. Ty Lee wondered how they maintained such inhuman joy, and if their cheeks hurt from smiling all the time.

“Like I said,” Azula’s words sliced through her thoughts, “Everybody has a different way of going about things. So, I can’t give you an exact answer. However, you can interpret this question as ‘what’s important to you,’ personally.”

“So basically, you’re asking me what I value in…life?” Ty Lee asked.

“Yes.”

“Um, okay,” Ty Lee placed a hand on her chin.

Ty Lee went through much the same thought process as when Azula presented her another offer. She questioned what was her purpose, and what having one would mean. Then, she wondered what exactly it meant to have purpose. The only difference being was that she now asked herself what mattered to her, as an individual.

Her family, that was one thing. No matter how annoying or insufferable her sisters were, Ty Lee loved them still. They were her own flesh and blood, after all. Also, her parents, whom have allowed her to lead such a lax life in the first place. Thanks to them, she wasn’t starving on the streets, begging for spare change. She always slept on a warm bed, and had roof over her head.

Ty Lee supposed that was good enough. But as she dug deeper, she remembered why she joined the circus. Even if she cared for them, growing up with identical sisters, constantly being compared to each other, it didn’t sit well with her. Her father spent most his time at work, mingling with other nobles, which didn’t leave much time for them to talk to one another. Her mother was much the same, as they shared similar ambitions to climb the hypothetical social ladder they loved to talk about. So, Ty Lee couldn’t use her family as a value.

She sighed. Her shoulder fell and she looked up. “Man, this is hard.”

“Which is why I gave you seven days to think about it,” Azula said.

The brunette fixed her gaze on the princess. “What about you, Zula? What do you value?”

Azula hummed. “How will this help you, exactly?”

Ty Lee shrugged. “Maybe I’ll get an idea on what I should be looking for.”

The princess chuckled. “Lee, like I said, everyone has a different way of going about things. So, suppose I tell you what I value in life, how will that help you find your purpose?”

“I don’t know. I guess, I just wanna know,” Ty Lee said.

Azula paused. “Well, if you must know. What I value, above all else, is resolve.”

“Resolve? What’s that?” the brunette’s words were laced with intrigue.

The princess rested her head on one hand. “It’s not important, to you anyway. So now that I’ve told you, get to thinking.”

“Um, right,” Ty Lee furrowed her brows, “Actually, I don’t think I can think about it right now. So, can I do it another time?”

Azula quirked up a brow. “It depends, what do you mean by ‘later’?”

“Well, you know, not right now. Because I kinda need to be alone to think about stuff like this.”

The princess furrowed her brows as she narrowed her gaze. She sat up straight, golden pupils burned through Ty Lee’s core. She gulped, unsure of what to do other than to sit and wait. Soon enough, Azula relaxed her glare. She leaned back on the leather chair, drawing much envy from Ty Lee, who was stuck with a rather lackluster wooden seat.

“Very well,” Azula looked away, “But be wise to not waste time.”

Ty Lee nodded. “Sure. I mean, I just need to think about it, right?”

“Correct. But seeing as we’re headed to Ember Island once we get back, it’s best for you to sort out the fundamentals before then.”

The brunette’s eyes widened as she leaned forward. “We’re going to ember Island?”

“Yes. But like I said, don’t lose sight of what you’re supposed to do.”

Ty Lee gave the princess an awkward smile as she returned to her chair. “Right, sorry.”

The two of them then proceeded to talk of the trip once they’ve returned. Azula herself was still unsure of the details, since she has yet to receive a letter further elaborating what to do on Ember Island. Ty Lee suggested that they were granted a vacation, as a reward for conquering Ba Sing Se and overseeing Fire Nation rule in the city. Skeptical as she was, the princess considered Ty Lee’s idea. However, she stressed that, knowing her father, there had to be something to do there. In her words, _‘Fire Lord Ozai is not one to let people enjoy themselves for no reason.’_

“Even if it is a gift, it’s makes us indebted to him. It’s his way of making sure we continue to serve him,” Azula said.

Ty Lee shrugged. “I don’t know, Zula, maybe the Fire Lord’s just wants to give you a break.”

Azula chuckled. “Please, Lee. If he wanted to give me a break, he wouldn’t have allowed me to take a governing position in Ba Sing Se. No, I’m certain he wants us to do _something_ , whatever that may be.”

The brunette placed a hand on her chin. “Hm, I don’t think so. Yeah sure, he’s the Fire Lord and likes to give you all sorts of things to do. But he’s still your dad. So maybe, he wants to give you some time off, cause you’ve been working a little _too_ hard.”

Azula scoffed. “Believe what you want to believe.”

Though Ty Lee wanted to argue, she knew little of Azula’s relationship with her father. Even less so when it came to what the two did in their spare time together, or if such a thing even existed between them. As she thought about it, Ty Lee realized that they wouldn’t have much time together in the first place. Azula was busy fulfilling her duties, and the Fire Lord had to govern a nation and a war on top of that. But still, she had trouble believing that the vacation he planned out for them would be anything less than a gift.

“Enough about my father,” Azula said, “You should head back and start thinking. About what you value, what you want, and how you’re going to get there.”

Ty Lee perked up. “Oh, yeah, totally.”

_‘That’s a lot to think about in seven days,’_ she thought.

She stood up and bid farewell to the princess, who was already neck deep in paperwork. As she left the office, Ty Lee found herself to be royally confused on what to ponder about first. She questioned if the things Azula listed were in order of importance, or if they were all of equal worth. She shook her head, another head ache was beginning to form at the back of her head. She sighed as realized that ‘thinking about it,’ wasn’t as easy as she originally intended.


	4. COFFEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! There's SMUT in the latter parts of the chapter.

**COFFEE**

_‘What do you value in life?’_ Such words ran past Ty Lee’s psyche. She wondered what about her life could be prized above all else. Back in Azula’s office, she proposed the idea of her family. Though it was true, she loved them a great deal, something about it rubbed Ty Lee the wrong way. So, she had to think of something else.

Ty Lee questioned what it meant to value something. She knew that the definition pertained to the importance of an object, usually with regards to its monetary value. But seeing as she was contemplating what she valued in her life, the brunette interpreted the question to be what part of her life she saw as important.

Then she’d have to wonder, _‘what would it mean if something was important to me?’_ And not just important. No, a part of her life so integral to her existence that she couldn’t live without it. She scratched the back of her head at the not so light subject matter. The question nagged at the back of her head, another one followed not long after. Unlike the first, it asked how Ty Lee got in such a predicament, and how she’d survive the mind-boggling thoughts that now called her psyche their home.

She rolled around on her bed, thinking as she hoped for an answer to appear. It had to be crucial to her, and her alone. Outside the influence of others, that’s for sure. The girl shook her head, realizing that such a definition would remove Azula from the question. It was a tempting thought, however, as the princess held a special place in her life. She sighed, her thoughts now wandered to some other corner of her mind, one that might grant the answers she sought after.

Important, important, important. Ty Lee questioned what was so important in her life that she couldn’t live without it. She figured that the things she enjoyed would be a good start. She liked acrobatics, talking about of juicy gossip with Mai, and generally conversing with others, actually. After some more thought, she decided on acrobatics.

Ty Lee questioned if she couldn’t live without it. Well, she enjoyed it, and it did bring her happiness. Coupled with the fact that it was her _‘thing’_ that none of her sisters could do, she figured that she had found it, the holy grail. But as Ty Lee pondered some more, she noticed that although she quite liked the sport itself, it was secondary to her main priority. That of being different from her siblings. She sat up, cursed her sisters for making the whole ordeal more complicated than it should be, though she took it back not long after.

Everywhere she looked, they would appear. And as she continued to think about it, a lot of her behavior could be attributed to her sisters. From the way she talked, acted and down to the food she ate—it was all an attempt to contrast herself with them. She grabbed the back of her head, confused on what to do. She wanted to be different than the rest, and she achieved that. So, perhaps the part of her life she valued most was being ‘unique.’

But even so, the constant threat of normalcy, of homogenizing with the crowd would appear time and time again in her psyche. She wondered why that was, and how such a thought didn’t make sense. She was different that the rest, clearly. So, she questioned why she’d hold such dread over it. She knew she wasn’t the average Fire Nation girl; she’s always felt that way ever since she joined the circus. Still, she was unsatisfied with where she found herself to be, unfulfilled even.

Just as Ty Lee was ready to rip her hair out from the stress of pondering alone, her stomach rumbled. She thanked the heavens, as she’d be able to use hunger as an excuse to take her mind off the existential dread she’d been experiencing. Besides, no one can’t think on an empty stomach.

The brunette got up from her bed and skipped towards the cafeteria with a cheer. It didn’t take long for her to reach the mess hall. As per usual, she made small talk with the mild-mannered cafeteria man before he gave her a tray full of food. As Ty Lee searched for a seat, she noticed that Mai had sat not too far away from where she stood. And so, she approached her friend, eager on asking about her day. And more importantly, about her relationship.

She placed her tray on the table as she sat across the rather gloomy looking girl. Ty Lee gave her a smile, and Mai waved back. The two exchanged a bit of pleasantries, though Ty Lee was more active when it came to talking of her day. Once the mandatory niceties were out of the way, she wasted no time in diving into the important questions.

“So, how are you and Zuko doing?” she asked.

Mai stared at her food. “Why do you care?”

Ty Lee leaned forward. “Are you kidding me? You’re about to get with the prince of the Fire Nation, and you’re asking me why I care?”

Mai looked up; her gaze met with the brunette’s intense glare. With a sigh, she shrugged. “It’s been ok, I guess.”

Riveted, Ty Lee was compelled to know more. “Come one, Mai. Be more specific, please.”

“How much more specific can I get? We’ve been writing back and forth, that’s it.”

Ty Lee gasped. “About what? Are you two a thing yet? You are, aren’t you?”

Mai picked at her rice. “Please, stop talking.”

The brunette furrowed her brows. “How can I _not_ talk? This is, like, super interesting.”

“Haven’t you and Azula been hanging out more? Talk about it with her.”

Ty Lee chuckled. “Well, if I talk about it with her, she’ll probably get grossed out that it’s about Zuko.”

“Exactly. So, since neither me, or Azula want to talk about it, you shouldn’t too.”

The brunette returned to her seat. Though she wanted to pry for more, she knew the effort to be fruitless.

And so, the two ate their lunch in relative silence. One which undoubtedly pleased Mai, but seemed to bother Ty Lee. She couldn’t bear the thought of sitting around, doing nothing as the minutes passed by and she had to return to the thoughts that plagued her mind. She figured it’d be better to put it off till later, to grant some much-needed peace to her psyche. But she knew that postponing the inevitable will only further her burden, perhaps intensify the dread.

One can only imagine where their minds might go if left alone with only their thoughts. Ty Lee has heard tales of imprisoned men, who’ve committed acts so vile that they’ve been sentenced to live out the rest of their lives in empty white rooms. And though they’re not being tortured, at least not by intention. As they’re left alone, with nothing but the constant buzzing of their mind, they can only pray before the sheer power of their subconscious corrupts the last bits of their sanity. For that is what it meant to hold pure, unbridled existential dread.

Ty Lee shook her head. She wondered how it was possible for someone to think such thoughts without going mad; why one would consider entering said state of mind by choice. A cringe traveled up her spine as she questioned her ability to see such a task through. That is to say, if she so chooses to dive into the depths of her unconscious—to search for it was what she could not live without. She rested her head on her hand, another headache was beginning to form.

“What’s wrong?” Mai’s words cut through her train of thought.

Ty Lee perked up. “Oh, I’m just thinking about some stuff.”

The girl quirked up a brow. For a moment, one brief second, intrigue flashed through her expression. “That’s weird. You don’t usually think.”

“Hey, I think lots, okay?” Ty Lee said.

Mai stared at the girl. “Sure. Anyway, what are you thinking about?”

The brunette placed a hand on her chin. It took her moment to construct her sentence, plan how she would explain whatever it was she had in mind.

“Well, stuff like, what I can’t live without,” Ty Lee paused, “What I value in life, basically.”

Again, Mai stared at her. “Where did this come from?”

“Huh?”

“I never knew you were type of person who thinks about this sort of stuff.”

Ty Lee could only chuckle as she scratched the back of her head. She knew full well that Mai wouldn’t be well versed on Azula’s plot, so an honest answer was out the window.

“Oh, you know, I’ve been reading a lot,” the brunette said in a light voice.

Mai’s eyes widened. She spoke in a shocked voice, one that Ty Lee’s never heard till then. “You? Reading? Are you sick?”

Ty Lee screamed inside as she realized what a pathetic reason that was. Both of them knew she wasn’t one to pick up a scroll, let alone multiple pieces of literature that would spark such thoughts in the first place. Somehow, she needed to salvage the situation somehow. She had to come up with another line, one to follow the last, to explain what the hell she meant. Her brain scattered for possible statements to spout, most of which were so out of character that she’d insult Mai’s intelligence had she said it. But there was no more time to think, she had to use the least idiotic answer.

“Um, you know. Since I’ve been hanging with Azula more often, I’ve been reading with her too.” Ty Lee could only smile, hoping that such a pitiful alibi could justify her previous answer.

Mai blinked a few times. “So, you’re saying that Azula made you read with her?”

Ty Lee nodded. Though, the rather awkward delivery of her answer was enough to brew doubt within anyone. “Yes.”

Mai sighed. “You know what, I’ll believe it. I don’t want to know what sort of weird stuff you two do together.”

The brunette laughed, a part of her golden transition. “So, um, what do _you_ think you can’t live without?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think about that kind of stuff.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Why not?”

“Because most of the time, it’ll drive you crazy. I mean, what does that even mean? You need to be more specific. What part of my life are you talking about?”

“I mean, from every part of it,” Ty Lee said.

Mai paused as she looked down to her half-eaten congee. Ty Lee wondered why she chose the same boring food item from yesterday. But then again, what’s the point in wondering if she knew the answer.

“In that case, it probably needs to be pretty important,” she said.

Ty Lee nodded. “I know right? That’s where I’m stuck at. I don’t know what I can’t live without, everything just seems so important. And when I try to narrow it down, I just end up feeling anxious and sad.”

“Isn’t that the whole point?”

“Wait, it is?”

Mai paused. “Well yeah. Since it’s about your existence, or whatever, it’s should be normal to start feeling anxious.”

The brunette frowned. “But I don’t wanna feel that way.”

“Then don’t think about it,” Mai stated.

Ty Lee considered the idea to be an attractive one. Rather than busy herself with questions that might never receive answers, she should stick with what she’s sure of. But if she doesn’t mull it over, find her purpose in a week, than she wouldn’t be eligible to help Azula. She sighed, asked herself what to do. She wanted to help Azula, with all her heart. However, if the requirements were so high that she couldn’t even fathom them, she would never be able to even nudge her in the right direction.

She wondered what Azula would do in a situation such as hers. The crown princess wouldn’t hesitate in her decision, nor would she question the idea of digging in search of her purpose. Or maybe, she’s always had it figured out. Knowing her, Ty Lee didn’t discard the thought. She’s always been calm, intelligent, capable. The brunette couldn’t help but wonder what it was the princess saw in her, and why she chose her, of all people. Ty Lee shook her head, as all the thinking got her nowhere, again. She figured that since Azula wouldn’t back down from a predicament similar to her own, she might as well try to solve it herself.

Ty Lee forced herself to think. Her mind went through much the same thought process as when she was back at her room. Again, she returned to the dilemma of her need to be different. She knew why she felt that way, and how said desires came to be. And yet, even when she was miles away from her family and sisters, the fear of blending in, returning to a state where she didn’t have her own name.

She wondered what it was that she hadn’t done yet, what part of herself that was still similar to her sisters. She found nothing, as not a semblance of similarity came to mind. The girl had done all she could, succeeding in forging her own identity, separate from her family. Still, a sense of unfulfillment struck at her side, like a dagger that kept digging into her organs.

Ty Lee lingered on the feeling, of her happiness in relation to her individuality. She was happiest when she knew herself to be nothing but her, to have her and only her be seen by others. She was content when others judged her of her own merit, to recognize that she wasn’t one piece of a larger set. She always had, and always will be joyous if such conditions were met. And as far as she’s concerned, she’d been happy since the day she left home.

After mulling it over some more, Ty Lee concluded that she valued her happiness. She joined the circus because it made her happy, she did acrobatics because it made her happy, she was in a relationship with Azula because it made her happy. And without the measures she took to secure her own happiness, she wouldn’t know where she’d end up. But even still, a longing for fulfillment resided within her. The dagger lay still, entrenched in her side.

Ty Lee stood up. She exclaimed, a loud _‘aha’_ escaping her lips as she leaned forward. The brunette took Mai’s hand, who looked more than confused. With a grin, she thanked her for helping to discover what it was she valued in life. Mai, though bewildered, took her thanks. After a few more words of gratitude, Ty Lee bid her friend farewell and skipped back to her room.

Her eyes beamed; she had figured it out. She was one step closer to helping Azula. And hopefully then, to her own happiness. But such a thought wasn’t a question, as no doubt was attached to it. She knew that whenever the princess was jubilant, she too would share the same merry energy. And on the days where she was less than pleased, Ty Lee shared in her discontent. She dreamt of all the things they could accomplish together, and how Azula’s path could grant her the same fulfillment the princess had.

Not long after she reached her room, someone knocked on her door. When she it opened, a familiar figure appeared before her.

“I bring news,” Azula said.

Ty Lee smirked. “Is news the only thing you bring?”

“Yes,” the princess made her way inside, “Your room’s a bit messy, you should clean it some time.”

As the brunette shut her door, she wondered what Azula was doing in her room. And more importantly, she questioned how the princess wasn’t neck deep in paperwork and reports. Unless, she managed to speed through her duties early in the morning. Such an idea didn’t faze Ty Lee, as she concluded it to be the most likely outcome. All that mattered now was that Azula stood in front of her, looking around her room, oblivious to what she was planning.

She took quiet steps toward her unsuspecting prey, pouncing on the princess as her arms wrapped around her waist. Azula stumbled forward as Ty Lee giggled.

“Gotcha,” she said.

The princess hissed in mock pain. “I suppose this is the part where I feign suffering and dramatically fall to the ground.”

“Well, you don’t have to,” Ty Lee rested her head on Azula’s shoulder, “Not unless you _want_ to.”

Azula turned around, her fierce stare met Ty Lee’s. She took her hand and placed it on her lips, kissing the calloused skin of her palm. Heat crept up the brunette’s back, which then made its way to her face. Her fire had been stoked, and she couldn’t help but yearn for more. She needed more of Azula’s touch, more of her everything. A stupid thought if voiced out loud, but one she couldn’t deny to be true.

Ty Lee hummed. “Yeah, I don’t think you came here just to tell me something.”

Azula chuckled. “That was my original intention. But since a better idea crossed my mind, I suppose I’ll have to make it quick.”

Another horrid joke came into Ty Lee’s psyche, one she had to restrain from speaking into existence. The jest would be ill timed, as well as having the distinct mark of dullness that would fail to incite laughter from anyone other than herself. She supposed she’d have to figure out a better joke

Ty Lee played with the hairs on Azula’s neck as she searched for the right words. The princess’s locks were smooth and thin, running nicely down her nape, very nearly reaching her back.

“Oh, and what’s the idea?” she asked in a light voice.

“Like I said, it’ll have to wait.”

Disappointed as she was, Ty Lee was eager to get the news out of the way. She quirked up a brow. “Okay, okay. So, what did you want to tell me?”

“I’m sure you remembered what I told you yesterday, about Ember Island. Well, it seems we won’t be going there till I finish my chain of missions.”

The brunette furrowed her brows as she sighed. “Ah man, I really wanted to see the beach.”

“Yes, I feel much the same,” Azula rolled her eyes, “However, I think the Fire Lord has made it clear on what we’re to do after I’m done with Ba Sing Se.”

Azula ceased her talking. And soon, a void of words overtook the room. They did little else than look at each other. Ty Lee with an expectant glare, and the princess with a rather lax stare. She didn’t seem to care of what was implied earlier, which made Ty Lee realize that she’d have to, for once, make the first move. But before she could execute her attempt at a suave invitation, Azula resumed talking. It made her both glad and frustrated, she gave the princess a phantom applause for her impeccable timing.

“Lee, have you thought about what you valued in life?”

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head, she chuckled. “Oh yeah, I totally have.”

Azula smiled. “Excellent, would you like to tell me?”

“Oh, sure. But I think we should sit down, cause I’m kinda getting tired of standing up.”

They walked towards her bed. Ty Lee sat down and crossed her legs. Though Azula, on the other hand, preferred to rest in a more conventional manner.

“So, about the thing you told me to think about. I did, well, think about it. And honestly, it was pretty hard. There was a lot of stuff I had to narrow down, and a lot of other things in my life that I had to think about too.

“But yeah, I did manage to _‘conclude an outcome,’_ as you like to say,” Ty Lee spoke in a poor impression of Azula’s voice. It was far too low, nowhere near the striking yet sarcastic command she’s familiar with. Regardless of her sad imitation, the brunette giggled at it nonetheless. Azula was not impressed.

“Anyway,” she continued, “I found out that the thing that I really value in life. Like, I can’t live without it—is my happiness. I mean like, without it, I probably would’ve gone crazy or something.”

“And why do you value your happiness?” Azula asked.

“Huh? Oh, it’s because, when I was growing up, I never really felt happy. Since I was, you know, being thought of as the same with my sisters. Like, everyone would look at us and go, ‘Oh it’s the Ty sisters.’ They never even bothered to learn our names.

“So, I guess, I value my happiness because it’s something that I’ve only had when I started to go off on my own, if that makes sense. Does that make sense?”

“I see. So, you value your happiness because it’s something you’ve only been able to enjoy recently.” Azula said.

“Yeah, that.”

The princess leaned in, their faces mere inches apart. The action itself caused the heat to reappear on Ty Lee’s face, the embers from her core now burned under her skin. She didn’t pull away; she couldn’t bring herself to.

“As you thought of what you valued, did you feel that there was something missing?” Azula said.

The brunette placed a finger on her chin. “Well, I wouldn’t say missing. More like, not always there.”

“What was it?”

“Um, I don’t know if this’ll make sense or not, but I’ve never really felt satisfied with where I’m at, you know? At least, not for a big chunk of my life.”

“So, you long for fulfilment,” Azula stated.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Azula smiled as she took Ty Lee’s hands. “Lee, I’m glad that you were able to figure out so much in such little time.”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “Wow, really?”

“Yes.”

The princess kissed her hand. Again, heat made its way to her face, her then paper skin set ablaze by Azula’s gesture, leaving nothing but ashes. She wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or not, but her lover was tearing down what little self-control she had left. Much like the city they stayed at, Azula ripped her from the inside. Her yearning for the princess, for her gentle touch to grow rough and ragged, it was all too overwhelming.

She gritted her teeth as the girl tried to rid her mind of such thoughts, reminding herself that it wasn’t the time to indulge in her perverted side. Not yet, at least. With a breath, she waited for Azula to look up. The same piercing gaze managed to light her on fire for a second time, an ability that she must’ve gotten down to science, Ty Lee presumed.

“Um, so what now?” the brunette asked.

“Now,” Azula pulled away, “I ask you about your purpose. Since you already know what you value in life, what do you think is your purpose?”

Ty Lee paused. “Well, I guess my purpose is my goal. And since I want to find fulfillment, I’ll have to start with finding true happiness. Because, I think that’s the only way I can reach that goal.”

“And what do you mean by, ‘true happiness’?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee scratched her head. “Well, I guess it means something that stays. Don’t get me wrong, I love you. But I don’t think this is what will give me, like, _real_ happiness.”

“Do you mean the type of joy that will last for a long time?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Azula hummed. “Well, now you know what you want to do. So, I’ll leave you with this. Would you still like to help me? or would you rather chase your own goal?”

Ty Lee didn’t hesitate. “Well, actually. When I was thinking about this whole, purpose thing, I realized that you made me really happy. Like, really, really happy. And even if it’s just for a while, I’d like to help you be happy too.

“Because honestly, whenever you’re happy, I’m happy. And since I have no idea what will give me, like, actual happiness, I’ll just stick with you. And once were done, I can start doing my own stuff.”

Azula raised a brow. “Is that what you truly want?”

“Yeah, I hope you’re okay with that.”

Azula rested her head on one hand. “Something like that will take a lot of resolve. Do you think you can see it through?”

Ty Lee paused. “Honestly, I don’t really know. I just know that I wanna be happy, and I wanna be fulfilled and stuff. Yeah, helping you is a part of it, but I don’t think I can rely on only you to give me that.

“It’ll be unfair to you. So, I need to find my own thing. You’ll be Fire Lord, and I can be something else.”

The princess stared at her. “How bad do you want it? Your happiness.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “Well, I can’t live without it. So, pretty bad, I guess.”

Azula’s gaze remained fixed on her. Ty Lee begged for her glare to relent. But of course, it didn’t. Rather, with each second that passed, the princess analyzed every corner of her expression. Each small detail on her face, perhaps even her soul, under the microscope that is Azula’s stare. She stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt her lover’s undeniably long train of thought. Whatever it was, she wasn’t sure enough to decide.

“Very well,” Azula said, “I believe you.”

The princess took her hands once more. With their fingers intertwined, the brunette savored in her warm touch. Perhaps it was due to her bending, or maybe she’d always been that way.

“Ty Lee, I believe that you will achieve greatness,” Azula said.

Azula’s honey laced words compelled Ty Lee to pull the princess into an embrace. She thanked her; a grin stuck on the brunette’s face to the point her cheeks would hurt. Her hands wrapped around the other, with a loss of what to say other than the habitual ‘thank you.’ A giddiness crawled its way up her stomach, then to her voice. Once cheery, with a punchy haste to its delivery. It became choked, unruly.

Azula too reciprocated the hug. She didn’t bother to say anything, basking in Ty Lee’s onslaught of gratitude. After a few seconds, the two said nothing to each other, only holding the other in their arms. Ty Lee in particular took a liking to the princess’s shoulder, as she rested her head on it, the comforting waft of Azula’s scent making its way to her senses. One with such a specific mixture of aromas, she couldn’t begin to describe it with words. All she knew was she’d like to have more of it around her. On top of her, all over her body. To have it fill and overflow her very being, that would be nice.

Soon enough, the princess pulled away. She placed a hand on Ty Lee’s chin, tracing along her skin till she reached the brunette’s bottom lip. Her intentions were clear, and Ty Lee, in all her patient conscious, decided to lean in and kiss Azula. It was calm, slow and loving. A tingling sensation poked from under her skin, like needles. Which then turned to one of frantic passion, a struggle to take each other’s clothes off as Ty Lee tugged at Azula’s belt.

The princess pushed her farther and farther back, reaching the bed’s head rest. Azula wasted no time in stripping her lover, leaving nothing but the cloth that bind her chest. They continued the hot kiss, Ty Lee’s body growing warmer with each caress of Azula’s hand on her skin. Up and down it went, exploring every corner of her body, her inner thigh. The girl whined as she asked for more, legs squirmed as the heat came bubbling to the surface, igniting her skin to ashes. Through bated breath, Azula played with Ty Lee’s inner folds.

She clung on to the princess’s shoulders, moaning in gratitude. The chanting of Azula’s name could be heard, one that only hastened the princess’s rhythm. The pleasure that came from her body was too much to bear, too overwhelming for her and her alone to feel. Like the heat, it only intensified with each stroke of Azula’s finger, relentless in its conquest to please the already gratified Ty Lee. Though, gratify wouldn’t be right, as the brunette didn’t want to stop. Rather, she wanted to share the pleasure with Azula.

Ty Lee pulled her lover into a fierce kiss, which halted Azula’s hands. As she pulled away, she found herself to struggle on what to say. Her mind raced here and there, to the point where the only words that came out her throat were fractured syllables. They were disjointed from one other, and Azula couldn’t recognize them as a sentence. Through the furnace that raged inside her, she somehow collected her thoughts, allowing herself to speak in a somewhat coherent manner.

She caressed Azula’s cheek, who leaned into her calloused touch. “You…you can do it now.”

The princess gulped. She undid her belt and threw it to the side, as if the expensive leather were worthless. She took off her robe and shirt, hair slightly amess. Ty Lee chuckled at the sight, it wasn’t often that she got to see Azula so worked up, perhaps as desperate as she was. Her light skin contrasted well with her taut muscles—a testament to her lifelong training as a warrior. Though Ty Lee knew it to be anything but alabaster, no thanks to her.

They kissed once more; every bit as passionate as the one before. Azula entered Ty Lee with a desperate haste, causing the brunette to groan, muffled by her lover’s kiss. The heat from her core lambasted her insides, as they were being scraped out by Azula. Every part of her was now vulnerable to the princess’s loving touch, her inferno now stuffed with embers.

Ty Lee parted from the kiss as she grabbed onto the princess’s back. The whining and begging for more left her lips and reached her lover’s attentive ears, who then proceeded to move with greater force. The brunette thanked Azula as she began to chant her name once more, to the point the princess’s name lost all meaning. Her body was hot to the touch. They made love like animals, writhing around in each other’s warmth in an overwrought search for greater pleasure.

She clawed onto Azula’s back, unconcerned by the growing number of scars she’d inflict on her lover. For Ty Lee couldn’t think straight, if at all. All she wanted was to feel more, she needed more, she was so close. Azula’s fire had drawn its toll on her body, and she couldn’t bear the thought of holding out any further. She had reached as far as she could go, and Ty Lee kissed Azula as blissful waves of pleasure made their way through her body. She moaned, and writhed, and clawed and trembled—drawing Azula to the point of no return as well. The heat was unbearable, as if the azure flames of her lover truly filled her insides.

Her continuous moaning was silenced by another deep kiss. The passion, though over, still lingered in the two of them. They parted, both gasping for air as Azula fell next to Ty Lee, eyes still fixed on the weary brunette. Ty Lee smiled, she thanked Azula one more time, using her title as her hand caressed the princess’s cheek.

Like before, Azula leaned into her touch, seemingly at the mercy of her will. Ty Lee, however, was much too tired to act upon her new found authority. Instead, she wished for the both of them to lie next to each other, until Azula returned to her office to do whatever else. She huffed, annoyed that the princess was surrounded by constant work. She wondered why Zuko couldn’t take up some more of her duties, or if he were too incompetent to do even that.

Well, it didn’t matter, she could think on the topic another time. For now, she’d bask in Azula’s presence, before she left. But perhaps, she could convince her otherwise. Ty Lee, grazed along her lover’s skin, finally her hand resting on Azula’s shoulder. She wondered what to say, and how she’d go about doing it.

“I can’t stay,” Azula said.

The brunette eyes widened, now awake as the princess read her mind. “Why not?”

“It’ll be suspicious. Think about it, what reason do I have to spend the whole day in someone else’s room?”

Ty Lee frowned. “Well, I’m not just _anyone_ , right?”

Azula cupped her hand. “Yes, you’re right. But no one knows about us, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

She sat up, somehow already recovered. The princess’s eyes scanned the room in search of her discarded clothes, much like an eagle searching for nearby prey. Ty Lee, on the other hand, was quite discontent that her lover had to leave so soon. Of course, she knew the possible consequences if Azula overstayed her perceived welcome, and how such things would affect both of them. But as selfish as it was, she couldn’t bring herself to let go, not yet.

She too sat up, wrapped her arms around the princess’s shoulders. With a hum, Ty Lee spoke in a light voice. “Please, princess, five more minutes?”

Azula turned around. “Why? Do you want to have more sex?”

Ty Lee’s face heated up at the comment, one given to her in such a slack manner at that. She waved her arms at the princess, her mind scattered for a plethora of reasons she wanted Azula to stay—least of which involved her desire to continue.

“What—no. I just, want you to stay longer, that’s all.”

Azula snorted. Her giggling turned to laughter as she placed a hand on her stomach, resisted the urge to point at Ty Lee. However, her finger still managed to find its way in front of the brunette, taunting Ty lee’s patience.

She frowned. “What’s so funny? I just want to spend more time with you.”

Azula placed both hands on her shoulders. As she expelled the last of her bellowing the princess looked up, Ty Lee was taken aback from the sudden glare. She gulped, though didn’t back down from her statement. Azula smirked, she rested her head on Ty Lee shoulder, hugging the brunette not long after. Her body was warm, so much so that Ty Lee figured she could cook eggs and bacon on Azula’s skin. And as much as she wanted to stay mad, she couldn’t resist the pull of her lover’s embrace, thinking of how unfair it was that one person held so much power over her.

“I don’t want to leave, believe me. But unless you want this whole outpost to know we’re together, I need to go,” the princess said in a whisper.

Ty Lee pursed her lips. She wanted to argued, to list all the reasons why it wouldn’t matter if other people knew. But she wasn’t stupid, nor did she want the both of them to be ostracized due to her own selfishness. And so, she let go of Azula, a frown stuck on her face. The latter smiled as she grabbed the brunette’s hand, bringing it to her lips. Much like she did when the princess first entered her room, she kissed it in a gentle fashion. The gesture then turned into a trail of kisses, peppered along Ty Lee’s skin till Azula reached her lips.

They kissed for a little longer, before the princess pulled away. Though she had a smile on her face, Ty Lee was still bitter over their premature parting. But then again, she couldn’t do anything about it. Azula was right, and there was no use in arguing. Even so, she wished that one day, they wouldn’t have to hide their feelings for one another. She fantasized that when the princess became Fire Lord, that would change. But till then, Ty Lee supposed that being discreet was their best option.

“I love you,” she said.

Azula paused. For a moment, her eyes wandered off to the side, thinking, perhaps. It didn’t take long till her gaze returned to the brunette, who waited for a reply.

“I feel the same way,” she said.

Ty Lee pursed her lips. “Say it back.”

“Say what back?”

Ty Lee frowned as Azula chuckled.

“Alright, I love you too,” she said.

The brunette pulled Azula into a hug. She held on tight, much to the other’s surprise. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, will you please let go? I have to get going.”

Ty Lee sighed as she pulled away. Azula gave her a brisk thank you as she stood up. The princess didn’t take long to dress herself, only stopping to ask Ty Lee for help with her hair. Being the ever-gracious person that she was, the brunette agreed. Once she was finished, Ty Lee gave her one final peck on the cheek before the princess bid farewell. As her door closed, she lied on her bed, wondering what to do for the rest of her day.


	5. EXTRA CHAPTER: I'LL BE GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in Azula's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write an extra chapter because i still haven't sorted out the next ACTUAL chapter yet. But also because i'd like to write a chapter dedicated to Azula, in her POV. The chapter follows her from when she was a little gremlin child, to 17. 
> 
> Also, i really appreciate comments. So don't be afraid to write down your thoughts. :p

**I’LL BE GOOD**

Her first encounter with Ty Lee was nothing special. They were classmates and just so happened to work on a group project together, along with two other girls. The princess quickly established who would do what, positioning herself as leader and undertaking the most difficult aspect of the assignment. Whereas the other girls were more than content in receiving easy tasks, Ty Lee questioned if Azula herself was fine with taking up the hardest part. Something she’d never heard before. Being the prideful child that she was, Azula scoffed and brushed it off as nothing but a small bump in the road.

From then on, Azula kept an eye on the girl. She noted that not only did Ty Lee master acrobatics at a young age, she had an innate ability to draw others to her with her bubbly, air-headed persona. Even in less than ideal situations, she somehow managed to manipulate the situation. She made herself the victim, garnering sympathy from others. Such a feat finalized Azula’s decision to recruit the girl into her posse, along with Mai, who she deemed to be useful in carrying out her bidding.

Though her life at school was impressive, her home-life was another matter entirely. Being born as a fire-bending prodigy put much pressure on the little girl. And though she never showed it, Azula wasn’t satisfied with the strict, cold training her father put her through. Had it not been for the resolve and single-minded drive she developed out of necessity, the girl would’ve cracked under her father’s expectations.

As a part of her training, Azula spent many hours in the palace’s library. There, she would read texts which concerned politics, warfare, and history. At first, the princess questioned why she needed to dedicate so much time to reading. With the same wasted hours, she could’ve further polished her forms, or attended more war meetings to observe the learnt political theories in real-time.

But what started as a begrudging routine, soon turned into a solace. In the silence of the library, she could escape her father’s fearful glare, and not to mention her parent’s constant arguing. Once Azula finished her studies, she would read some more texts, if only as an excuse to stay longer. There, the girl would read of heroic figures, ones who would defy impossible challenges and achieve greatness. Unlike what she’d been taught, these men and women didn’t need to use fear to command others. Rather, they would use respect to make other’s love them.

Such a thought made her mind wonder, if she too would be able to command others with respect. What started as a mere hypothetical, soon turned into a full argument. If one could use respect as a tool for manipulation—and with great efficiency at that, why would one need to use fear? Azula reached the conclusion that both were perfectly fine on their one, each having strengths and weakness. But together, she figured, would be the ultimate combination. She would use respect to earn loyalty, and fear to make them stay in place.

When Zuko was banished, Azula’s training increased tenfold, which then compelled her to spend more time in the library. There, she would rid her problems with a good scroll or two, perhaps even five. As long as she was able to answer her father’s questions by the end of the day, it didn’t matter what she did inside. There, she had time to think for herself, for once, freed from the shackles of her father’s dogma. She questioned her existence, specifically what she was doing in life.

So far, she had been living and breathing to serve her father, and by extension, her country. But Azula wondered if one was equivocal to the other. She realized that although her father was head of state and leader of their country, the two were not one in the same. Her father was only one person amongst the millions that lived inside their great nation.

Then, Azula questioned why the Fire Lord’s desires were synonymous with what the people wanted. She had read of how taxing war could be to a population, in regards to its economy and morale. And so, she wondered why the Fire Lord would subject his people to something detrimental to their country’s wellbeing. The simple answer, Azula concluded based on what she knew of her father, was because he felt a need to establish his dominance over the rest of the world. He was compelled to prove to the rest of the world that he was a force to be reckoned with, that everyone and their mother should fear him. A petty goal, Azula thought, and one that would cost them their country.

After three long years, the crown prince’s banishment had ended, along with Azula’s training. No longer was she subject under her father’s thumb, and no longer did she hold him to high regard. By this point, Azula only wished to serve her country, whatever that may cost. She knew that she was capable, she had the resolve as well as a plan. But now the question was if she was able to do it alone, for a ruler never governs alone.

After her conquest in Ba Sing Se, Azula noticed something. Ty Lee had taken a liking to staring at her. Whenever they would converse, she seemed bashful, nervous even. Azula would be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed the attention. And so, when the time came and Ty Lee confessed to her, a reply had been ready for the girl.

Azula narrowed her gaze. “Ty Lee, do you fear me? Or do you respect me?”

Ty Lee’s answer caught Azula off guard. “Um, I respect you.”

“And why is that?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head. “Well, it’s kinda hard to say. I mean, you’re always so calm, and strong, and you always know what to do, what to say. Whenever there’s a challenge or something in your way, you just bulldoze through. You’re really cool, basically.”

Azula paused. “If what you say is true, let me ask you this. Will you still like me when we become closer?”

Ty Lee, with her eyes wide open, choked on her answer. Eventually, she was able to spout out a reply. “Yes, _Yes,_ totally.”

The first week was awkward. Whether that be from her compromised sleep schedule, as she had been appointed Ba Sing Se’s governor. Or rather, Ty Lee’s persistent timidness around her. But of course, Azula found ways for them to meet. The second week was promising, as consistent communication had been established between them. It was during this week that they would often have talks in her office, when she was done doing her work. One of their conversation veered off to a topic regarding their hobbies.

“So, you would just spend, like, hours in the library?” Ty Lee queried.

“Yes. It was either that, or face another round of my father’s incessant glaring,” she sipped her tea.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “You mean, the Fire Lord would stare at you all the time?”

“Like a hawk, stalking it’s oblivious prey. And he still does it sometimes, when he thinks I’m not looking.”

“Why would he stare at you so much?” Ty Lee asked in a curios tone.

Azula scoffed. “I haven’t the faintest clue. Perhaps it was a way to keep me in place, or maybe he enjoys stressing me out. But speaking of libraries, what type of scrolls do you usually read?”

“Well, I don’t really read much. But I do like this one scroll.”

“That being?” The princess leaned back against her leather chair.

“Um,” Ty Lee waved her hand at Azula, “I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

Azula raised a brow. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Uh, okay. It’s the one about the two lovers,” Ty Lee paused.

“Ty Lee, you need to be more specific.”

Ty Lee paused for a little longer. “Uh, they met on Ember Island. At first, the main character hated the other person, but after a while, they got along and fell in love.”

Azula furrowed her brows as she recognized the summary. “It was set before Sozin’s comet. They loved each other deeply, but could never be together. Not only because the love interest had to return to the mainland, but also because they were both men.”

The brunette snapped her finger as she smiled. “Yeah, that one. It’s really cheesy, but also super cute. I really like the part where Hanzei confessed to Suizei. Like, they go around a statue and the writer lets you, kinda like, interpret what the characters are feeling.”

Azula chuckled. “I never knew you took a liking to such writings.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forbidden romance,” Azula sat up straight, “That scroll had been banned for more than a century. So, tell me, how did you get your hands on it?”

Ty Lee pursed her lips as she realized that it wasn’t wise to admit to that she had been reading banned writing to a royal. “Uh, I found it when I was still in the circus.”

“And I presume that they possess many other writings with a similar theme?”

Ty Lee nodded. “Yeah, basically.”

Azula chuckled. “You do realize that I could imprison you for that? So, why did you tell me? why didn’t you give me some obvious lie to cover up the truth?”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you going to throw me in jail.”

Azula smiled. “No, but I could’ve. To tell you the truth, I couldn’t care less if anybody read such things. But what amazes me is that you didn’t hesitate to tell me the truth, why is that?”

Ty Lee let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Azula, her words came in a steady pace. “I mean, what’s the point? Even if I did lie, someone would find out sooner or later. So, might as well tell you now, you know?”

Her words caused Azula to smile, re-consider her view on Ty Lee. Perhaps, she wasn’t just some airheaded pretty girl, and that it had been foolish of her to underestimate her conscious. But now, Azula wanted to know how far it went. To determine whether she was like the rest, or if the brunette has some capacity to understand Azula. The next day, Azula summoned Ty Lee to her office.

“Ty Lee, I need you to do something for me,” she said.

The brunette placed a hand on her chin. “Uh, okay. What can I do for you, _your highness?_ ”

Azula chuckled at the exaggerated way she spoke. It caused Ty Lee eyes to twinkle, if only for a moment.

“I need you to make me some jasmine tea,” was all the princess said.

“Is that it?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula nodded. “Yes.”

“Huh, okay,” the brunette quirked up a brow, “Well, I’ll be back.”

And with that, she left with a cheery smile on her face. Though, Azula could only watch as she knew that the entire outpost was lacking in jasmine tea. In fact, ever since the Fire Nation conquered Ba Sing Se, all production of tea had been halted, as Azula saw no point in continuing it. The princess sat on her chair, reading through paperwork as she wondered if Ty Lee could make the impossible happen. Common sense would dictate that it couldn’t be done. However, a person who bore enough resolve could make even their environment bend to their will. She was certain that there was some type of illegal stockpile of tea hidden away in the city, she just didn’t know where.

Night came and Azula was ready to retire to her chambers. But before she could leave her office, there came Ty Lee, a tray of jasmine tea in her hands. Needless to say, Azula’s jaw was damn near on the floor. She didn’t consider that the brunette would be able to locate and extract the tea, let alone deliver it to her in the same day. She took the tray away from the exhausted girl and allowed her to sit on her leather chair. Ty Lee hummed as she made contact with the fine leather.

“How did you get the tea?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee leaned back against the chair, gasping for breath. “When I found out that we were out of jasmine tea, I asked around the outpost and found a guard that knew about a hidden ring of tea smugglers around the run-down parts of the outer ring.

“Then, I kinda wandered around there until this shady looking dude came up to me and offered me some tea. After I asked him if it was jasmine tea, he nodded and told me that he’d sell some to me. I bought it, and somehow came here just before you were about to leave. _Ah man_ , I’m so tired.”

Azula took the cup and sniffed its contents. Sure enough, it was jasmine tea. “Admirable.”

“What?” Ty Lee asked.

“What you did, it was admirable. No, impressive even. You made the impossible happen.”

Azula took Ty Lee hands as she stared at the brunette. “Ty Lee, I knew that we didn’t have any jasmine tea. I wanted to test how capable you were, and you delivered.”

Ty Lee gulped. “ _Wow_ , really?”

“Yes, you have greatly exceeded my expectations. And to me, this proves that you are not only capable, but persistent. You have resolve.”

“Re—what now?” Ty Lee furrowed her brows.

From then on, Azula realized that just by her command alone, Ty Lee was capable of greatness. It was impressive, admirable, awesome. Never in her life has she seen someone capable of achieving the impossible, in so little time. Her resolve had lit up the path she was meant to take, something she didn’t often see in the regular man. Azula wondered if Ty Lee could join the princess in her journey to become the better man. And after considering what the brunette had done, there was no doubt in Azula’s mind that she at least had the potential to do so.


	6. IT'S CALLED A TRAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai's angels board a train, with Ty Lee and Azula arguing about the contents of a book thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! So, one of the things that barred me from fully shipping canon TyZula, among other things, was Azula and the fact that she burned down the circus. However, with this older version of her who can use words just as well as intimidation, all Azula needed to do was show up to the circus and ask Ty Lee to help her. Of course, Ty Lee accepted, not just because of Azula's silver tongue, but due to the fact that she had always had a crush on the princess. I also used the map from this link: https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Democratic_Earth_Nation_(ATSS) As a basis for the Earth Kingdom's geography. Since, i figured that the Earth Kingdom's real life counter part ancient China was also pretty big, it wouldn't be out of question for them to have multiple states.

**IT’S CALLED A TRAIN**

“Whoa, what’s that?” Ty Lee’s eyes sparkled in wonder.

“It’s called a train,” Azula said.

Ty Lee stepped towards the machine. It sat on a bed of rails which stretched far past the horizon, and the ‘train’ itself was a wonder, made out of several carts with the Fire Nation emblem on the front cart. The brunette recalled Azula stating that it was not only capable of transporting equipment and resources, but passengers as well. And as her eyes scanned the metal machine, Ty Lee was able to wrap her head around such a claim.

“Are you going to let her keep ogling the thing?” Mai asked.

The brunette turned around. Ashy eyes met with the tawny brown of her friend’s, though her gaze had been narrowed down on Ty Lee, a displeased look replacing her usual blasé expression. Azula on the other hand had her eyes fixed onto the brunette. She wondered what to do under Azula’s stare, her mind questioned how it was that she hadn’t grown used to the princess’s routine looks. All she could come up with was a simple wave.

Mai groaned. “Can we just get on already?”

“Very well,” Azula said.

Ty Lee then boarded the train, along with her friends and about five dozen soldiers. Though, she hadn’t a clue where they were headed. Last she remembered, they were to visit a state near Ba Sing Se, but the princess hadn’t specified which one. She leaned on the fine leather of her seat, pleased that their cart had been made with the same materials as Azula’s office. From the dark varnish of the metal floors, to the cabinets around them which held a number of scrolls, and the dark brown oak of their table. Such a theme rang familiar with her, gave off a sort of comfort she loved.

“Hey, where are we going anyway?” Ty Lee queried.

“Kerkaw. We’ll be there by daybreak,” Azula said, the rustling of paper between her fingers.

She turned around to look out the window. There, it seemed that the outside world sped past them. It made Ty Lee wonder if they were the ones moving, or if their environment had taken up to running faster than she imagined it possible. She knew that it was feasible for the ground to move, whether that be from earth quakes or the gradual movement from within the earth. She questioned how many thousand years it would take for the dirt under them to be moving at such speed, similar to what she was experiencing.

An interesting conundrum. She asked herself if human beings were able to survive long enough to see such a day happen, though she knew it to be ‘improbable,’ as Azula would say. Then, she asked if it were possible for the Fire Nation to create faster trains, ones which could zoom past Ba Sing Se till Kerkaw in only an hour. That would be nice.

“Why are we going there?” Mai asked in a rather dull voice.

Ty Lee took her eyes off the window, her buzzing mind now calmed as Mai’s question brought her back to the present. Her friend looked bored as always.

Azula’s eyes were glued to a text. “My father has assigned me there; he wrote that I was to eliminate a local warlord in Chao.”

Mai shrugged. “Then why are we going to Kerkaw? And why do you have to deal with him?”

“Mai, you shouldn’t question the Fire Lord’s orders,” Azula said.

“I’m not, I’m just saying that the Fire Lord could’ve made one of his generals do it. You’re already governing Ba Sing Se, and he wants you to do beat up some warlord on top of that?”

Azula quirked up a brow. “Do you, perhaps, feel inconvenienced?”

“I do.” Mai’s expression lay blank.

The princess smirked. “Well, I’m sorry that you won’t be able to read any of my _dear_ brother’s letters till we get back. Truly, I pity the both of you.”

“Whatever,” Mai said.

Ty Lee jumped in. “Hey, come on guys, calm down. And besides, isn’t this cool? I mean, we’re on a _train_.”

Mai looked at her. “What about it?”

The brunette leaned in as she grabbed Mai’s arms. “Are you kidding me? We’re going a million kilometers an hour, I never even knew this was possible.”

“You’ve never been on a train before?” Mai asked, retracting from Ty Lee’s grasp.

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “No, have you?”

Mai shrugged. “A couple of times. But I got to say, the constant smog and depressing interior isn’t for me.”

The brunette gasped. “What—Really? But the trains in Ba Sing Se aren’t like that.”

“No, the ones in the mainland.”

“They have trains in the mainland now?”

Mai nodded.

“Wow, that’s so cool. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ty Lee asked.

“I thought we’d get back sooner,” Mai’s eyes veered off to the side, “Then you’ll see all the stuff you missed since you joined the circus.”

Azula joined in. “Even if you have been on a train before, none would compare in terms of speed.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “What does it matter? They’re all the same anyway.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Azula flipped to another page, “I personally oversaw the creation of this one.”

Again, Ty Lee gasped. “How did you get it to run super-fast?”

Azula looked up for a brief moment. “I wouldn’t know. I told the engineers that they had better make a faster model, and so they did.”

Though disappointed at such a simple answer, Ty Lee figured that even with a detailed reply, she wouldn’t be able to make sense of it. But still, the fact that they were able to sit inside such a wonder of engineering, she couldn’t help but to continue staring out the window. Ty Lee wondered what the trains in the mainland were like, and if they truly couldn’t compete in terms of speed, as well as power.

As the ride went on, Ty Lee struck up conversation with Mai. Though she noted that the latter was reluctant to join in, as most all the topics Mai found to be uninteresting. They spoke of the train, as Ty Lee couldn’t stop fawning over how advanced and ‘cool’ it was. Mai commented on how backwards the circus must be, to the point that they never bothered to use a train as means of transport. Ty Lee laughed as she recalled how she had to pack her tent every time they would re-locate, a statement which left Mai speechless.

“How do you even pack a tent?” she asked.

Ty Lee placed a hand on her chin. “Well, it’s not that hard, especially since mine wasn’t that big.”

“How did you live like that for three years?”

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head, she hummed. “I never really thought about it, honestly. I was happy, and that’s all that mattered to me.”

“So, you’re fine with anything as long as it makes you happy?”

The brunette hummed once more. “Well, I wouldn’t say _anything_ , but yeah, basically.”

Mai pursed her lips. “Right.”

Their conversation moved on to another topic, one which concerned what interesting happenings have been going on in their lives. And keeping with such a theme, Ty Lee had one burning question to ask her friend. She leaned in, a grin stuck onto her face, one which granted a rather concerned look from Mai. Though, the brunette couldn’t help that she was curios, any sane person with a working pair of eye balls would want to prove their suspicions correct.

“You still haven’t told me about Zuko,” Ty Lee’s words came out in a frantic haste, each syllable laced with intrigue.

Mai rolled her eyes. “Why do you care?”

Ty Lee’s grin persisted. “I think you know why.”

The girl sighed, stoking the burning interest within Ty Lee’s psyche. Whereas before she held a mere sense of curiosity, now she was rivetted, compelled to find out more of her friend’s love life. Of course, she knew that it wasn’t quite nice to put one’s nose where it didn’t belong. But Ty Lee figured that they were close enough to speak of such things with each other, without a need for shame at that. And if Mai required a little shove to fess up, Ty Lee was more than happy to oblige.

“Come on, come on, come on. Tell me, tell me, I know you want to tell me,” Ty Lee repeated those words like a chant, one which could grant her the wish she so desired.

“ _Fine._ What do you want to know?” Mai growled.

Ty Lee clasped her hands together as she made incomprehensible noises. Her feet stomped the metal floor multiple times as her mind raced to search for what to say, and which topic she’d delve into. Amidst her squealing, Ty Lee managed to cherry pick a subject. One so influential, that to not learn its truth would rob her of the fulfilling life she so desperately desired. That being Mai and Zuko’s relationship status.

“Are you and Zuko together yet?” she asked through bated breath.

Mai took in a breath. “Yes, we are. There, I told you, now stop talking.”

Again, Ty Lee squealed in excitement. A giddiness came from her stomach and made its way through her entire body, coursing through her veins like some type of drug she’s never heard of. Like a child after receiving candy, she couldn’t be bothered to lay still. Her feet continued to stomp on the floor, her arms fidgeting on her side, grin molded onto the girls now sore cheeks. She leaned in, eyes twinkled as she was obligated to learn more. She needed to, she had to.

“And? How is it like?” she asked.

“How should I know? We haven’t even met in person.”

Ty Lee pouted. “Aw, come on, Mai. You’ve been writing, right? Can you at least tell me about that?”

Mai sighed. “This is the last question.”

The brunette nodded with a fervent enthusiasm. “Yes, totally. Just tell me already, please, I’m _dying_.”

Again, Mai sighed. “We’ve been talking about what to do when I get back. But whenever I give him an idea, he always tells me to visit some tea shop instead.”

“Why a tea shop?” Ty Lee queried.

“Didn’t I tell you that was the last question?”

Before Ty Lee could say anything, a sharp voice cut through their conversation.

“No, do tell, why would he want the both of you to visit a tea shop?” Azula asked.

Mai’s eyes widened for a split second, taken aback by the sudden intrusion. “I don’t know, he keeps telling me that the tea there reminded him of his uncle or something.”

The princess quirked up a brow. “I see. Well, that certainly does sound interesting.”

“Seriously? What’s so fun about going to a tea shop anyways? You just sit down, drink tea and leave,” Mai said in a slight huff.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. Her friend was right, there wasn’t much to do in a tea shop. However, she figured that the purpose of such an establishment was not only limited to selling tea.

“I don’t think that’s it,” she said, “Yeah sure, you drink and stuff. But since Zuko and you will be going on a _date,_ you’ll also talk. And I mean, that can be fun too.”

Mai rolled her eyes, though Ty Lee was reluctant to believe that her friend brushed off the idea with such ease.

And so, their conversation went on, with minimal to no interruptions from Azula. They spoke of what Ty Lee should do once they reached the mainland, the brunette approximating how much progress she’s yet to see in the three years she was gone. Mai shrugged, noting that though much has changed in terms of technological development and city planning, the people were still the same.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Mai expressed her desire to leave for another cart. She commented on how dull the inside looked, as if someone had taken the interior planning of an office and slathered it all over their cart. Ty Lee questioned how that was a bad thing, adding that it must be some type of innovation, at least in terms of train interior design.

“Ty Lee, it’s a train. Train’s aren’t supposed to look like offices,” Mai said.

Ty Lee shrugged. “Why not?”

“Whatever, my point is this cart is boring.”

Azula cut in. “And do you expect the other carts to be exciting? Compared to the others, our cart is far superior. It even has comfortable seating and an efficient cooling unit.”

Mai pointed towards the cabinet next to Azula. “Oh please, how is _that_ superior?”

The princess quirked up a brow. “This cabinet is filled with many interesting scrolls to read, perfect for killing time till we reach Kerkaw.”

The girl blinked a few times. “Right, and what sort of interesting scrolls are inside that cabinet?”

“That depends, what do you like to read?” Azula asked.

“I don’t like reading,” the girl said, a blank look on her face.

Azula scoffed. “Well, too bad. I suppose you’ll have to find something else to do till we get there.”

“I will.” Mai turned around and left.

With nobody but the two of them, Ty Lee inched closer to the princess, who’s eyes meticulously scanned through the text. She came so close that no space was between them, the princess paying no mind. Ty Lee pursed her lips as she wondered what Azula was reading, and if it were something far beyond her realm of comprehension. Though, even if it were, she wouldn’t mind having the princess explain at length the many intricacies of the text.

She asked Azula what it was that had captured her attention for much of the ride. The princess eyes attention on the paper; she spoke in a low voice. “Something.”

Ty Lee frowned. She slid closer once more, to snatch a glimpse of what Azula had been reading. Much to her surprise, she found that the text bore a story she was quite familiar with. One which told of a passionate summer between star-crossed lovers, and one that had piqued her interest so that it became Ty Lee’s favorite scroll to read. That is to say, if she had even bothered to read any scrolls for the past few months.

“I thought you didn’t like romance,” she said.

The princess’s attention didn’t stray. “I don’t.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “So, why are you reading that then?”

“It was a whim,” Azula said.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Right, totally. Where did you even get that?”

“I bought it in Ba Sing Se. Though the subject matter itself taboo, there is no legal ban. And even if there was, I doubt they would’ve been able to enforce it,” Azula said.

Ty Lee tilted her head, bewildered by the princess’s sudden change of heart. “Yeah, and I’m supposed to believe that you don’t hate romance all of a sudden?”

“What else do you want me to tell you?” Azula asked, “I’ve given you the truth, yet you don’t believe me. Do you, perhaps, want me to lie?”

The brunette rested her head on Azula’s shoulder, her thin fingers ran down her lover’s back. “I never said that.”

“My point stands. If you don’t believe the truth, what do you want me to do?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee paused for a moment as her mind came up with the right words to form her next few sentences. As she remained silent, her hand continued to run up and down Azula’s back. She hummed, both from her lover’s warmth and through force of habit. Her psyche raced past the many possible questions and statements for her to say, Ty Lee at one point lost on how the conversation even started. By the end, she settled for a simple reply.

“I mean. No, I don’t want that. It’s just, I kinda find it hard to believe that you can tolerate it now,” she said.

Azula closed the text, Ty Lee eyes wandered up as they were met with a fierce stare. The princess leaned in, their face mere inches apart.

“Would you like to know?” The princess asked.

Ty Lee nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Azula leaned against the seat. “I had a believe that romance was a waste of time. It was so strong that it bordered on conviction. So, to test my notion, I chose to read it for myself.”

“And?” Ty Lee asked.

“Much like I expected, the story was boring at best. It’s like any other doomed romance, though the only difference being that they didn’t commit a double suicide.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Isn’t that a good thing. I mean, yeah, they didn’t get a happy ending, but they didn’t die either.”

Azula chuckled. “Just because something is different, doesn’t mean it’s good. And besides, what you and I consider to be ‘good’ is subjective. I like to read stories of noble men defeating impossible odds, while you choose to consume that three-hundred-page story. And one of a love that amounted to nothing by the end.”

“What do you mean?” Ty Lee asked, puzzled.

“I simply don’t like reading stories where the previous two hundred and fifty pages worth of progress was thrown out for a flimsy excuse.”

The brunette placed a hand on her chin. “Wait a minute. No, that’s not right. Hanzei and Suizei didn’t want to break up, but they had to. Hanzei even told Suizei that he could stay with him for the rest of his life, but Suizei insisted on him to go back.”

“And why’s that? Why couldn’t he have accepted the offer? If he loved Hanzei to the point where he couldn’t live without the other, supposedly, the logical reply would be ‘yes,”’ Azula said.

“Well, if he did, other people would’ve found out. Like Suizei’s parents, and his friends, or even the entire island.”

Azula quirked up a brow. “So, what was the point of the story then?”

“Well, what do you mean?”

The princess leaned in once more. “Every story has a purpose, a reason they were created and printed for the rest of us to see. And with such a promising buildup and execution, it made no logical sense when they couldn’t stay with one another.

“The author abandoned several pages worth of character development and dialogue. Ones that stated their fervent love for one another, despite what society may deem to be acceptable. Not to mention the two separate character arcs that served the purpose of solidifying their, and by extension, the readers confidence in their feelings for each other.

“The natural thought process would be that the author is trying to write a story of ‘true love.’ In the book’s words, one that can transcend the boundaries of circumstance and gender. So, why couldn’t they have stayed together? Was that supposed to be some pitiful attempt at a plot twist? Or had sir Zoge gotten lazy and sloppily threw together an ending at the very last second?”

Ty Lee paused. She spoke with in a slow manner, though slurred ever so slightly as the girl collected her thoughts.

“Well, I don’t think that the story was illogical. I mean, yeah sure, they always talked about how they loved each other and stuff. But, I think that was just a way for the author to show how immature they were,” she said.

“Your point being?” Azula asked.

“I mean,” Ty Lee started, “I think sir Zoge was trying to, like, write young love. Because that’s the kind of stuff that young people do, right? They fall in love quick and sort of burn out by the end of the season. Suizei was older by five years, so he knew that if Hanzei stayed with him, they would have a lot of problems.

“And I think that by the end, he knew their relationship could never work out. Not just because they’re both men, but also because Hanzei is sorta impulsive and doesn’t really know what he wants in the long run, you know?”

Azula quirked up a brow. “I disagree. It was made painfully obvious by the author that through Suizei, Hanzei had found his purpose. That is, to be happy and live with his lover for the rest of his fictitious life.

“The same happens to Suizei, as he realizes that with Hanzei, his life somehow becomes better. So, as the both of them have found meaning in each other, why couldn’t they have followed through? Why didn’t they see it to the end?”

“Well, even if they were madly in love, that won’t change their circumstance,” Ty Lee said.

Azula scoffed. “Pathetic.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Why’s that?”

Azula rested her head on one hand. “They allowed their surroundings to bar them from their goal, their purpose—that is to be with one another till death. That not only means that they didn’t have the resolve to reach their supposed meaning in life, it also indicates that their happiness wasn’t the focus in their life.

“Something I find hard to believe, as the book had repeated it over and over again,” the princess said.

Ty Lee Furrowed her brows. “Well, if they did stay together, what would they do if someone found out?”

Azula chuckled. “If they could have sex on the beach and have no one find out—whether that be from plot armor or pure chance, I doubt that anyone will so much as suspect that they were together.”

The brunette pursed her lips. “Don’t say it so suddenly.”

“Say what? Sex?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee nodded. The princess quirked up a brow.

“Now why is it that the same person who had sex in my office, be sheepish around the word sex?” Azula said.

Heat crept up the brunette’s neck as she fumbled over her words. “I’m not sheepish, I just didn’t expect it.”

Azula leaned in. “Sex.”

“What?” Ty Lee queried, confused as to what was happening.

The princess continued to lean forward, repeating the word. The heat from earlier had made its way up Ty Lee’s neck, scorching the brunette’s cheeks. The continuous recital brought back images of yesterday. The warmth they shared with one another, the frantic words of passion that Ty Lee huffed out, and the intimacy of it all. She gulped as the girl covered Azula’s mouth, unsure of what else to do.

Though the princess’s voice was muffled, what little composure she had within herself had dissipated. She pursed her lips as the brunette allowed herself to be pushed down by her lover. Her chest was tight, shoulders slack as she looked away, unable to meet Azula’s stare. She didn’t know what would happen, though a sense of relief washed over her as Azula ceased her chanting.

The princess kissed the inside of Ty Lee’s hand, which made the brunette’s chest clench. Azula grabbed the other’s palm, placing it on her cheek.

“So, you were embarrassed,” she said.

Ty Lee couldn’t look at the other. “Yeah, yeah, you got me.”

“Lee, look at me.”

Ty Lee took in a breath. She sighed, her head turning to meet the princess’s look. Their faces weren’t too far apart, and Ty Lee couldn’t help but play with Azula’s hair. Like water flowing through a river, it slid nicely down her shoulders and back, the stark shade of raven black absorbing any type of light it came in contact with. Azula’s eyes pierced through Ty Lee’s being; so sharp was her stare that the brunette wondered if the princess could read her mind. The longing she had within her strengthened as her fingers caressed the princess’s delicate skin, light like feathers.

“Don’t lie to me again,” Azula said, her voice nearing a whisper.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze on the princess. Her mind questioned whether that was to be a promise. And if so, she asked how long it would last. However, Ty Lee figured that it was up for her to decide, whether the agreement would be seen through till the end. But she didn’t want to answer, not yet. For now, she desired to lie with Azula, not caring if anyone walked in and caught them so close to. If anything, perhaps that would lighten their load, so to speak. As they wouldn’t need to hide what’s already been discovered. A foolish dream, but one she wished to be true none the less.

_‘Is this what Suizei felt like?’ she thought._

Azula rested atop her. And through the chug and clacking of the train, Ty Lee could feel the princess’s breathing rise and fall. How her chest would heave, Azula’s warm breath on her skin, and heat that came from her presence. Ty lee wrapped her arms around the princess, as she wouldn’t want the her to leave so soon.

“Hey, Zula, what would you do if you were in Suizei’s shoes?” she asked.

The princess didn’t say anything for a brief second. “Would that make you Hanzei?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Azula paused. “Then, I’ll accept your offer.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “But what if other people find out about us?”

“They won’t.”

“How do you know?” the brunette queried.

Azula didn’t hesitate. “We’re already together, and since we have yet to be discovered, all we need to do is continue.”

“But what if I want more?”

“Then I will give you more,” Azula said.

Ty Lee’s fingers slid up and down her lover’s back, trailing circles and squares. “Can you really give me what I want?”

“Of course.”

Ty Lee chose to stay quiet, as she realized how idiotic her wish sounded. She knew it was impossible, so there was no point in dreaming. Instead, she turned to face Azula. The girl kissed her lover’s a few times, each one being longer than the last. They were nowhere near frantic enough to start anything too passionate, thought Ty Lee did enjoy the soft yet wet touch of Azula’s lips. She hummed into the kiss as her fingers ran past Azula’s hair, though making sure to not ruin her top-knot.

After a few minutes or so, the kissing ceased. Though, Ty Lee refused to let go of Azula.

“Ty Lee, someone might come.”

“Yeah, but I kinda don’t feel like moving.”

Azula sighed. “Are you doing this because of yesterday?”

“I mean, it’s not _just_ that,” Ty Lee said.

The princess chuckled. “I won’t leave you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Ty Lee pursed her lips. “I know you won’t. I just…want us to stay like this for a little longer.”

“Was that what you wanted?”

The brunette paused. “Yeah.”

And so, they remained in each other’s arms. Ty Lee held tight to Azula, savoring every bit of the other’s presence, particularly her warmth. Again, she wondered whether it was due to her firebending, but she’s noted that her lover has always been hotter than anyone else she’s come across. Ty Lee took in a breath, she hummed at the scent of fragrant shampoo, her fingers treading across the smooth fabric of Azula’s clothes—the likes of which have no doubt been doused in expensive dyes.

The princess too dragged her slender fingers across Ty Lee’s cheek. The touch of Azula’s hand caused the brunette to smile. She realized how ridiculous that sounded, for someone to grin at the mere sensation of another’s hand. She asked herself if it were wrong for her to be enjoying the moment, whether they shouldn’t be doing such things in the first place. A rhetorical question, for she knew the answer.

Ty Lee looked at Azula as she spoke in a low voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Azula cupped Ty Lee’s cheek, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Languid and warm, she ran her fingers through Azula’s hair, not wanting to let go. Though the kiss itself didn’t last long, they remained in each other’s arms. With Ty Lee’s fingers rubbing Azula’s back as they spoke of thoughtless ramblings, topics that concerned nothing and everything. Amidst their conversation, the brunette wanted to ask something she thought to be important.

“What do you think we’ll be in the future?” she asked.

Azula stayed silent. For a few seconds, it seemed that she had nothing to say.

“I will be Fire Lord, and you will have found true happiness,” the princess finally spoke.

“No, not that. I mean us,” Ty Lee said.

The princess hummed. “I think we’ll stay together.”

“Do you think we’ll ever be more?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Ty Lee paused, her thoughts buzzed across her psyche, wondering if Azula meant what she said. “Yeah…I hope so.”


	7. 红。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! 红 is the Chinese word for red, a color that often invokes feelings of danger. But even if our senses tell us that red is a dangerous color, we are still drawn to it. Like water and oil, a part of us appreciate it's powerfully bold crimson hue, while the other wants to distance ourselves from it. As humans we constantly contradict ourselves, example being our appreciation for red. That's something which has always interested me, as it got me thinking on why we would dare defy even ourselves.

**红**

True to Azula’s words, they arrived at daybreak. The freezing air breezed past them as Ty Lee got off the train, still a ways away from their destination. She couldn’t be bothered to look around, for her eyes remained heavy. Her limp body swayed here and there, with no sense of direction to her saunter.

Her eyes were fixed to the ground. Dark and damp, she wondered how long it’ll take till her feet started feeling cold. Or rather, how long it’ll be till all of them froze over. Ty Lee threw her head up, forcing herself to look upon the morning sky. There wasn’t much to ogle at, other than the faint hints of orange under a vast sea of dark blue. The morning star’s faint glow provided a tiny sliver of light, scarcely enough to make out the outline of trees around them.

Like the walls of any good city, they easily towered over Ty Lee and the five dozen soldiers she travelled with. The sound of bustling leaves followed her as the wind shook its branches, bringing with it a few handfuls of flowers. Slowly, they fell—its cherry pink petals flowed gracefully through the air. They would sway left, then right and back, only stopping once they’ve been muddied by the ground.

Ty Lee faced forward; her weary eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Somehow, Azula walked with ease. Unlike her foot soldiers, or Ty Lee herself, Azula’s steps were as confident as always. She didn’t make a habit of dragging her feet or slouching, not even an occasional yawn. Rather, she stood upright, arms ready at her side.

Through her groggy haze, Ty Lee was compelled to extend her arm, as she wanted to grab Azula. With a palm on the princess’s shoulder, perhaps then she’d be able to carry the same strength as Azula did. However, the girl wondered if such an act was allowed. They were surrounded by Azula’s men, and a dozen at that. Of course, some trailed behind them, carrying supplies and whatnot. But still, twelve was not a modest number, not in her eyes.

The sound of crushed leaves and twigs came from underneath their feet as Ty Lee continued to ponder her situation, and if it were something to stress about. Surely, it wouldn’t be a crime, as it was nothing more than a mere hand on one’s shoulder. She extended her arm, fingers fidgeting as her mind buzzed for a decision.

Ty lee figured that though she was surrounded by foot soldiers, they wouldn’t much care for what she’d be doing. Their eyes were set on scanning every minute crevice of the forest. _‘What are the chances they’ll turn around all of a sudden?’_ Ty Lee asked herself. Another rhetorical question.

She swallowed her doubt as she placed her hand atop Azula’s shoulder. Her grip was loose, barely enough to hold on to the many layers of clothing the princess wore. The girl gulped as she held her breath, eyes darting to the guards that marched next to them. Like any well-trained unit, they walked in unison, and Ty Lee could make out the rhythm in which they took their steps. One moment, their feet would crush any leaves that may have fallen beneath their boots. And in the next, they’d use the other one. Like a melody to an old song, it was simple and consistent. Left, right, left, right.

With the knowledge that no one so much as bothered to look her way, Ty Lee let out a small sigh. And so, her fingers rubbed the soft fabric of Azula’s coat. She wondered what her sleeves felt like, her collar, and the fine leather belt that snaked around her waist. Ty Lee considered the texture of each fabric, and how they’d feel on her skin. What type of dyes would be used to color them, how many times they needed to be doused. Quite a few, she concluded, as they stayed a brilliant scarlet after months of use. With a bright dark gold running along the lapels and seams of Azula’s robe, flowing along with the morning breeze.

The princess looked good in them. However, Ty Lee wanted to know if she could maintain such grace with different colors, perhaps even different types of clothing. And hopefully, she’d be able to see Azula wear a skirt for once, not just the same pair of pants. A curious scenario, one she wouldn’t mind bear witnessing to. Among the colors that littered Azula’s garb, Ty Lee’s instant favorite was the gold. It’s modest use as accents brought out the regality of Azula’s clothes, and the brunette wouldn’t mind wearing such a garment herself. But then again, such apparel was limited to the royal family, so her chances were quite slim.

As her fingers trailed along Azula’s shoulder, she wondered what type of expression the princess was making. That is to say, if she chose to emote at all. Perhaps her face was devoid of emotion, without a hint of feeling. Not from her eyes, and certainly not her lips. Though, Ty Lee figured that Azula would rather maintain a steely gaze. Focused eyes and fixed brows, with a hundred-yard stare that could scare any man into submission. Ty Lee was certain Azula was making such a face. Her shoulders were stiff, and her march had grown robust. Though she seemed quite vigorous, the way her body moved was restricted at best, as if she’s holding back from doing something.

Ty Lee smirked as her fingers grabbed onto Azula’s shoulder, her thumb digging into the princess’s back, as if to massage her. In a soft voice, she muttered under her breath. “You need to relax more.”

“What do you mean?” Azula spoke in a whisper. Though, Ty Lee found it hard to understand her amongst the rapid stomping of the soldiers around them.

“You’re really stiff, loosen up a little,” she said.

Azula didn’t say anything for some time. “Do you remember where we’re going?”

“Yeah, some campsite in the outskirts of Kerkaw, I think. But, why are we walking there?”

“Well, our train would’ve been raided and destroyed otherwise.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Why’s that?”

“This particular warlord is not fond of other’s trespassing his ‘territory.’ Like a hound watching over its master’s house, he guards his borders fiercely. In fact, the reason why we’re walking in the first place is because he’s destroyed the tracks that lied near his drawn-up border, as well as the many train stations near them.”

Ty Lee didn’t know what to say other than, “That sounds pretty serious.”

“It is,” Azula said, “Which is why father entrusted such a task to me.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Ty Lee asked in a light voice.

Though she couldn’t see her face, the girl was sure that Azula had to hold back a chuckle. “I never took you to be ignorant.”

“Ignorant?”

“Yes, of me,” Azula said, “But maybe you’re not ignorant, maybe you’re just blind.”

“If I were blind,” Ty Lee tightened her grip on Azula’s shoulder as she leaned in, “Wouldn’t I have gotten lost by now?”

The princess didn’t budge. “Perhaps. However, as long as you know where you’re going, it would be impossible to get lost.”

Ty Lee hummed. “But, I mean, what if I want to do something else and drift away?”

“I don’t think you’ll stray from the path you’ve decided for yourself.”

“Who said I was the one who chose it?” Ty Lee fingers continued to trail along Azula’s shoulder.

Azula thought for a moment. “If that’s the case, then I suppose it was good for you to walk away. But the question now is, will you be able to walk down this one?”

Ty Lee pursed her lips, she gulped. “I can if you want me to.”

“I hate to disappoint, but that’s up for you to decide. I can only drag you so far down a road you’re not entirely willing to pursue. But then again, I thought we already had this discussion a few days ago.”

The brunette looked away, off to the side. The sun had somewhat risen, allowing its rays to light up their surroundings. She saw the lush green leaves far above their heads, as well as the trees bark, even able to make out the texture of one of them. But what fancied her attention most would be the flowers, hanging far out of reach for any to pick out and inspect. All she understood were their serene beauty and bright colors, none falling as the winds had died down.

“I know. I’m just not sure…?” she said.

“Having doubts is normal. But now you’ll have to decide, on your own, if you can follow through. I will not force you if you don’t want to. But just know, that this mission requires much resolve, and even more dedication.”

Ty Lee opened her mouth to speak, to voice her worries. But rather than have the words leave her mouth, painting a picture on to the blank canvas that was their conversation. Like an old brush, they were jagged and unruly, failing to convey a solid message. In the end, she dismissed her thoughts, insisting how it was nothing more than a brisk idea that should’ve never made its way past her tongue. She had nothing to say, nothing to add. She had agreed to help Azula, to help herself. And so, she questioned how it was possible for her to start doubting herself.

The girl gulped, uncertainty and worry etched into her face. She wanted to speak to Azula about it, to tell her how she didn’t understand the contradicting sides of herself. The one that wants to stand and chase after her goal, and the other that continues to beckon her down the road of stillness. But even then, Ty Lee wondered if she’d be able to articulate her words in any meaningful way. Sure, she was able to structure sentences and thoughts, string them into a comprehensible idea. But unlike Azula, she never cared much for sharpening her speaking skills. A choice that Ty Lee was starting to regret.

Her grip on Azula faded as she grew lost in thought. Confused, unsure, caught up in the belief that it was only natural for one to pursue what they wanted without doubt. And for those who had, they were lacking, in Azula’s words, resolve. Ty Lee questioned whether she had enough of ‘that’ to push forward, jump past the many obstacles they’ll most certainly face. But after a few more minutes on thinking, she took in a breath. Realizing that though she held doubts, she wouldn’t know her true capabilities less she tested them.

“I think,” Ty Lee started, “I think that I won’t really know until I do it, you know?”

“Very well,” Azula said.

Ty Lee gulped; her limp grasp returned to its once firm hold. “Can I tell you something?”

“Well, that depends. What do you mean by _something_?”

The brunette pursed her lips. A desire to push her limits had brewed within, a tornado that would stir anything caught in its deadly spin. Now presented with the opportunity, she knew it was foolish to not take advantage of such a time. Ty Lee leaned in, just enough that from afar, it looked as if they held a regular conversation. One shared between friends, perhaps even lovers in a hurry to spill their thoughts to one another. Eager and excited, as if it were their first time basking in each other’s presence. With the words at her ready, it was only a matter of time till she voiced them into existence

Taking in a breath, she spoke in a hushed whisper. “I love you, that’s the ‘something.’”

For a few moments, Azula said nothing. Her silence alone was enough to make Ty Lee question her decision, if she had made a mistake. But not long after, the princess broke her silence.

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked.

Noticing how the situation played out much like a scene in her favorite scroll, she borrowed Hanzei’s exact words. “Because…I wanted you to know.”

Azula chuckled. “You’re quite bold.”

“Is that why you like me so much?” she asked.

“Like, you say?”

The brunette smirked. “Yeah, like.”

She placed her other hand on Azula’s shoulder, holding onto the princess as her fingers trailed across the fine fabrics of the princess’s coat. Surely, she thought, this should be acceptable as well. That there would be nothing to say of it, for they were just friends in the eyes of everybody else, unaware of the feelings behind her actions. In Ty Lee’s mind, she knew that to be a lie, one so pitifully concealed that anyone observant enough might be able to capture it. However, she didn’t want to believe that such a thing might come. Of course, it was an undeniable possibility. But given the close nature of female friendships, theirs would just be a drop of water in the ocean. Nothing to see, nothing to suspect.

As Ty Lee’s eyes wandered down Azula’s hair, a sweet temptation made itself clear to her. Oh, how she wished to play with her lover’s hair. Have her slender finger run through the sea of raven, parting like waves in a pond, light ever so gently bouncing off her silky locks. Her desire worsened by the fact that it was right in front of her, swaying here and there as Azula continued to walk. Flowing gracefully through her stride, begging to be touched. Ty Lee gulped, as she mustered every bit of self-control from the depths of her being. She mustn’t give in, no matter how luscious the peach might be.

For now, that’s all she could do. Want. She wanted to play with Azula’s hair, to hold her and caress her, no matter how ridiculously salacious that sounded. Though, there was no bawdy intent behind it. Rather, she just wished to do the things she could not. How strange, she had been told all her life not to do such things. But in the end, she committed them anyway. Ty Lee wondered if there some type of effect, or state of mind that compelled someone to do the things they’ve been explicitly warned against. Or perhaps, she wasn’t that great at listening to directions. Either way, she ended up lost. In her own mind, and on where she’d go.

“So, do you like me?” she asked.

Azula thought for a moment. “Would it be wrong if I said no?”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened for a split second. “No, I guess not. But to say nothing at all, that would be the biggest crime.”

“Which scroll did you steal that from?” Azula queried.

The brunette giggled. “Yeah right, like you didn’t.”

Their conversation halted after Ty Lee’s remark. In their void of words, the sound of birds chirping, flapping their wings as they perched atop the gangly trees were made apparent. Soon, they will nest and lay eggs, adorably tiny chicks coming to the world thereafter. And like their parents, they’ll mature and start a family of their own, perhaps in a year or two. Such is the nature of spring, she thought, the season of new. Ty Lee wondered if, like the birds and trees, she’d be renewed.

Her fingers continued to trail along Azula’s shoulders, her right hand sliding down the princess’s back. Then, she withdrew her palms, taking a few steps back as she realized that too much time had passed since they were three armlengths apart. Even still, in the last few seconds of their relative closeness, she dared not play with her hair. To do that would be making a statement, hanging up a sign atop the both of them. And for their sake, she’d rather not make the ambiguous clear.

After another painful hour of walking, they finally reached the campsite. The soldiers were quick on their feet as Azula ordered an exact twenty by twenty-meter clearing. They rushed to the back of the line, grabbing axes and shovels, men filing from left to right, chopping down trees like a well-oiled machine. Progress was fast, seeing as the troops were being commanded by the princess herself. And after the final tree had been cut down, they then proceeded to set up camp, the promise of rest being a thought that most didn’t bother to consider. Though it wasn’t her first time seeing it, Ty Lee’s eyes widened at the sight. In a matter of two, perhaps three hours, the camp had been set up, the very soldiers who constructed the place now allowed to rest.

Mai walked towards her tent, reminding Ty Lee of her existence. When asked on where she’d been for the past five hours, the girl simply stated that she chose to trail behind, not wanting to engage in morning conversations with either Azula or herself. The brunette pursed her lips, her face contorted in disappointment. Mai, however, showed no interest on the matter, neither did her cavalier attitude. With a sigh, she excused herself and stepped inside her tent. With an abyss like, almost terrifying shade of black, it was fitting that she rested there.

As for herself, Ty Lee was delegated to one that bore a shade of dark pink. Such a color fancied her liking, as it stood out amongst the dull reds and browns of the soldiers, the armor they wore, and even the food they ate. But as she stepped inside, an unmistakable feeling lurked on her back like a parasite. Though the outside was pretty, it’s inside was lacking. With only a bed, vanity and chest, the space looked barren. Nothing she couldn’t fix, Ty Lee thought.

The girl sat on her bed. She bounced up and down, to test the mattress softness. And much to her delight, it was of ample tenderness, devoid of any hard spots or possible bed bugs—a true miracle when she considered her surroundings. Before Ty Lee could get too comfortable, a soldier exclaimed outside her tent, notifying her that he and some other men were to come in and drop by her things. She was startled at the abrupt announcement, the hairs on her neck practically stood up as the man spoke. However, he sounded familiar.

And so, they entered her tent, carrying the three or so crates full of her personal belongings. At first, she didn’t understand why they needed to use such a thing to transport their items, and she still hadn’t wrapped her head around the concept either. But it was at Azula’s behest, since they were to travel by train. So, she relented in the end.

Still, Ty Lee wondered if the men were bothered by them, as they seemed quite heavy. Couple that with the fact that they were already wearing five kilograms worth of metal plates, and one would naturally question where it was that they gathered their strength. Perhaps it was the food they ate, for even if it tasted like sewer water, it was useful for fueling up. Or maybe it’s their diligent training under the supervision of Azula and their other commanders, always sure to keep them on their feet. Ty Lee thanked the men, emphasizing how tired they must be after two hours of walking.

The men each bowed and promptly exited Ty Lee’s tent. But, out of curiosity, the girl stopped the last man from leaving, saying that she needed to chat with him some more. Perhaps it was cruel of her to withhold him from returning, barring the man from the much-needed rest he had been promised by the princess only minutes before. She acknowledged it, and promised the man to keep their talk brief.

Ty Lee sat up straight. “Sorry if this sounds weird but…I think I know you.”

The man was silent, but only for a moment. “Oh, you remember me, my lady?”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened, a smile appearing on her face, delighted that her suspicions had been confirmed. Once again, her feeling hadn’t betrayed her.

“Yeah, you’re the guy that I bumped into a week ago,” she said.

The man chuckled as he scratched the back of his helmet. If only Ty Lee knew what type of face he was making, was sort of expression lied beneath the steel helmet. Perhaps an awkward look, with his lips slightly pursed and eyes veered off to the side. Or maybe he bore a look of surprise, shock even, that she remembered his existence.

“So, how’ve you been?” she asked in a light voice.

The man pointed at himself. “Oh me? Uh, I’ve been doing well, my lady.”

“That’s good. Anyway, I kinda just couped you up here to see if I really did know you. So, you can go back to doing your thing now.”

The man thanked Ty Lee as he bowed. He turned around, about to step out her tent before an important question ran past her mind.

“Oh, and another thing,” she said, “What’s your name?”

The man stopped as he uttered, “Zenitsu, my lady,” before walking away.

With that out of the way, Ty Lee began unpacking. Thanks to the soldiers, the crates had already been opened, allowing her to sort her things inside the large cedar chest. With intricate carvings of fire at its side, and a large Fire Nation emblem acting as the lock, Ty Lee knew exactly who had commissioned the trunk. The revelation did little to distract her from organizing clothes and her other belongings. But as she reached the third crate, Ty Lee noted that behind the white fabric covering her items, laid a single scroll atop her clothes. Attached to it was a note that read:

_‘As we’ll be occupying this region for three months, I have given you a gift. May it save you from the clutches of boredom throughout our stay._

_Regards, Azula’_

She placed the note on her vanity, sitting atop the bed as her fingers rolled the scroll open. Her eyes scanned through the text, realizing that it was filled with many old characters she seldom found in a tale. She sighed, remembering who gave her the gift. But then again, if Azula went through the trouble of concealing such a surprise, Ty Lee figured that she should at least make it till the first chapter.

And so, her venture to complete the first chapter began. Luckily for her, it was only the prologue.

The story told of a prosperous kingdom, a fictional dynasty in Fire Nation history. It was told that the civilization had many treasures, among them being the sophisticated arts and the crown prince. He was beloved by all for his kind and gentle demeanor, working hard to please the common man every day. When the farmers suffered a drought, he convinced his father to share some of the royal spoils, feeding them till the seven-week hell ended. The prince was also a fire-bending prodigy, often practicing from sunrise till sunset—even on festivals and holidays.

Though he had many who wished to serve by his side, only one person was able to receive such an honor. His name was Orochi, a tall and rather terrifying man. Though he wasn’t a bender, the prince saw much potential in him. With his strength, agility and masterful swordsmanship, he would serve as an excellent bodyguard as the prince travelled around the nation, visiting those who were in need.

As the prince grew older, he became a handsome young man, with a beauty so subtle that not even the most skilled of painters could capture it. Once he came of age his country was stricken by a slew of natural disasters, crippling his nation. The common folk, suffering and starved begged their Fire Lord for more resources. But in his old age, the once wise and gracious man became paranoid, refusing to share any rice in fear that he’d run out of food himself. Angered, the people rose up and formed a rebellion force against their now denounced leader, tearing apart the countryside as they marched towards the capital.

Dismayed, the prince implored his people to be patient, saying that he was trying his best to convince his father of helping them. The crowd mocked and belittled the crown prince, exclaiming how he had failed them on multiple accounts, and how his lack of action had led them to revolt. Through their shouting, the prince asked them what it was that he could do. Their answer was simple, he should leave and never return, for the land was no longer his and he didn’t belong there.

Without a second thought, the prince left, bringing nothing along his exile other than the clothes on his back. Though there was one silver lining, for he wasn’t entirely alone. Orochi vowed to follow him, his loyalty remaining unbroken even after the prince had told him to leave. Touched by his companion’s actions, he allowed the man to trail along the endless journey of redeeming himself.

Ty Lee rolled the scroll and placed it inside the red and gold container, her head pulsating as reading the many unfamiliar words gave her a headache. She knew Azula meant well, wanting to offer a gift of entertainment. However, the princess’s particular choice though sweet, still caused her confusion. She lied on her bed, tired as she wished to sleep the migraine off.


	8. Delay :(

I'll keep this announcement short. I originally intended to keep the update schedule consistent, that being once a week. However, school has made it very difficult for me to find any free time, as i've been bombarded with assignments and tests. As such, i haven't been able to update for some time. I fully intend on updating next week. But sadly, i won't be able to update today. I am terribly sorry for the lack of content, but i do promise to update next week.


	9. SURPRISE (诧)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee gets jumped by some earth benders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! I have stated this before, but i think it's worth reiterating that in this fanfic Ty Lee is 5'8 (176 cm) while Azula is 5'5 (167 cm) So, they would very much have a height difference. Also, i'm not very good at writing action scenes, so do forgive the lackluster writing. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter :D

The first three days were nothing to muse over, as she did little else than further set up camp, perhaps even a walk there and back to gather some wood. Of course, Azula would be confused as to why Ty Lee volunteer to pick up wood, while Mai told her to do as she pleased. With a smile, the brunette insisted to the princess on helping their men, noting how exhausting it must be for them to run here and there, doing menial tasks without the excitement of actual missions. And so, Ty Lee was free to join the troops whenever she felt like to help them collect wood. Though, she more often than not used such opportunities to stretch her legs, tired of sitting around and waiting for indefinite orders.

Today was no different, as Ty Lee was about to head out with a group of men to collect some more wood. Though, she heard from the princess that today would be their last day foraging around, as they’d have gathered more than enough wood for the campsite. A bit disappointing, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

Twigs and fallen leaves were crushed beneath their feet, making the distinct crunch one would expect in a forest. The morning sun’s faint golden glow seeped through green leaves, it’s warmth tingling Ty Lee’s forearm. The trees thin trunks towered over them, some being the undoubted homes to lively ants. Sadly, she couldn’t say the same for her men. Whenever she’d try to start a conversation, they’d only respond in formal military speak—a side effect of both her status and Azula’s training.

Ty Lee pursed her lips, unsatisfied with the lukewarm response. She looked to the man next to her; he was the only one who opted to not wear his helmet. His dark brown hair, solemn expression, and fixed gaze caught her attention. The brunette placed a hand on her chin, mind racing for some type of conversation starter. Since he stood directly beside her, the soldier wouldn’t be able to escape Ty Lee’s chatter. She knew that to be rather annoying, but figured that it’d be better to talk rather than walk around in awkward silence, smothering all six of them with its eerie lull.

“So,” Ty Lee started, “Are we there yet?”

The man turned to her; his hardened gaze melted into a softer look. “No, I don’t think so, my lady.”

She quirked up a brow. “Wait, I think I know you.”

The man’s eyes widened ever so slightly, exposing his earthy toned pupils. Before he could speak, Ty Lee snapped her fingers as she beat him to it. “Oh yeah, Zenitsu, right?”

“Oh, you still remember me?” he asked.

Ty Lee chuckled. “Well, yeah. I mean, why would I forget about you?”

The brunette spoke in a light voice, eager to bridge past the ocean of dullness that had formed throughout their walk. “So, Zenitsu, what do you do?”

Taken aback by another question, he hesitated, spewing words out his mouth—tongue twisting as he tried to form a cohesive sentence. Though, his words were crooked, like a picture frame hung incorrectly. Jumping from one topic to another, one idea to the next with so much haste Ty Lee questioned why he was in such a hurry.

“Uh, I, I usually patrol, and then collect wood, and the, uh, I,” another apology followed not long after.

Ty Lee choked back her laughter, desperately covering her ever-expanding grin with the palm of her hand. She knew it wasn’t nice to laugh at others; further humiliating them more than they have made a mockery of themselves. And so, she coughed a few times, a sad attempt to mask the obvious glee in her voice.

“My lady, are you sick?” Zenitsu asked.

Ty lee turned to him, an amazing excuse ready at her helm. “What? No, my throat was just itchy.”

“Oh, ok,” he said.

Sensing another pause in their conversation, Ty lee jumped in. “Is that all that you do? Patrol and collect wood.”

“Well, not only that. Sometimes the commander makes me run laps around the campsite.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Why’s that?”

Zenitsu paused, brows furrowed as he grew deep in thought. “I don’t think I should be telling you, my lady.”

“Why not?” Ty Lee asked, her curiosity stoked by Zenitsu’s hesitation.

The man gulped, his eyes looked down for a split second, pursing his lips. He searched for the right words. “Because…it concerns you, my lady.”

Ty lee tilted her head as she once again spoke in a light, near playful voice, “Oh? Now you gotta tell me.”

The man gulped, perhaps afraid of being misunderstood. Or rather, fearful that she’d retaliate if he were to tell her something unpleasant. The brunette only waited, for she knew she’d never do such a thing—that would be unfair to the man. And besides, she couldn’t bring herself to punish someone simply because they upset her. Or really, anyone at all. Punishment was out of her realm of expertise, for she didn’t understand what sort of behaviors warranted what type of disciplinary action. She left that up for Azula and Mai to decide, though the latter only bothered to exercise her authority on occasion.

Zenitsu opened his mouth to speak, words practically at the tip of his tongue. However, he shut it just as fast, mind raced as he reconsidered what to say. Disappointed, Ty Lee wanted to console the man, to tell him that whatever it was he said she wouldn’t dare chastise him. For it would be unjust to punish him for telling the truth, and that she wasn’t as strict as his commanders and the princess. Though, a rumble from the ground stopped them in their tracks. Like an earthquake, the ground cracked between their feet. Ty Lee jumped to her left, nearly ramming into Zenitsu as they continued to shake from the tremor.

 _‘This wasn’t right,’_ Ty Lee thought. Unless Kerkaw stood on a bed of unstable ground, it was unlikely for an earthquake to happen. Ty Lee remembered what Azula had said a few days back, how the warlord would fiercely defend his borders against any poor soul that stepped too close. It didn’t take her long to figure out that they were under attack from earth benders, undoubted soldiers of said warlord. The brunette questioned where they were as her men entered battle stances, forming a circle around her.

She looked around, ears open as the sound of footsteps rustled towards them. Her men heard it as well, large clouds of fire engulfing their left flank. Trees turned to charred sticks under the intense heat, fire from it’s leaves quickly setting more and more trees ablaze. More rustling came from the right as her men burned down shrubs, wildfire swallowing grass and fallen twigs.

Ty Lee widened her eyes as she realized what was happening. “ _Wait_ , stop burning everything.”

Though the soldiers stood their ground, they ceased to throw fire here as the rustling grew louder, closer. They continued to watch their surroundings, unsure of when the enemy will attack. Then, a large slab of earth hurled towards them. Ty Lee easily dodged the rock, though one of her men got slammed in the head. The brunette cringed, hoping that his steel helmet would protect him from any serious injuries.

More rocks came flying towards them. Most were destroyed by intense flames, but some managed to hit her men. One man got another rock to the face, making a loud _‘clang’_ as he collapsed to the ground. Another took a large slab of earth straight to the gut, his body flying back as it hit a nearby tree. One got his arm broken by another slab straight to his forearm, a wail of agony escaping his mouth as he fell to the ground, clutching his broken limb.

Before they knew it, Ty Lee and Zenitsu were the last ones standing. She gulped as the girl looked around, searching for the enemy—unsure of where they were. She was worthless in combat if she didn’t have direct line of sight, which meant that it was up to Zenitsu to somehow fend off the earth benders. But she knew that to be near impossible. They had the advantage, and there was no way for them to fight back, less they burn the whole forest down.

With their back against one another, Ty Lee’s mind raced for a possible bail out. She ran several ideas in her head, all at hundred miles an hour. Finally, she came up with a decent idea.

“Zenitsu, I have an idea, but it’s kinda stupid,” Ty Lee huffed.

“I’m sure that yours is leagues better than mine, my lady.”

Ty Lee gulped as she noticed the building inferno around her. The once gangly and bright tress were dissolved into nothing more than a burning haze of smoke and heat, the shrubs beside them following suit.

“Follow my lead,” she said.

Ty Lee threw her hands up. “Stop attacking, we surrender!”

“My lady, what are you _doing?_ ” Zenitsu huffed.

“I don’t know,” Ty Lee said.

Though Zenitsu was sure to object her ‘idea’, they were surrounded by earth benders before his mouth could open. Three, to be exact. Their armor looked rather basic, made of leather shoulder guards, chest plate and boots—Ty Lee noting how they lacked any helmets. The men’s faces were bathed in an orange glow, sweat trailing down their foreheads as the cow skin surely made them heat up. Ty Lee grit her teeth, hands still in the air as she waited for one of them to make a move.

The brunette’s patience paid off, as a man yanked her arms down, gruff rope snaking around her wrists. Before he could tie her up, she slammed her head against the man’s face. Ty Lee dodged slabs of stone as she jumped behind the man in front of her. With swift and precise strikes, he collapsed.

She turned to the other, ducking as a large rock nearly wiped her head clean off her neck. Ty Lee dashed towards the man, quick on her feet as she continued to leap here and there. Soon, she faced him and caught a glimpse of his exasperated expression. With a jab to the shoulders and chest, he went down as well.

Ty Lee spun around, ready to strike at the last one behind her. Though much to her surprise, he was tied up. Zenitsu held him down as the man writhed around, struggling and screaming like a wild hog. Ty lee had little time to dwell on the victory, however, as the ever-consuming inferno closed in. Threatening to swallow all of them, its heat radiated through the air like a furnace.

With sweat rolling down her face, she managed to hog tie the other enemy soldiers as Zenitsu carried their men out the burning premises, far enough that they’d have time to drag their new captives out as well. As the last prisoner was dragged by his feet, Ty Lee sighed as she fell to the ground, exhausted.

Before she could find any solace, the conscious man’s enraged words made their way to her psyche. Like sharpened knives, they stabbed into her eardrums. Rather than have her adrenaline flow away, she was rudely slapped back to reality, her eyes fixed on the wailing man. His gritted teeth and narrowed look burned with contempt. He continued to struggle and scream, something along the lines of how she had no right to trespass. Whatever it was, Ty Lee couldn’t make sense of his words before Zenitsu stuffed the man’s hole with some ripped fabric.

As his screaming turned muffled, Ty Lee wondered what exactly he said to her. She knew it was ridiculous, but maybe if she’d paid attention, there would’ve been more to discover about their new enemy. The sort of secrets the warlord kept, whether they be squirreled away of hidden in plain sight. Ty Lee didn’t know much about strategy, nor did she fancy the idea of running a state. But she knew enough to understand that whatever type of man this warlord was, he had to be one of might if he convinced his men to fight with such fiery passion. Either that, or these people simply didn’t like the idea of further Fire Nation influence.

“My lady, are you injured?” Zenitsu asked.

Ty Lee turned to the man. He towered over her as she sat down, anxiously waiting for a reply.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m good,” Ty Lee said.

Zenitsu muttered something under his breath. Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Did you say something?”

The man waved his arms. “Uh, no, not at all, my lady.”

Unconvinced by his act, Ty Lee was compelled to know more. Though, she realized her timing would be poor.

“Hey, how long do you think it’ll take for the others to find us?” she asked.

“I beg your pardon, my lady?”

Ty Lee placed a hand on her chin as she looked up. The sky was painted with a bright blue, elegant and quaint. Balls of soft clouds floated past the noon sky, granting temporary shade from the sun’s hot rays. Usually, Ty lee would hear birds singing as they flew from tree to tree, tending to their young. However, the forest fire her men started tainted the heavens with unpleasant smoke. Thick and black, not even light could seep through its awful fog.

“Well, we’ve been gone for a while now,” she turned to Zenitsu, “and Azula must’ve sent another group after us. So, how long do you think it’ll take for them to get here?”

“Um, well, I wouldn’t know, my lady.”

“Aw, come one,” Ty Lee said in a light voice, “Try guessing.”

Zenitsu’s eyes widened as he looked to be, once more, a deer. The brunette giggled at the sight, though she made an effort to choke back her laughter.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Oh nothing, my lady. I just…didn’t expect you to use the princess’s name so casually.”

Ty Lee raised a brow. “I mean, don’t you call your friends by their names?”

The man opened his mouth to speak, eyes veered off to the side as his mind raced for the right words. He was almost lifeless, lost in thought. And Ty Lee furrowed and frowned ever slightly as she noted that he resembled a puppet. Glassy eyes, stuck facial expression, and a body that didn’t move less someone willed it. Though, Ty Lee realized that such a comparison was cruel. Puppets were terrifying, constantly scrutinizing the brunette with their condescending cheer and limp bodies. Normally, she would celebrate that such things weren’t sentient, but then she remembered that jesters existed.

“Uh, yes I do, my lady,” Zenitsu’s words pulled her away from the disturbing memory.

The brunette shook her head. “See? it’s not _that_ weird.”

They did little else than make small talk before reinforcements found them. The men lifted up their captives and injured as her and Zenitsu followed them back to camp.

Once they arrived, Ty Lee didn’t have a chance to speak with Azula, as the princess was ‘speaking’ to their captives. It was only till days end did she get the opportunity to converse with her.

“What happened?” was all she asked.

Ty Lee placed a hand on her chin as she recollected. “Well, we were walking, and then suddenly, this group of earth benders attacked us.”

The princess stared at Ty Lee. “ _Suddenly_ , would imply that you didn’t expect it. But since you were close to Chao’s border, I’m surprised you didn’t notice anything strange.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows as she stayed silent. Indeed, such an explanation would make sense. But if they were so close to the border, she wondered why no one said anything about it. Ty Lee’s mind raced for an explanation, searching every nook and crevice of her conscious for some logic to compile a feasible rationalization of the situation. Then, realization slapped her hard across the face. Ty Lee smacked her forehead, groaning.

“What?” Azula asked.

The brunette dragged her fingers across her face, for she was stunned of her own idiocy. “It was my fault, we were close to the border because of me.”

Azula quirked up a brow. “What do you mean?”

Ty Lee sighed. “There was this guy, his name was Zenitsu and he wasn’t wearing his helmet. I thought that it was because he didn’t want to so I started talking to him, and then we got ambushed.”

The princess was silent as she stared at Ty Lee, a blank look on her face as the brunette could do little else than stand before her, no doubt being lambasted in Azula’s mind for her foolishness. Though, she couldn’t protest or even refute any criticism Azula was bound to throw her way.

“So, you distracted your pathfinder,” Azula said.

“Yeah…” was all she could spit out.

Normally, Ty Lee wouldn’t dwell on the thought for long. Rather, she’d move on the next task she’d have to do, not allow herself to drown in the feeling.

But right now, she didn’t have that option. Right now, she had to stand in front of Azula, under her scrutiny as her thoughts slowly drowned her psyche. They ran at a million miles an hour, shouting the same things to her, of her failures and stupidity. But they were too fast for Ty Lee to make sense of them. Still, they continued to smother her mind, poisoning her as she could do little else than take it.

Her mouth was dry, words lumped in her throats. She wanted to speak, to say something to break the similarly dreadful silence that had filled the tent. But none of her sentences came out, for she didn’t dare to speak them. Or rather, her body didn’t allow her to. Her palms became sweaty and clammy, knees weak, and chest heavy. Even breathing became something she wasn’t allowed to do, something she didn’t deserve to do. Her eyes darted downwards as she couldn’t bear to keep her head up, burning holes into the carpeted ground.

“Ty Lee, I’m sure you know what you did wrong,” Azula’s words cut through her thoughts.

Even still, the brunette couldn’t bring herself to raise her head. She clenched her fists; eyes turned to the side to try and take her mind off the stinging thoughts. Slowly, she collected her words, saying little else than, “Yeah, I do.”

Another wave of empty silence washed over the room. And for once, Ty Lee wished that she wasn’t the chatty one. For once, she wished that perhaps, Azula would say more than what’s necessary to drive home her point. But again, those were mere wishes, fantasy.

“Um,” Ty Lee started, “I’m sorry.”

Azula sighed. “It’s fine.”

Ty Lee looked up, meeting Azula’s stare. “You’re not mad at me…right?”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t upset. But no, I’m not mad at you.”

“Right,” the brunette rubbed her neck, “Sorry, again.”

The princess quirked up a brow. “No point apologizing twice, it won’t fix what’s happened.”

“Oh okay, sorry for apologizing twice. Wait—I just did it again, _ugh_.”

Ty Lee’s face laid buried in her hands as she groaned, unsure of what’s gotten into her. She didn’t know if she was experiencing dread or unease or guilt. They were blended together, mixed and matched to the point where Ty Lee couldn’t tell them apart, even if she stood before it and was told to pick them apart. She raised her head, met once more with Azula’s intense stare, a hawk stalking its prey.

They did little else than look at each other, Ty Lee unsure if she should break the silence, or let it freeze both of them over. Though, it was clear that the princess was far more comfortable with the stillness compared to Ty Lee herself. She didn’t understand how someone as seemingly fiery and intense as Azula could be well adjusted to literal nothingness. Rather than have an eerie feeling on her back, crawling up and invading her mind, she was still and calm. But then again, the princess took a liking to reading, and Ty Lee imagined that sitting down and scanning through lengthy paragraphs for hours on end was more than enough to familiarize Azula to silence.

After another minute or so, Ty Lee couldn’t take it and spoke up. “So…uh, what do I do now?”

The princess leaned against her fine leather chair as a sigh blew past her lips. Slowly, Azula stood up and strode towards Ty Lee. Soon, she stood in front of the brunette. Her stare was just as fierce, though Ty Lee noticed that Azula’s usually straight posture was bent forward ever so slightly, her blinks slower, eyes heavy.

Ty Lee felt an urge, an itch to hold her lover, and so she did. Her arms wrapped around Azula as she pulled the princess into a hug. She took in a breath, vague hints of fragrance woven into Azula’s hair and clothes. Regal and rich in aromas, much like the person who wore them. Azula did much the same, her warm fingers slid up Ty Lee’s back, head resting on her shoulder. Ty Lee could only smirk as the princess leaned against her, seemingly drained from the day’s activities. Compared to the Azula of mid-day, and the one she saw before her, the difference was night and day, quite literally. The brunette had to hold in her giggles, as it wasn’t often that she got to see Azula so tired, so calm.

“Tired?” she asked.

Azula took in a breath. “Yes, very much so.”

They did little else than hold each other, the princess’s body heat more than enough to keep Ty Lee warm through the cold night. Though, she didn’t mind standing up, if it meant that she could embrace her lover. Away from the prying eyes of others, behind the walls of a tent where no one would dare disturb their moment. Such was the nature of their relationship, always needing to be hidden away, to not be acted upon in front of those who weren’t them. Much like Hanzei and Seuzei, difference being that neither Azula nor Ty Lee would part anytime soon. Or at least, that what she’d like to believe. The girl shook her head, banishing such cynical thoughts from her psyche.

“What is it?” Azula asked, her weary eyes somehow still fixed onto her.

“Uh, nothing.”

Azula was silent. “You’re a horrible liar.”

Ty Lee gulped. She wanted to apologize but Azula made it impossible as her ticklish kisses trailed along Ty Lee’s neck, bristles of raven brushing past Ty Lee’s skin as it made it difficult for her to hold in her giggles. Warm and slightly wet, they littered around her collar and nape, stopping just under her chin. Azula held her tight, fingers sliding the brunette’s waist, her hot breath warming up Ty Lee’s ear as she spoke in a soft voice, low and weary

“Lee, will you help me relax?”

Ty Lee looked away as she hummed, trying to play cool. “Yeah, sure.”

And so, the two walked towards Azula’s bed. Ty Lee sat on the mattress as they kissed. Gentle and soft, Azula’s wasn’t as rough as the brunette thought she’d be. The princess’s fingers trailed down Ty Lee’s waist, but stopped just as she reached her waist-band, tugging at the fabric. The kissing too ceased, her head now resting on Ty Lee’s shoulder as she took in a breath.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “What’s wrong?”

Azula said nothing. Instead, she leaned against Ty Lee, hands limp beside her. “I’m tired.”

Ty Lee giggled as she pulled her lover into an embrace. “It’s okay. I’m pretty tired too, so we should just stop, okay?”

The princess nodded as she reciprocated the hug, arms barely holding on to Ty Lee’s back.

It was then when Ty Lee realized that Azula was terribly exhausted, to the point that she doubted her lover would be able to string along sentences for much longer. She continued to hold the princess, cherishing the moment as she knew that such a side of her lover wouldn’t show itself much, if at all. It was cute, honestly, how her fingers barely clung onto the brunette’s clothes, able to slip if she moved even a little to the side. How her head rested on Ty Lee’s shoulder, gently taking hot breaths as her heat warmed the both of them. Not its usual furnace, but rather the soft radiating heat of a fire place, one that would slowly coat Ty Lee’s skin with its delicate glow.

“Stay with me,” Azula said.

“What?” Ty Lee asked, confused.

“Stay, don’t leave me.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Wouldn’t that be, uh, suspicious?”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Azula’s hold grew tighter, “But I can’t bring myself to care.”

The brunette gulped as she realized how helpless she was. Even when Azula was half asleep, she was still at her mercy. An offer to stay, to remain in her arms even at the risk of other’s finding out was not an opportunity that came often. Finally, _finally_ she had an excuse to stay. So, conscious request or not, she took it with literal open arms.

She chuckled. “Okay, I won’t go anywhere.”

The two rested on the bed, still embracing one another as they opted to remain silent. This kind of silence was the only one Ty Lee didn’t mind, loved even. As at least then, she wouldn’t have an urge to shake off what eerie creature had crawled on her back. No, now all she needed to do was nothing but savor Azula’s presence, feel her warmth as they lied next to each other. Her slender fingers trailed up and down the princess’s shoulder, brushing against her lover’s smooth cheeks as Azula laid still, head nestled under Ty Lee’s chin. She was so close, so small.

It felt right, almost normal to for them to act this way. It was as if they were an ordinary couple, able to enjoy small and loving moments amongst themselves with ease, a comfort that she couldn’t bear to be torn from. What Ty Lee would give to be able to do such things anywhere and everywhere, with no concern of what others might say or think. But at this point, she was repeating herself. Then again, the brunette couldn’t fault herself for wanting more, desiring what Mai and Zuko would no doubt take for granted. To be able to hold each other as they strolled around, to go on dates, to show any type of affection above a mere shoulder rub.

As she continued to caress Azula’s shoulder, graze long her not so alabaster skin and stare into her lover’s golden eyes, Ty Lee could almost come to terms with the fact that their love was not to ever be accepted. She pulled Azula closer, closer than they were before, their bodies practically against one other. She didn’t want anything to happen, other than have Azula fingers continue running along her back, under her shirt as they lightly rubbed her skin, trailing up and down in an endless motion.

Ty Lee held Azula for the rest of the night. Truthfully, she could care less about whether someone might discover them, or how odd it’d be for the princess to invite someone to stay over in her tent. Such thoughts hadn’t even grazed her psyche as she drifted into slumber, carried away by the wave tranquility that her lover brought. Calm and serene, she wouldn’t want their moment to end. Not tomorrow, nor the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, it's the next week, so here's the update :) took me a long time to finish writing this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with a lot of parts, especially the tent scene. But i finally got it down, and FINALLY updated.


	10. EXTRA CHAPTER: ROYAL PALACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula invites Ty Lee to the royal palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! I love ATLA, and almost everything about it, but one of the things i found to be lackluster was the royal palace. We never really got to see a thorough exploration of it other than a few glimpses here and there through Zuko's flashbacks and snippets of the Fire Lord sitting around and being evil. And so, I wanted to write this chapter to give y'all content while i try and finish my hellish school assignments, but also as an excuse to practice writing the royal palace. There are a lot of dragons, as they are beings that represent strength/power. And since Azula's family is filled with megalomaniacs, it would only make sense for them to re-affirm their superiority through using dragons as the main animal present through almost every part of the palace.
> 
> Also, there's smut in this chapter.

**ROYAL PALACE**

“Read with me,” was all Azula said.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow, head slightly tilted as she placed a hand on her chin. For a split second, she pondered on what the invitation entailed. But soon enough, the girl realized that thinking about such a thing for too long was detrimental, since the offer was fairly face value.

Curious, she accepted, eager to see the same library she hadn’t visited in years. What vague memories she had were scattered about here and there along her psyche. They were foggy at best, portraying little of the room’s actual interior. Rather, her mind thought it to be important for Ty Lee to recall the exact number of equations or whatever else schoolwork the academy had given them. Finishing the schoolwork was always hellish, bordering on impossible. And if it weren’t for the continuous copying of either Mai or Azula’s answers, she’d have dropped from the mental stress alone.

The day finally came for the brunette to visit the royal palace. As she was escorted down the brick road, the sight of at least a hundred steps of stairs appeared before her, ones she would have to scale in order to enter the palace. She sighed, muttering to herself as she took the first step, palace guards trailing shortly behind her. They were dressed in immaculate black armor, so clean that the sun’s hot rays would only shine atop the polished metal. With red streaks running along its plates, helmets in the shape of skulls, and the loud stomping of their boots, Ty Lee wondered how they put on all that every day.

Ten steps turned to twenty, then to thirty and fifty. After the sixty mark, Ty Lee didn’t bother to keep count, for her gaze was fixed on the palace doors. In front of it stood two enormous pillars, towering over them as they stood adjacent to one another. Each had a golden dragon spiraling around them as they stared at the brunette. They shone brightly under the noon sky, their large whiskers flowing to the side as they bore their sharp teeth and claws. And after a few more agonizing minutes of climbing the steep stone stairs, they finally passed the mighty dragons and reached the top, Ty Lee now faced with enormous doors in front of her.

In theme with the rest of the palace, they were painted in crimson, intricate carvings of ancient tales concerning the creation of the Fire Nation embedded within the strong wood. Two gigantic lion heads acted as its door handles; their brows furrowed as their fierce stare penetrated Ty Lee’s being. Between their sharpened fangs, the creatures bit down on heavy metal loops, ones the palace guards lifted with both hands.

Slowly, the colossal gates slid open as it revealed the interior of the palace. Regal in every sense of the word. From the carpeted floors, to the large dragon scroll paintings hanging right next to the magnificent stairs, it’s railings too being as intricately carved as the palace gates. To say that she was taken aback would be an understatement. A bit strange, seeing as this wasn’t her first time visiting the royal palace. But one couldn’t help themselves to be amazed by something they haven’t seen in literal years, Ty Lee being no exception.

The brunette stepped on the soft carpeted floors. So delicate was its fabric that if she were to lie down right then and there, Ty Lee would have no problem dozing off. But before she could follow through with her thoughts, the palace guards escorted the brunette towards the library. With every step they took, she’s reminded of the times her and her friends would run along the vast, seemingly endless halls, which made hide and seek a god-awful task for the seeker.

But Ty Lee was never the seeker, and neither was Mai. Rather, Azula would have them scatter around the halls and rooms of the first floor, claiming that she’d be able to find both of them in under an hour. And so, they’d dash through the extensive, maze-like maroon corridors, with Mai more often than not opting to hide behind a large scroll painting or banner—making it terribly easy for the princess to track her down. But the brunette was more creative with her hiding spots, constantly navigating around to avoid Azula. But in the end, she was always caught, somehow.

As they exited the left wing, they finally reached the academic section, marked by a rather dramatic looking ‘gazebo.’ It was at least twenty feet tall, its pagoda shaped roof held up by four stone carved pillars on each side, a set of bronze dragons snaking around each column as they reached the top, all pointing towards a statue of Fire Lord Sozin. Right under the late Fire Lord was an inscription framed in gold, another point that drove home the bombastic nature of the palace. _‘Wisdom is a weapon sharper than any sword,’_ was what it said.

Under the gazebo, the stony brick road forked off into three paths. They walked forward as they reached the library doors, shaded by the same pagoda shaped roofs of the ‘gazebo.’ Atop the door was more writing. Ty Lee somewhat recognized a few characters. _‘A place to acquire knowledge,’_ was what she assumed it said. She cringed at the sight, wondering who put such a pretentious sign right in front of the library's entrance. Well, whoever it was, they certainly succeeded in setting the tone of the library. Pretentious, and overflowing with subject matter Ty Lee would’ve otherwise never have concerned herself with.

Her fingers grabbed a hold on to one of the lion handles. She pulled the ebony wood open, revealing a stony floored room, shelves upon shelves on each side, and a de-elevated platform at its center—a dozen feet in front of the brunette. Atop the de-elevated platform were a few tables. Though, Ty Lee noted that they looked different from same ones her and her friends would slave over their homework together. Though, if she were honest with herself, Ty Lee knew she copied more than she actually answered most of the questions. Among the wooden tables, there was one that was occupied, her back turned against the door.

Ty Lee smirked as she gently closed the door, not making a sound as the brunette crouched low to the ground. Slow and steady, she made her way towards the woman. And once she was close, the brunette attacked from behind, grabbing onto the princess as hugged her from behind.

_“Gotcha,”_ Ty Lee said as she rested her head on Azula’s shoulder.

Though they were not broad, the brunette still felt a sense of security as she leaned against the princess. Perhaps it was her lifelong training to be the Fire Lord’s successor that granted her such a great figure, one that not even five layers of clothing and silk robes could conceal.

 _“By Agni I’ve been struck._ Fire Lord no longer, for my limp body will turn to ash and dust, food for worms in the ground _”_ Azula said, hand gripping her chest as she feigned a dramatic groan.

Ty Lee couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of a melodramatic Azula. Her grip on the princess became shaky as her giggles flowed past her lips, mouth stuck in a perpetual grin. She turned to the princess, resting her head on her lover’s shoulder. And though Azula had performed a ridiculous show, her stare remained striking as usual, golden pupils piercing through Ty Lee’s being, her soul.

The brunette gulped, though her smile remained as she tried playing cool. “My plan worked.”

“Then will you let me go?”

Ty Lee kissed Azula’s cheek. “Okay.”

The brunette quickly sat down next to the princess. “So, watcha reading?”

“The twelve trials.”

“Oh, that one.”

She watched as the princess’s slender fingers flipped through at least twenty pages before returning to the one she was on. Ty Lee’s attention veered off to the table. It was made of dark wood, top covered in glass and edges twisted into rounded corners, legs being much the same. The table had intricate carvings etched into it, though it concerned general flora instead of some type of epic tale about the Fire Nation.

“Hey,” she said, “Are the tables new?”

Azula nodded. “Yes, they are. And if you’re wondering about the decorative carvings, it’s because I commissioned them from Ember Island.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. “Ember Island? Why’d you get them from so far away?”

Azula turned to the brunette. “As I will become Fire Lord one day, it’s imperative for me to understand every aspect of my country. Not only as a sovereign state with a population and government, but also as a land full of different people. And though our differences are not as pronounced as the Earth Kingdom, the previous Fire Lords even making it a point to erase any type of contrast between those who stayed near the capital, and those who lived near the countryside—it still undoubtedly exists.

“And so, I’ve decided to throw out those old tables and chairs. Instead I’ve replaced them with ones from Ember Island, to remind myself that there has, and always will be distinctions, even within the same country. And due to that very fact, whenever I’ll inevitably make a decision as Fire Lord that will affect all of the people, I must create an order that will accommodate all Fire Nation citizens.”

Again, Ty Lee’s eyes widened, not expecting such a well thought out reply. “Wow, okay, you’re pretty serious about this stuff.”

“Why would I not be?” Azula leaned in, eyes glaring at the brunette.

“No, it’s just,” Ty Lee started, “I just thought you liked them because they looked pretty.”

Azula thought for a moment. “Yes, that too.”

Ty Lee chuckled as her fingers trailed along Azula’s cheeks, gently caressing her pale, smooth skin. “I mean, it’s good that you’re thinking about _literally_ everyone. That’s very nice of you.”

The princess leaned into Ty Lee’s loving touch as she spoke, eyes still fixed on the brunette. “It is not ‘nice.’ A Fire Lord’s duty is to make and keep their country prosperous. And I’m sure we’re both aware that not a single country can achieve that if its people are constantly rebelling against its government.”

Azula leaned in once more, their faces a mere inch apart. But rather than a kiss, the princess rested her head atop Ty Lee’s shoulder. Though slightly disappointed, Ty Lee chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her lover. She couldn’t help herself as her fingers languidly grazed Azula’s back, caressing the expensive fabrics of her robes, and the ridiculous pointed shoulders the royal family loved so. The smooth textures of its silk, the aromatic scent of her shampoo, how warm and delicate her skin was, her raven hair, Ty Lee loved it all. She couldn’t bear the thought of letting go, of parting from Azula. She yearned for more, she needed more of her lover’s caress, her everything. A selfish request, but one she couldn’t deny.

“Is this why you invited me over?” she asked.

Azula was silent for a moment. “Not necessarily”.

Ty Lee quirked up a brow. “Really?”

Azula looked up. “Yes.”

Ty Lee gulped as a wildfire sparked in her chest. She said nothing, her fingertips frozen. Instead, she pulled Azula closer, holding her tight as their bodies rubbed against one another. Even through their clothes, or rather, due to their clothes, the heat that permeated through her skin became hotter as Ty Lee’s breathing quickened. It was ridiculous how lecherous she was, how riled up she became when the opportunity presented itself. The brunette could only grit her teeth as she continued her silence, doing little else than grind against her lover. She muttered the word ‘please’ as if it were a chant—whining as she asked her to do something, anything about her burning desire.

Azula kissed Ty Lee. Passionate and rough, the brunette leaned into the kiss, hands pulling her lover close. The princess’s fingers slid down Ty Lee’s pants, slipping between her folds as the brunette gripped tighter on to Azula’s back, body quivering as Azula played with her. The princess’s finger moved at a steady pace as Ty Lee’s moans spilled into the kiss. Her hips pushed against Azula, begging her for more, to do more.

Azula hastened her speed, Ty Lee parting from the kiss as she whined. She bit her lip, to try and keep silent. However, as the princess continued to speed up, her attempts were thwarted. She rested her head on Azula’s shoulders, her groaning muffled by the princess’s clothes. But even still, despite the fact that she couldn’t keep her voice down, she asked for more as her fingers clawed on Azula’s robes. Again, and again, Azula didn’t hold back—Ty Lee’s muted moaning and bated panting as thanks for her lover’s efforts.

Soon, she recited Azula’s name, over and over again. Her body turned to a furnace, every movement of her lover’s finger acting as the much-needed embers to her brimming flame. More, she asked for more, begging and whining as her fingers nearly tore off the expensive fabric of Azula’s clothes. The princess exhaled as she once more hastened her speed, another loud groan only barely muffled by Azula’s sleeve as the brunette couldn’t think of anything else.

Her body was a kettle of boiling tea, overflowing as her groans spilled past her quivering lips. Her head was clouded, and she couldn’t think of anything else but to feel _more_. It still wasn’t enough, her desire growing insatiable as she needed more pleasure, an ache growing between her legs. She couldn’t handle the thought of not feeling more, she couldn’t take it any longer. It wasn’t enough, for Azula had yet to douse her fire with enough water to quell the inferno raging within her.

Ty Lee pulled away as she looked at Azula, panting like a heated animal. “Please…do it already.”

The princess stared at her, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Ty Lee, however, did not have time to wait. With every unfulfilled second that passes, the painful throbbing grew stronger, reminding her of what she’s yet to have. Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s shoulders as she asked once more, desperate to get her lover to fuck her. She wouldn’t know what to do otherwise, or if she’d even be able to handle being dissatisfied.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, glossy eyed.

“For the guards to leave,” was all Azula said.

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. She didn’t care for such things. All she cared about, all she could think about was to just have Azula make love to her, to quench her aching, satiate the burning that had been scorching her core since they embraced. The brunette pulled Azula into a passionate, intense kiss. Though it was brief as she pulled away, once more begging the princess to make love to her already.

Before long, Azula gave in. The princess stood up and told Ty Lee to sit on top of the table. Without thinking twice, the brunette eagerly complied, throwing away her pants as she sat on the wooden desk. She watched as the princess undid her belt, placing it atop the table as she undid her robes. Finally, _finally_ , she entered Ty Lee, a loud groan escaping the brunette’s lips as she slid inside. Ty Lee pulled Azula closer as she crossed her legs around her lover, begging her to start moving, her fingers already hooked on Azula’s back as tears rolled down her cheek.

Wasting no time, the princess began moving. She was relentless as finally, Azula allowed herself to grow lost in the same embers as Ty Lee. The brunette herself lost all sense, for she couldn’t think of anything other than Azula, other than feeling the pleasure. Her body heated up, consuming her being as her skin was roasted by the very same flames she loved so much. Her frantic whimpers and groans turned erratic as her fingers scratched Azula’s back. Even with all her lover was giving her, she wailed for more—it wasn’t enough.

Azula released a breath as her ardent thrusting hastened. Ty Lee chanted her lovers name as she thanked the princess in a series of mewls, gritting her teeth as her insides were getting stuffed by her, messed up as she did little else than taking it all in. Her paper-thin skin now charred with Azula’s flames; her voice hoarse as she continued to whimper. Her body trembled as the pleasure continued to hit her, again and again.

Soon enough, a pressure began to build within her. Through bated breath, Ty Lee continued to repeat Azula’s name as the tension continued to build. Her breathing accelerated and grew ragged as Azula’s thrusting increased. She held on to the princess’s shoulders as she could feel something coming, and fast.

Ty Lee threw her head back as her toes curled up, legs locked around Azula, hands scratching at her robe. She whined and cried like a frantic, desperate animal in heat. Her hoarse voice still repeating Azula’s name. She gritted her teeth, biting her lip as shockwave after shockwave of ecstasy and emotion washed over her. Ty Lee continued to groan as her eyes stung, face wet with tears. She looked at her lover’s exasperated expression, Azula joining her mere seconds after. The princess’s knees buckled and Ty Lee pulled her lover into a kiss, a vain attempt to muffle her apparent mewls through the hellish inferno that boiled within her.

Azula parted from the kiss, the two of them gasping for air as the princess lied on top of her. But though the deed was done, Ty Lee couldn’t stop herself from crying. Whether that be from the satisfaction or previous feelings of frustration, she didn’t know. She knew that it was ridiculous to shed tears, especially after receiving exactly what she desired. But for some reason, an overwhelming wave of sentimentality wacked her right in the head, Ty Lee unable to escape the rainbow of emotions that she couldn’t recognize to be neither positive nor negative. The brunette covered her face as she whimpered, her chest tight and breath uneasy.

“Why are you crying?” Azula asked.

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee said in a shaky voice, “I don’t know. It’s just, I, uh.”

The brunette sighed. She covered her face as her mind raced to collect her thoughts.

“I don’t know. That just felt so good, and I, I _really_ love you,” Ty Lee cupped Azula’s face, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, but I know we can’t be together forever. And I—”

“Is that what you’re upset about?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee nodded. “Yeah. It’s weird, I know, and I don’t know why I feel this way. I know I should be happy that we’re together right now, and all that stuff. But when I think about where we’ll be in the future—I really don’t know.”

The brunette paused. “Normally I’d be fine with that, you know? Like, I’d just go with the flow and stuff. But I….I don’t know anymore.”

Ty lee covered her face, unsure of what she was blubbering about.

“Why are you upset about that?” Azula asked in a low voice.

Ty Lee shook her head. “I don’t know. I—I don’t even know why I’m crying. I’m just feeling a lot of things right now.”

Azula pulled Ty Lee closer. Though taken aback, the brunette did much the same not long after. Ty Lee’s hands slid under the princess’s robe, slender fingers caressing her lover’s back. Azula’s body was a furnace, hot, nearly sizzling. Ty Lee took in a breath as she savored her lover’s presence, unsure of what else to say, to do. Under her touch, Azula winced as her fingertips trailed along her lover’s shoulder blades, a result of their previous nightly activities. Azula’s former alabaster skin was gone, no thanks to the brunette. Strangely enough, the princess has yet to protest, or even so much as complain of Ty Lee’s habit. But even still, the brunette pursed her lips as a twinge of guilt struck her. Perhaps, she shouldn’t hold on to Azula next time.

No words were spoken as they did nothing but smother the other in their presence, Azula in particular taking a liking to snuggling up against Ty lee’s neck. Her heat and skin, scent and sweat. Her hot breath against Ty Lee’s neck, and the brunette’s slender fingers grazing past her lover’s skin. Like a brush on a white canvas, her strokes were gentle and languid, often unplanned as she drew the basis of her painting—her thoughts far too misplaced structure an idea. And so, Ty Lee flailed her brush mindlessly, thinking little of composition, which areas she focused on as her fingers drew circles and squares on Azula’s canvas.

“Do you feel better?” the princess asked.

Ty Lee nodded, hands still under Azula’s robes. “Yeah…”

“Truth be told, I’ve no idea what will happen to us either. Of course, there are probable possibilities, but they’re uncertain. So rather than needlessly worry you should…,” Azula struggled for words, “Stop it.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened for a split second before a giggle slipped past her lips. “Gee, I wish it was that easy, Zula.”

The princess sighed. “You know what I mean.”

Ty Lee chuckled once more, finger running through the princess’s hair. “Yeah, I do, thanks for that.”

“I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding.”

Ty Lee chuckled; her innocent giggling turned to relentless laughter at her lover’s strange phrasing. Her hand left the warmth of Azula’s robe, slowly dragging along the princess’s shoulder and neck as her hand lightly caressed her lover’s cheek. Her thumb stroked the princess’s bottom lip as a smirk creeped across her lips.

“I love you,” Ty Lee propped herself up, inching closer towards Azula’s face, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Azula spoke in a hushed voice. “I feel the same.”

“Say it then,” Ty Lee rested her head on Azula’s shoulder, arms around her lover, “Please.”

“I love you.”

Ty Lee smiled, a warmth spreading across her chest as she tightened her embrace. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! From now i'll update once every ten days. School has given me less time to work on my fanfic, and i wouldn't want to sacrifice the story's quality just because i need to meet a seven day deadline. Thank you for understanding :)


	11. SURPRISE PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ty Lee's turn to jump the enemy. Namely, three scouts that were sent to retrieve the missing soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! VIOLENCE.
> 
> IMPORTANT! After 'talking' with her prisoners, Azula learned little, if any information. The soldiers wouldn't relent, for they were viciously loyal till their last breath. However, the one piece of information she gathered was that in the event of them going missing, scouts will be sent to find and retrieve them. And so, with said information in mind, the princess figured that rather than try and force herself into battle with Chao and possibly waste time and resources on an enemy she knows little of, she should just infiltrate their borders and gain intel form the inside. (Yeah, I'm real original I know.)

**SURPRISE PT.2**

The noon sky shone down upon Ty Lee and her friends as they huddled amongst themselves. Bathing in its warm glow, the three traveled deep into the forest, a simple goal on their minds. Azula was reciting their plan, what to do and what to expect. However, the brunette didn’t make a habit of listening to her repeat the same words over and over. Rather, Ty Lee imagined of other things.

The chirping of birds echoed past the trees as Ty Lee wondered of their doings. Surely, she knew there wasn’t much for animals to do. They lived to eat, mate and survive, caught in the grasp of mother nature’s cruelty. But even still, Ty Lee envied their simple lives. Animals needn’t concern themselves with political plots, schemes or existential questions that rattled their understanding of reality. Their lives were cyclical, predictable. And though lacking in excitement, were far easier to comprehend than the one she led.

“Ty Lee, when the scouts arrive, I’ll give you a signal to attack,” the mention of her name brought the brunette back to earth.

Ty Lee shook her head. “Uh, okay.”

Azula quirked up a brow. “Do you know what it is?”

“Um,” Ty Lee fumbled her arms around as she made a peace sign, “It’s this one, right?”

The princess’s golden irises cut through the brunette’s being as she could do little else than gulp. She hoped, prayed that through the jumble of words that were Azula’s sentences, her signal would at least make its way past her day dreaming. However, today was her lucky day. Perhaps, Ty Lee’s birthday, or maybe even a blessing from Agni, for Azula nodded. The princess placed a hand on her chin, a solemn look on her face as she stared skyward. Whatever it was she thought of, Ty Lee wouldn’t know. The brunette could only blow a small sigh as she turned to Mai, curious to see if her friend had absorbed the plan better than she did.

As usual, Mai’s eyes were narrowed—neither scanning the forest nor focusing on anything in particular. With her arms crossed, the girl waited for Azula to finish plotting. Her face, though it bore only a semblance of life, Ty Lee noted to be screaming at the princess. She urged her to hurry up and do away with the needless considerations, and whatever else she thought of. Though Ty Lee understood her friend’s plight, she too realized the importance of thinking a plan through. However, it was much easier said than done, for she was never the one scheming.

In an attempt to cheer her friend up, Ty Lee nudged Mai as she spoke.

“It’s been a while since we got into any action,” she said with a smile.

Mai turned to the brunette, the same blank stare on her face. “Yeah, but you got to have all the fun yesterday, so I guess there’s that.”

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head. “Well, I mean, it wasn’t on purpose. If I knew we were gonna get ambushed, I would _totally_ bring you with me.”

The girl raised her brow, a pang of confusion flashed past her expression before returning to its usual dull look. “Right…Thanks, I guess.”

“Quiet,” Azula said, “I can’t hear myself think.”

Mai groaned. “Can’t we just get it over with already. We already have a plan, so what else is there to worry about?”

“Many things, actually,” Azula said, eyes now fixed at the girl.

Mai furrowed her brows. “Your plan is already full-proof, so why bother standing around when we can actually do the thing that we came here to do?”

Azula narrowed her gaze on Mai, doing little else than glare at her. Before long, the princess loosened her stare as she spoke in a low, though slightly irritated voice.

“Very well.” She turned to Ty Lee, “Do you remember the signal you need to give us?”

Ty Lee placed a finger on her chin as her mind scrambled about her psyche. “Oh, yeah, totally.”

She clapped her hands together, her fingers moved swiftly as she made a peace sign, an ‘okay’ symbol and placed her fingers atop her brows, staring off into the forest’s thin trees. Her grey pupils scanned the area, mind wondering if the same birds she thought of earlier had taken flight, leaving their young to fend for themselves. Mai’s voice, however, cut through her thoughts.

With a straight face, her words left her lips in a lax manner. “Whose underwear are you spying?”

The brunette’s eyes widened as she flipped her head around, both surprised and happy that her friend understood her message. With a smile on her face, she let out a delighted cheer. Ty Lee’s calloused palms met with Mai’s smooth hands, the girls accosting one another with a physical handshake. For once, it seemed that Mai wasn’t opposed to the contact, as she gave the brunette a firm grip.

“Enough with the games, get to your positions,” Azula said.

“This isn’t a game, we’re practicing our signals,” Mai said.

Ty Lee giggled. “Yeah, what she said.”

Azula furrowed her brows. “No matter, I advise the both of you to do as your told.”

Mai shrugged as she withdrew from Ty Lee’s grip. She breezed past the brunette, hiding behind a nearby bush. A bit of a cliché hiding spot, but whatever works Ty Lee supposed.

The brunette turned back to the princess. She stood proud in her royal armor, made of no doubt expensive metals, the cost of which could buy Ty Lee at least three houses. Its high collar and wide shoulders with gold running along its edges gave an intimidating, near suffocating aura. Her arm and forearm guards, as well as her chest plates bore much the same regal colors, held together by fine leather as they clung to the princess’s body. However, unlike in their younger years, where Azula was just starting to flaunt her armor here and there, a symbol of her status, it actually suited the princess. No longer was it oversized, lazily shuffling around as she moved about the place. Rather, it hugged her figure nicely, protecting her vital organs and lower arms.

Ty Lee gave a sly smile, almost amazed by how late she realized the change. Finally, Azula had grown into the armor, Ty Lee able to say with unrivalled certainty that she looked quite dashing in it. Though, ‘quite’ would be an understatement, as the brunette felt compelled to stare at the princess—captivated not only by the craftsmanship of her lover’s outfit, but the person wearing it as well.

“You look good,” she said in a hushed voice.

Azula raised a brow. “Bold of you to be saying this in front of our friend.”

Ty Lee stepped closer to the princess, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “Is that why you like me so much?”

“You should save this for later,” Azula said.

Ty Lee smirked. “Right, _later_.”

She walked away from the princess, approaching a group of trees as her eyes scanned each one, searching for the appropriate one to climb. But perhaps, the girl’s luck had run out, for she couldn’t find any tress near the area with suitable enough traits for easy scaling. Rather characteristic of forest trees, they grow tall, scraping the heavens with their high branches and thick leaves. However, though their tips maybe plentiful with gnarled surfaces on its bark to climb on, perhaps even a stray branch here and there, it’s base was not as generous. If anything, they looked rather bare, almost to the point where one could easily mistake it to be a completely different breed of tree.

Ty Lee sighed, understanding that neither her fingers nor upper body will be spared. However still, she wrapped her hands around a nearby tree’s bark—her foot stepping on its wood. Slowly, she ascended the hardwood. Soon, her pace quickened, the girl not wanting to be pressed on time as their targets will arrive shortly. Her fingers clung to the wood, arms lifting her heavy body further up the gangly plant. Sweat trailed down her face as the sun continued to beat down on her skin, her eyes squinting less she wanted to lose her vision and fall to a grizzly death. After what felt to be thirty seconds of laborious climbing, a thick branch appeared in reach. Ty Lee scaled just a tad higher, placing her feet and weight atop it. Finally, she allowed herself some rest.

The girl released a ragged breath, leaning against the tree. She wiped her hands on the relatively clean fabric of her pants, somewhat cleaning them from all the dirt. Before Ty lee could catch her breath, however, she saw the three scouts tread towards her. They looked quite young, perhaps around her age. However, rather than carrying themselves with the same aura of fearsome bravery she observed from the soldiers of yesterday, they were hesitant; scared and lacking in confidence. The three men would whip their heads around, searching for an enemy that’s ready to pounce on their turned backs.

She turned to her friends’ general direction, spotting that Azula had her back turned against a tree, her eyes glaring at Ty Lee. The brunette gave her the ‘signal,’ her eyes briefly glancing at the boys as they stepped closer to her tree. Azula in turn gave Ty Lee her sign, allowing the brunette to attack first.

And attack she did, for Ty Lee slid down the tree. She ran around and behind one of them, swiftly snapping his neck. Before his comrades could so much as turn to look her way, one of them got a knife to the throat, arms clawing at his jugular as he fell. Ty Lee had no time to even see what happened to the last man. All she knew was that a hellish heat permeated beside her, a loud and boiling scream piercing her ears before it died down. Soon after, Mai and Azula approached her. Azula in particular pulled out a water bottle, dousing one of the men’s still burning face as hot steaming clouds formed from his burnt expression. Ty Lee looked away, not wanting to see his charred grimace.

Without wasting any additional time, the three stripped the men of their armor and clothes, placing them aside. And though Mai insisted that she wouldn’t so much as put a finger on their lifeless bodies, in the end, they dragged the corpses to an area just some ways away from where they stood. There, Azula pilled them atop one another. Once again, Ty Lee turned away, for she never enjoyed the thought, and especially sight of cremation. Rather, her and Mai opted to return to where they left the scout’s clothes.

Ty Lee sighed, clenching her fists so as to prevent them from shaking. She turned to Mai, hoping conversation would get her mind off things.

“So, did you have fun?” she asked in a light voice.

Mai was silent for a moment. “No, not really. I mean, unless you’re Azula, I don’t think anyone would have fun doing _that_.”

The brunette scratched the back of her head, her crooked smile prevailing still. “No, I mean, was the fight fun?”

Her friend sighed. “I told you, no. I didn’t feel anything.”

Ty Lee quirked up a brow, baffled. “Nothing?”

Again, Mai was silent. For a second, she looked to the ground, contemplating. “Well, not ‘nothing,’ I just didn’t feel exhilarated. My heart wasn’t pounding against my chest, or whatever.”

The brunette furrowed her brows. “Really? Because I was kinda nervous.”

Mai quirked up a brow, though only for a moment. “Didn’t seem like it.”

Ty Lee forced herself to laugh, she needed to drown in the conversation. “Yeah, I didn’t really notice till we walked back.”

Their conversation went on for a few more minutes, with Mai giving brief answers to Ty Lee’s enthusiastic questions. Perhaps that way the brunette could take her mind off things, not allow herself to think of the acts she had recently committed. How ironic, that though they’ve won the fight, she acted much the same as the scouts. Afraid, terrified even, of an enemy lurking behind her. It crawled on her back, its sharp claws tearing into Ty Lee’s throat. But even still, she continued to smile, to talk and laugh.

“Are you two done?” Azula’s voice interrupted their conversation.

“Are you?” Mai asked.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Azula took some of the clothes and armor, “Well? Don’t just stand there.”

After a considerable walk and lunch-break, Ty lee along with the rest of her friends put on the same clothes and armor they had essentially stolen just a few hours ago. Ty Lee smirked as she stared into the mirror, tying her hair into a tight top-knot as she reminisced of their time in Ba Sing Se. If anything, their whole plan was a near repeat of their previous idea to take over the impenetrable city, the only difference being that they weren’t to be received as anticipated guests. Rather, they’d be acting as three lowly scouts. She would be acting as a different person, for a longer period of time as well.

Once her hair was taken care of, she made little finger guns as the brunette rested her head on one hand, staring at her reflection. She knew who she was, and realized that the many people and soldiers she’d encounter inside Chao’s borders will never be able to meet Ty Lee. She furrowed her brows, unsure of how to feel. If she was to be someone else, _something_ else, _‘then what was the point of joining Azula?’_ she asked herself. Ty lee didn’t know much about philosophy, or anything that the intellectual crowd fancied. If anything, she only understood what did and didn’t make her happy. And certainly, play acting as a different person for a considerable period of time wouldn’t provide a sliver of happiness.

Ty Lee leaned against her chair as she sighed. Her mind searched for an explanation, why she agreed to everything they were about to do. Behind Azula’s charismatic words, Ty Lee asked herself if she was able to do the things Azula believed her to be capable of. She looked away, remembering the things she told herself a few days ago—how she yearned to test herself so as to gage her capability. Well, she certainly got her wish, but now the question was whether Ty Lee had the will power to follow through. Or, as Azula would put it, the ‘resolve’ to see things through. Ty Lee shook her head. Once again, the existential pondering gave her a headache.

“Too much thinking,” she muttered.

Ty Lee stood up, walking towards the chest which contained her belongings. As she foraged through the clothes and military reports she never read, the girl wondered if she should even carry around the scroll Azula gave hear. Clearly, it was not an easy feat to even find the thing, let alone acquire and gift it to someone else. However, seeing as the text was now in her possession, she figured it wouldn’t be too bad to bring it along, to keep her entertained amidst their mission. Of course, that is assuming that she would even have time to lounge around and read. Unlikely, but even if Ty lee had difficulty understanding the words and moral implications of the story, it was better than possibly sitting around and doing nothing.

“Now, where did I put it?” Ty Lee asked herself.

Her fingers continued to throw away what was inside the chest, till nothing remained but a few scattered fabrics at the base of the chest and the scroll itself. Relieved that she hadn’t lost it, Ty Lee released a delighted breath as she grabbed the thing. As the girl tucked it between her belt, she noticed how compact the armor was. Though minimally defended, with only a few pieces of leather protecting her shoulder and chest, it’s thick cloth and heavy straps still made walking a chore. Certainly, she wouldn’t be doing any backflips in such an outfit.

Once she retrieved the scroll, Ty Lee stepped outside her tent, pleasantly surprised to see Mai standing beside it. The girl’s hairstyle was reminiscent of a young Zuko, ridiculous ponytail and all. Seeing the resemblance, a sly smile spread across Ty Lee’s face as she nudged her friend. Though Mai turned to face her, no words would be exchanged between them for a few more moments. Rather, the brunette would only grin at her friend, her eyes alone enough to tell Mai of the oncoming avalanche of questions.

“Just say it already,” she said.

“So, did you pick the hair or…?”

Mai sighed. “Yeah, I picked the hair. Now can you please stop talking?”

Ty Lee kept her smile. “Right, okay. Anyway, where’s Azula?”

“I don’t know, probably having trouble with her hair, as usual.”

“What? No way. I mean, yeah sure, back when we were kids. But come one Mai, we’re like _old_ now.”

Mai furrowed her brows. “Why do you make it sound like we’re grandmas?”

Ty lee chuckled. “Sorry. Anyways, there’s no way she can’t do her own hair now.”

Her friend quirked up a brow. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yep.”

Mai shrugged. “Well, guess we’ll just have to wait and see. If she’s not out by fifteen minutes, then I was right.”

“Okay, fair. Anyway,” Ty Lee clasped her hands together, “Why don’t you tell me more about _your_ hair?”

“What is there to say?”

The brunette frowned slightly. “Aw, come one, Mai—don’t be like that. You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

Ty Lee groaned. “Fine, I won’t talk about it then. But what else do you wanna talk about though?”

Mai shrugged once more. “I don’t know.”

Ty Lee wanted to crash her palm to her face, drag it along her skin as she groaned in frustration once more. However, there was no point in dwelling at such an awkward scene. Rather, she continued to smile, chattering about whatever else came to mind as the two waited for Azula. They spoke of the Fire Nation, then to the food in particular.

“Man, I miss eating fired rice,” the brunette said.

“What are you talking about, didn’t you just eat fried rice yesterday?”

Ty Lee turned to her friend. “Yeah, I did. But I mean, it’s not the same, you know?”

Mai raised a brow. “No, I don’t know.”

“Well, fired rice is spicier, I guess. And now that I think about it, actually, just about most of Fire Nation food is spicier. So, I guess I just miss that.”

“Then why not just add more chili oil in your food next time?”

The brunette paused for a moment. “Well, it’s just not the same. The taste, I mean. If I just add more chili oil, I can only taste the heat and not the actual food, if that makes sense.”

Mai furrowed her brows. “What’s the difference?”

Ty Lee looked away for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her mind searched for the correct words, of what to say and how to convey her thoughts. But in the end, she couldn’t construct a single sentence to prove her point. Rather, in an attempt to make sense of her own remark, she too became confused of the differences between feeling the heat and tasting the spice. She looked back at her friend, a confused look on her face as she merely shrugged. Mai said nothing of it, and their conversation ended there.

And so, the two girls stood beside one another as they waited their friend to finish getting ready. But much like Mai predicted, Azula had yet to peak her head through the tent. Ty Lee’s face once more twisted into one of confusion, her brows furrowed and lips slightly parted. Surely, after eighteen years, crown princess of the Fire Nation, soon to be Fire Lord Azula would know how to do her hair. It couldn’t be that she had no idea how to do her own hair, surely, she’d have figured it out by now. But then again, as Ty Lee’s psyche lingered on the thought, she remembered the last time they were intimate with one another. Azula approached her, asking the brunette in her soft and gentle voice to help with her locks. What Ty Lee thought to be a one-off instance turned to be fact.

“Told you,” Mai’s words sliced through her train of thought.

Ty Lee sighed. “Yeah.”

She said nothing more as the brunette approached Azula’s tent, begrudgingly accepting the fact that she was with someone who knew little on how to take care of themselves. For if the princess knew not how to do her own hair, she probably had no idea how to cook, or how to sew her own clothes, or anything related to the menial activities required to survive past combat and tactical thinking. Though she couldn’t blame her lover for lacking such skills, seeing as she lived in a palace for most of her live. But the very fact that Azula still had no clue on what to do when it came to such things was cute, shocking, and just a tad bit sad.

As expected, once Ty Lee walked in, she saw Azula sat in front of her vanity. However, rather than witness the princess struggle with her locks, she merely turned to the brunette, eyes striking as ever. Ty Lee gulped as she looked at her lover, her dark hair flowed freely past her shoulders and lower body. A sight she never saw often, the girl hesitated to step forward, biting down on her teeth as Azula smirked.

The princess rested her head on one hand. “Is the sight of me alone enough to drive you mad? Or is it the hair?”

Ty Lee gulped as she walked towards Azula. “The hair, probably.”

Azula sighed as she spoke in feigned anguish. “And here I thought your affections grew past my looks. But alas, I was a fool to believe your sentimental ramblings.”

Recognizing the line, Ty Lee chuckled as she ran her fingers through Azula’s mane. Each strand was silky smooth, long and near endless as her fingers were lost in the vast ocean of raven. She relished at not only the sight of her lover’s loose hair, but also at the very fact that she was able to play with Azula’s hair in the first place. Arguably one of the most important people in the world and she had allowed the brunette to help with her hair, allowed her to run her fingers past it and tend to it. She would say that it was a great honor to do so. However, she was no Zuko.

Though, rather than perhaps brushing or tying it up, Ty Lee preferred to wrap her fingers around Azula’s shoulders. She took in a breath, hugging tighter as the brunette continued their play act.

“Forgive me. If you cannot handle my honesty, then we should part ways,” she spoke in mock arrogance.

Azula scoffed. “That story is outrageous.”

“Yeah, outrageously awesome.”

The princess chuckled as she stared into the mirror. “In what way is it ‘awesome’?”

Ty Lee brushed Azula’s hair. “Well, for one, it’s really romantic.”

Azula quirked up a brow. “Oh please. Had I known that arguing for three days straight with your object of affection was considered to be charming, I’d have done nothing else than do that with you since we met.”

The brunette smiled. “Aw, that’s sweet.”

Azula furrowed her brows, her face twisted in confusion. “How is that sweet?”

Ty Lee began to tie Azula’s hair into a top-knot much like her own. “Well, maybe not the arguing part. But when you said that if you knew it was romantic you would have done it earlier, that was the cute part.”

“Now that I think about it,” Ty Lee smirked, “Does that mean that you’ve liked me since we met? So, like, since we were kids.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly label it as ‘like.’ Rather, I admired your abilities to manipulate the situation using nothing more than your charm, taking advantage of humanities innate desire to protect the seemingly weak.”

Ty Lee’s smile grew into a grin as she heard Azula’s words. “So, you liked me all this time, huh?”

Azula said nothing for a moment. “Well, if that’s what you want to call it, then yes. I did, in fact, like you.”

Finished with the princess’s hair, Ty lee rested her head on Azula’s shoulder. Her hands slithered around the princess once more. She hummed; her chest warm. “And I thought my crush was one sided all this time.”

Azula stood up as Ty Lee took a step back. The princess’s eyes glared at the brunette, much like usual. However, Ty Lee couldn’t help but be taken aback at Azula’s bare face. No longer were her lips covered in a layer of bold crimson. Without it, Azula appeared to be younger. Rather than presenting as an adult, it was much easier to believe that she shared the same age as Ty Lee. Though, even without lipstick, the princess was still as gorgeous as always. Her sharp jawline and pointed brows, striking gaze and commanding presence was all the same.

“Well, how do I look? Dashing? Bold? The most handsome fellow you’ve ever laid your eyes on?”

Ty Lee smiled as she placed a hand on her lover’s shoulder. Slowly, it trailed up Azula’s neck and cheek, caressing the princess’s pale skin.

“All of them. But I gotta say, you’re not really my kind of guy,” Ty Lee said as she turned away, her expression pained in guilt.

Azula quirked up a brow. “Then what would be your ideal man?”

The brunette looked up for a moment as she thought. “Well, you have the looks. But I like my guys tall, tough, funny and not too serious.”

The princess smirked as she grabbed Ty Lee’s hand, leaning into her touch, her eyes fixed on the brunette. “I see. So, it seems that I’ve disappointed you, for I’m none of those things.”

Ty Lee giggled as her arms wrapped around Azula’s waist, pulling her into a warm hug. “I mean, you’re still tough and funny. So, there’s that.”

“Ah, does that mean that I still have a chance with you?” the princess asked, her words laced with ardent intrigue.

Ty Lee’s fingers lazily dragged along Azula’s back. Though it was covered with layered clothes, the brunette still relished the sensation of Azula’s closeness, their physical proximity to one another. She took in breath, leaning against her lover as she wished for them to stay just like this, undisturbed, holding each other in an embrace as the princess’s slender fingers made their way up her back as well. Though unlike herself, Azula’s fingers were stiff, stuck in place as soon as they crawled upon Ty Lee’s back. But it mattered not to the brunette, for the very fact alone that she reciprocated her affection was enough to further Ty Lee’s desire for them to stay.

Much like any good thing, however, they eventually parted. Azula was first to walk out the tent, followed shortly after by Ty Lee. Mai stared at them; impatience clear on her expression. She said nothing as the three made their way to the forest. Twigs and fallen leaves were crushed underneath their boots, the sun’s glow now faded as the afternoon dragged on.

“What took you so long?” Mai asked Ty Lee.

Ty Lee turned away for a moment, searching for a befitting excuse. “Azula has a lot of hair. So, it took longer than I thought.”

Mai, unpleased with the brunette’s response quirked up a brow. “So do you, but it didn’t take half as long for you to finish.”

Ty Lee scratched the back of her head as she chuckled. “Well, you know how she is, always fussing about this and that.”

Mai’s stare remained on Ty Lee for the next dozen seconds or so. However, she shrugged not long after.

“Whatever,” she crossed her arms. “How long till we get there?”

“Not long, so get your act together.”

As they kept walking, two large men appeared from behind the trees. Their eyes were squinted as they were greeted by the sight of three returning scouts, seemingly lost on their way back.

“What took you so long?” one of the men asked in a gruff voice. He crossed his arms, scanning Ty Lee and her friends, his brows furrowed and lips crooked into a slight frown.

His partner interjected. “It doesn’t matter, just hurry up and get back to camp.”

The three ‘boys’ turned to one another, confused. The man from before sighed as he muttered something under his breath. He turned to his partner and mentioned something about covering for his shift, his tone of voice rather restrained, though his body language said otherwise. The big and burly man looked back at Ty Lee and her friends. With a displeased look stuck upon his expression, he began walking away, beckoning the three to follow him.

“Follow me, you bunch of useless pebbles.”

Trailing behind the man was quite easy. However, Ty Lee’s eyes were wide as peaches, for she didn’t think that the soldier would allow them in so easily. But she took her mind of the thought, not wanting to jinx her luck. And so, they continued to follow the man, walking in a steady pace as their boots grew heavier each minute the tread went on. The walk, Ty Lee thought to be a simple task, had turned into a mind-numbing trek. The sun’s once glimmering rays had now faded into a light blue, what little semblance of light disappearing with each minute, a cold breeze blowing past them as they walked still.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the four finally reached some semblance of hope, as the trees made way to a large campsite. Marked only by a long wooden fence along it’s outskirts, one would easily mistake it to be some sort of small settlement rather than a military camp. At its center was a large bonfire, many tents circling the pyre as a dozen or so men huddled around it. Other’s weren’t so lucky, for they ran around the campsite, carrying weapons or scrolls of reports. While another unlucky bunch was relegated to perform pushups at a tucked away corner of the area.

“Well, what are you standing around for? Get to work.”

The man left as soon as he spoke, leaving Ty Lee and her friends to wonder of what he meant by ‘work’ and what they were to do now that their plan actually worked. Well, they _knew_ what to do. However, one couldn’t blame the brunette for being taken aback that the very fact that their cobbled-up ideas succeeded for the second time. So surely, it wouldn’t too bad for them to stay there for a few weeks or so.

 _‘It’ll be just like Ba Sing Se,’_ Ty Lee thought, eyes wondering around the site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, thanks for waiting longer than usual for an update! :D there are a couple of things I'd like to talk about:
> 
> 1\. I've realized that the trajectory of this fanfic will differ quite a bit from the show. Of course, I've always acknowledged that and thus added the Canon Divergence tag. However, as i continued to think the story over, I've noticed that there's a lot i need to write and do around this part of the story (Obviously) and the latter parts of the story as well. However, don't fret. Because unlike CERTAIN adaptions of the Avatar series, though the characters are aged up, I'll try to keep their characterization as close to the show as possible. 
> 
> 2\. I've started reading the Avatar comics. Because one, I've always wanted to. And two, if this fanfic does end and i make a sequel, I'd need to know what happened after the show. And y'all, OMG. I don't know what others think, but i REALLY dislike how they treat Azula's character. And for some reason they made her join the akatsuki or whatever they're called, I didn't care enough to pay attention. She was and still IS my favorite character. But whenever i see her on page, i just want to breeze past the next few panels, which is honestly impressive. They were able to turn one of the most complex, intelligent and compelling characters in Avatar into a stock villain that makes me question her decision making and critical thinking skills.
> 
> 3\. I got the idea of fired rice from fried rice, obviously. Mostly because fried rice is an iconic dish in most all Asian cultures, and also because it's my favorite food, especially if it's spicy. Though, not in the sense that i can't taste anything but heat. Rather, i appreciate an exquisite bowl of fried rice only when it has an ample balance of heat and fragrance from the other spices added. Around where i live, there's a street vendor that carts around selling fried rice. And his version of the dish is my uncontested favorite, for it had not only the balance i mentioned earlier, but also because the rice is feels good to chew. It's not too soft, but also not too hard, the perfect texture for fried rice. :p


	12. Test Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this week is test week.

Hello there. Now, you're probably wondering where the next chapter is. Well, i haven't finished writing it yet. As the title of this announcement suggest, i have a lot of tests this week, and for the next week as well. Originally i thought that i could just write as normal, have it not be interrupted by test week. Uh yeah i was wrong. I'm not going to make any excuses, so i apologize for not telling all of you earlier, and im deeply sorry for all the delays these past few weeks. As an author, even if it's only for a fanfic, i do realize that it's my responsibility to keep all of you informed on the status of my story. So once again, i apologize for neglecting that part of position. I'll try to write as much as i can tomorrow, as well as on the weekends. However, i don't want to sacrifice the story's quality just to meet a deadline, which is why i'll be keeping it as 10 days from this point on, as it gives more time to think and write. And i also implore you to wait for me to update as soon as i can. However, i don't think i'll be able to update within this week.


	13. NO CLEAR ANSWERS PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire squad finds a nice farming village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! Since they're going undercover, i decided to give them relatively common names. Ty Lee gets 'Lee,' Mai gets 'Min,' And Azula gets Wang（王）meaning king in Chinese.

**NO CLEAR ANSWERS PT.1**

Morning came and illuminated the remote camp, the sun’s bright shine sparing not a single corner of the area as it beat down on the soldier’s heads. However, what Ty Lee once considered to be a good start to an otherwise regular day, turned into one of despair as her and her friends were quickly sent to a nearby village. They were told to not eat, for they’d be given coins to pay for their breakfast in the supposedly small village they were to inspect. Sadly, what little her superior officer spared was not the least bit generous. With three bronze pieces, she wondered what exactly they could buy with such a pitiful amount. It would be lucky for them to even afford porridge, let alone anything tasting decent. Though her face twisted into one of slight disappointment, she gained _some_ peace of mind knowing they weren’t going to starve.

As they continued their walk, Ty Lee’s mind rushed to remember what they were to do in the village. But in her morning haze of drowsiness and confusion, she failed to listen to the details of their mission. The captain’s words marched through one ear and out the other, Ty Lee’s mind elsewhere as she paid more attention to his peculiar beard. She shook her head, head empty as she realized that she had absolutely zero clue what they were going to do. However, it didn’t strike her as terribly important to think of it any further, for Azula would likely just repeat everything the man said. Albeit, with greater efficiency and thrice the charisma.

“How long do we have to walk before getting there?” Mai groaned.

“We’ll arrive when we arrive,” Azula said.

Ty Lee took the chance to ask another question. “Oh, and by the way, what are we supposed to do there? In the village I mean.”

The princess was silent for a few seconds. Thinking, Ty Lee presumed.

“Didn’t you pay attention?”

Ty Lee shrugged. “Uh, not really.”

She wasn’t sure what Azula said after, or if she even replied at all. For the punch in the stomach that was her hunger decided to fester just as she finished her sentence. Ravenous, it screamed for something, anything to quench its ache. The painful emptiness clawed at her insides, causing Ty Lee to purse her lips. She couldn’t wait for them to arrive at the village, to find something to eat and calm her body’s incessant demands.

The girls continued to tread past the forest. With every step she took, Ty Lee’s march grew weary, aimless. She didn’t bother looking straight, nor did she have any desire to grow conscious of her surroundings. By this point, the girl only wanted to arrive at the small village, to replenish her energy and not experience the starvation that would otherwise have not plagued her had she not agreed to their _flawless_ plan. Ty Lee gulped as she questioned why she hadn’t objected to the idea of not eating, of what had possessed her to allowed herself to suffer such an unpleasant famine.

Well, certainly thinking of it would only further throw away what little energy she had left. So rather than thoughtlessly complain, she opted to just walk. She didn’t think, didn’t question, she didn’t even want to know how long it’ll take for them to arrive. The only thing she allowed herself to was to drag her depleted husk of a body across the forest, saunter on till they somehow make it to the other side.

By the good grace of Agni, Ty Lee’s eyes widened as they finally left the forest. Emerging from the tall trees, the girls were greeted by the sight of lush, green rice terraces. Ty Lee’s hunger slipped away as her eyes trailed down the terraces. Each mound had plentiful patches of rice, and it was no wonder that the military camp was located near the village. With the amount of rice they were cultivating yearly, Ty Lee couldn’t help but wonder how many mouths they could feed by harvest time. The terraces’ mounds formed a circle, each level growing ever smaller as they neared the ground. At the center of it all was a large ring-shaped building, perhaps where all the villagers lived. Ty Lee’s attention was caught by a handful of farmers around the upper ring. Busy tending to their crops, they failed to notice that three soldiers had visited their village. Well, at least the outskirts of it.

“Is this the place?” Mai asked.

Ty Lee turned to her friends. Though Mai’s expression was barren, her attention lied still on the village, eyes lost at the unusual sight of such an odd yet mesmerizing settlement. Azula, however, directed her attention towards a map.

“It is.” She folded the map, slipping it between her belt.

“Does that mean we get to eat?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula looked away for a moment. “Well, it depends. Does this village have anything decent to offer?”

Mai rolled her eyes. “What does it matter? Come on, I’m starving.”

The girl walked ahead, Azula and Ty Lee trailing behind her. As they searched for a way to descend, one of the farmers spotted them. He smiled and waved at the three, Ty Lee doing much the same before she even realized it. He tended to his crops for a few more seconds before wiping his hands clean with the towel around his neck. Taking off his straw hat, the man strode towards them, speaking as his hands continued to flail around the air. However, it was only until he reached earshot that Ty Lee was able to make out his otherwise unintelligible mumblings.

“You three must be the soldiers.” His lips curled into a warm smile.

“Yes, we are,” Azula said, “And might I ask how we are to enter your village?”

The man snapped his fingers as he looked up and chuckled. “Ah, yes. Right this way, sir.”

He nodded before leading the three down slippery and uneven wooden steps. Covered in water, its surface was a layer of thin ice. One wrong move, and Ty Lee was sure she’d crack her skull open. A bit of a grisly comparison, but one which breezed past her psyche as they descended each steep, poorly conceived step. Somehow, she made it down without a hitch, skull intact and stomach rumbling still.

Thay walked down a narrow stony path made of small rocks and pebbles. Wandering closer to the building, its sheer massive size was made clear to the wide-eyed girl. The storied behemoth of a residential complex was in the shape of a ring, made of large bricks stacked on top of one another, each easily the size of her head. Its roof was seated on the high walls, a few square holes at the very top story, seemingly as a means to shoot arrows from. But Ty Lee wondered what type of army would be mad enough to attack such a building. No, fortress, rather, for it certainly looked the part, and she wouldn’t be surprised if its residents were all somewhat trained in combat.

For such a seemingly grand and large structure, Ty Lee was pleasantly surprised when she witnessed how normal the doors were. Made to fit any regular man by just a small margin. They were made of thick heavy wood, seeing as the man had to use his body weight to open them. Just above the set of hefty gates was sign that bore the building’s name.

Ty Lee squinted, palm covering her eyes as she read what it said.

“Fortress of prosperity （昌順楼）.”

“Yep, but we prefer to call it home,” the man said.

Ty Lee looked at the man as she quirked up a brow, placing a finger on her chin. “What does ‘Fortress of prosperity’ mean?”

The man clasped his hands together. “I’m glad that you’re so curious about our history. But please, we can talk inside.

“Oh, right.”

Following the man, Ty Lee and her friends entered another world, sheltered from the harshness that was the war. Unlike most of the villages she had witnessed under the rule of a strong government, there were plenty jolly kids running around, chasing one another in a game of tag. She spotted people lounging around in chairs, talking amongst themselves as they enjoyed the warm glow of the noon sky. She looked up at the second and third stories, there were decorative patterns hung on each wooden railing, lines upon lines of wet clothes creating a messy web of laundry. But all the grand awe she felt when entering the mighty fortress paled in comparison when her nose caught the scent of food. Not just any type of food, however, for it was none other than the uniquely umami-packed aroma of noodles. Ty Lee was practically able to guess whether its no doubt thick broth was made of animal or vegetable stock.

She turned to her left, her attention fixed upon an open kitchen, its cook draining some fresh springy noodles. Gritting her teeth and salivating, Ty Lee wanted to snatch the bronze coins away from Azula and run towards the place, trading her pathetic money for some much-needed food. The tantalizingly rich smell of beef broth acting as an aphrodisiac for her screaming appetite, her raging hunger. However, the man’s laughter brought her away from the tempting thoughts.

“What’s wrong, sir? Are you hungry?” he asked.

Ty Lee shook her head. Though embarrassed, she waved her arms as she chuckled. “I mean, not really. But I can _totally_ have a nice bowl of noodles right about now.”

“We can eat later,” Azula interjected.

The man quirked up a brow. “Are you sure, sir? I don’t want to be rude, but there’s nothing wrong with eating before a hard mission.”

“That’s exactly my point. You see, this mission shouldn’t be too taxing on any of us. And as such, it would be a waste of time to sit around and do nothing while we could’ve been doing our jobs. After all, we have _much_ to prove as we _are_ new recruits,” Azula glanced at Ty Lee.

The man smiled. “I see.”

He snapped his fingers. “Actually, now that I think about it, I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name’s Min, and I’m a farmer.”

“Very well, Min. Now, would you show us the way to the headman’s office?” Azula said.

“Ah, of course. Please, follow me.” he nods.

Trailing behind him, the three made their way to the third floor. On it, they passed a narrow catwalk packed with many villagers. Most of them stared at Ty Lee, a glint of fear in their eyes, almost as if she were there to invade and pillage their home. But then again, she did note that it wouldn’t be too farfetched to assume that. All that she was able to hope for was that they didn’t have a secret stockpile of illegal drugs, or a secret prostitution ring hidden away somewhere. Otherwise, who knows what’ll happen to such a quaint, happy looking place.

Finally, they reached a door with ‘Headman’s office’ written above its frame.

“Well, here it is.”

Min knocked on the door. Shortly after, a faint voice could be heard from behind it, one so quiet that Ty Lee couldn’t make out what he said. Min, however, seemed to understand exactly what the figure meant, for he told them that they were given permission to enter. Opening the door, it revealed the a rather drab looking office, but unlike Azula’s, it didn’t have the same atmosphere of intensity or excitement. With its plain white walls and rickety bamboo furniture, as well as a few old red decorations plastered on the walls, it was clear as day that much like the owner, this place was old. In fact, so old was the man who sat behind his dusty desk, a few patches of his hair were white—the rest coated in a lustrous silver. But though the headman was old, he was surely a wise man to run such a large village for so long, and maybe even funny if she was lucky.

They exchanged pleasantries, the three introducing themselves.

“My name’s Lee,” Ty Lee said.

“I’m Min,” Mai said.

“And I am Wang, （王）” Azula said.

“It’s great to have you here. Please, have a seat,” the man said.

They sat down. Ty Lee shifted around for a few moments as she tried to find a comfortable sitting position in such an ancient, stiff bamboo chair.

“As the village’s headman, I wish you a warm welcome. I am Lao, and I have been running the village for fifty years. If there is anything you need to know before starting the inspection, please feel free to ask me.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she heard him state his tenure. Intrigue grew within her, pushing her to ask the still unanswered question that had been barking her psyche the moment they reached the village.

“If you don’t mind, where did the village get its name from?”

Lao was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Yes, many passersby ask that question. You see, long before the Earth Kingdom was united, my ninth great grandfather searched for an ideal location to build his village. Of course, being responsible for a large group of people, he wanted to make sure that the location for which he built his village upon would be able to produce enough food for everyone to eat yearly.

“And so, he enlisted the help of some spirits to deduce where exactly would be the correct spot for plentiful harvests. In return for helping him, my ninth great grandfather promised that every year, he would devote a portion of their harvests to the spirits.

“Once he was given the ideal location, my ninth great grandfather anticipated that our village might be attacked once we started farming our crops. So, as they constructed the village, he told his people to build it in the shape of a resilient fortress. One with walls tall enough to defend against any greedy outsiders, and with windows wide enough to shoot arrows from.

“And though we’ve stopped dedicating a portion of our harvest to the spirits, our village still manages to produce more than enough rice for everyone.”

Ty Lee’s lips parted ever so slightly. “Oh wow, that’s actually really cool.”

“If you don’t mind another question, Lao,” Azula started, “If your ninth great grandfather foresaw that his village would be taken advantage of, less he built strong defenses—then why didn’t he or any of the next headman’s create tall walls around your fields as well?”

Lao smiled. “Great question young man. You see, my ninth great grandfather did erect these walls to protect his people. However, he also didn’t want peaceful outsiders to think that his village was closed off, for he knew well that we could only do so much on our lonesome.

“So rather than wall off the outside world, he built the fortress to protect his people, but allowed those who lied outside to see our crops. From that decision alone, he believed that outsiders will understand that we will not attack unless provoked, and are open to relations with the outside world.”

Ty Lee turned to Azula, whose gaze was fixed on the old man.

“I see,” she said, “What an interesting decision your ninth great grandfather made.”

“I’m glad you think that way. However, I’m sure you three have more pressing matters to deal with than to listen to an old man ramble. But before you go about your two-day inspection, please, eat. There is a fine noodle shop on the first floor, they sell the best noodles in the area.”

Ty Lee smiled as she scratched the back of her head, her ravenous appetite rearing its ugly head once more. “Thanks for the offer mister Lao, but we’re kinda short on cash, so I don’t think we’ll be able to eat anytime soon.”

Lao pursed his lips. “Nonsense. You don’t need to pay, not single dime. Just tell them you’re soldiers and I guarantee you they’ll serve it for free. If not, then feel free to tell me, I’ll gladly have a word with the owner.”

They laughed and exchanged a few more pleasantries before Ty Lee and her friends walked out of his office. As soon as their feet exited the door frame, Ty Lee’s stomach rumbled, her hunger once more clawing at her insides. It howled for food, and she was unsure for how much longer she’d be able to withstand such suffering. Turning to Azula, she did little else than stare at the princess, her stare alone enough to convey to Azula what she wanted.

“Fine, we’ll eat,” Azula said.

Relieved, Ty Lee let out a sigh. “Oh thank Agni, I thought I was gonna _die_.”

Mai groaned. “Finally.”

Azula chuckled as Mai turned to face her.

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t hungry either,” Mai said.

Azula shrugged, crossing her arms as a snide smirk spread across her cheeks. “I was. However, I knew how to control it.”

“Right, and I’m supposed to believe that you can control your hunger?”

“Well, not in the sense that I can prevent myself from feeling the effects of starvation. I just don’t let it affect me.”

Mai furrowed her brows. “You’ve felt starvation before?”

“Indeed, I have,” Azula simply stated.

Her arms remained crossed as the snide smile stayed on her face. The princess’s golden eyes continued to stare at Mai, trailing across her expression as she watched her friend’s face contort into one of confusion, mixed together with a helping of doubt and frustration as her lips parted ever so slightly. Perhaps it was the hunger that was getting to her, which allowed Mai to slip out of her usually deadpan demeanor. But rather than make a big deal out of it, Mai shrugged.

“Alright then. Anyway, we should probably eat before all of us drop dead from hunger.”

“Very well,” Azula said.

Much like what old man Lao said, when the three made their way towards the noodle shop, its owner gladly served them free of charge. However, hungry as she was, a twinge of guilt grew within Ty Lee for taking advantage of their kindness and not paying them in return. So, she asked them to at least charge her and her alone. Much to her surprise, the shopkeeper stressed that the bowls were on the house, and that they had nothing to worry about. Azula thanked them and told the shopkeeper to leave their table alone, mentioning that if their village was to be inspected fairly, they shouldn’t go around trying to earn the soldiers’ favor. The shopkeeper promptly apologized and left.

“That was rude,” Mai said. Though Ty Lee could barely hear her past her vigorous slurping.

Gobbling down the bowl of chewy, springy delectable noodles was easy. So preoccupied was she with finally quenching the ferocious appetite she had built up over the past day and a half, Ty Lee once more abandoned to listen to her instructions. To be quite frank, she could care less. She could listen to Azula speak later, once she wasn’t starving from the impoverished state her body had suffered through. A bit dramatic, but Ty Lee certainly felt like her body would implode less she devoured the only solid meal she’s had in the past twenty-four hours.

“Lee, did you hear me?” Azula’s voice cut through her beggar like state of eating.

Placing her chopsticks on her bowl, Ty Lee faced Azula with a small smile curled across her face. “No, not really.”

Azula only looked at Ty Lee, her sharp gaze fixed onto the brunette. With no words exchanged between the two of them, she already knew what the princess was saying, and what that meant for the two of them. Obviously, it was nothing too serious, just a minor wave crashing against the crass hull of their ship in an otherwise smooth sail. However, Ty Lee waved at her as she nodded, recognizing that it’d be best for her to pay attention from there on, and to talk about it sometime later.

Reciting the plan one last time, Azula explained that they were to inspect different floors, and which ones they got could be of their choosing. Mai opted to search the first floor, as it would require less stare scaling and would get rid of that pesky odd number. Ty Lee raised her hand as she proclaimed her dibs on the second and third floor, leaving the princess with the fourth and fifth. They were also briefed on what exactly to look out of. Any signs of gambling, whether that be cards or stray coins and ingots not put into taxes must be seized. Alcohol too must be taken away, for they would ‘pose a threat to the state,’ somehow. And of course, illegal drugs such as opium are required to be confiscated.

“Okay, I get the gambling and the drugs, but why alcohol?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula quirked up a brow. “Careful, Lee, are you questioning our great leader’s authority?”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as realization smacked her across the head. “Oh no, I would _never_. I was just kinda confused since I’m new to this and all.”

“Even still, we shouldn’t make a habit of asking ridiculous questions, understand?”

Ty Lee made an ‘ok’ sign with her fingers. “Roger that, uh, Wang.”

Soon after, they split into their agreed upon floors. But on their way to the second floor, Azula told them to halt near the stairs. Nobody was around, save for a few kids running around the area.

“Why weren’t you paying attention? Not just this morning, but up until recently as well,” Azula asked.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was tired and really hungry, so I didn’t have the energy to, well, pay attention.”

The princess scoffed. “You do realize that you weren’t the only one who was starving, correct? Mai and I were also famished, but we still bothered to listen to the captain.”

Ty Lee looked away. “Well, that’s true. But I mean, I gotta eat to have energy. And if I don’t have it, I’ll just kind of shut down, you know?”

“I’ll ask you this,” Azula said, “Do you truly care about this mission?”

“What—of course I care. Where did this even come from? How’d it go from me not paying attention to me all of a sudden not caring about the mission?”

Azula crossed her arms as she spoke in a low, near hushed voice. “When people don’t care about something, they more often than not begin to dissociate with the object of their disinterest. Like how students hear nothing when their teacher addresses a certain subject, they stop listening.

“I’ve always known you have a short attention span, and I haven’t taken issue with that till now. You know that this mission is important, and you even promised to help me in executing it. So why do you keep looking away? Why is your mind always elsewhere?”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “Well, I already told you, it’s because I was _hungry_.”

Azula scoffed once more. “Even if you were hungry, couldn’t you have bothered to at least listen? Surprisingly enough, it’s not that difficult. In fact, it doesn’t take much energy at all.”

Ty Lee sighed. “No, I literally _can’t do that_. If I’m hungry, I will literally stop functioning.”

Azula rubbed her temple. “Enough. This circular arguing will get us nowhere. What I’m trying to tell you is that I take issue with the fact that you don’t pay attention, because that tells me that you don’t care, understood?”

“Well, I’m sorry about that, and I’ll try better to pay attention next time,” Ty Lee placed a hand on Azula’s shoulder, “But I also want to tell you that I can’t listen to anything properly when I’m starving.”

“Oh, and also, I do care about the mission. I know that this stuff is important to you, which is why I want to help you and see you succeed. But I think it’s kinda unfair that you just assume to know how I’m feeling, instead of just, well, talking to me,” she said.

The princess uncrossed her arms. “Fine then, I won’t do that in the future.”

Ty Lee smiled as she thanked Azula, her hand still gripping on to the princess’s shoulder. Slowly, her thin fingers trailed down Azula’s arm, the brunette’s hands wrapping around her lover’s waist as she pulled her into tight hug. Resting her head on the princess, Ty Lee took in a breath. She did little else than hug her lover for the next few seconds, caring not for their surroundings.

In her warm, gentle arms, Ty Lee grazed her fingers along the fabric of Azula’s dark green robes. It was nowhere near as smooth as her usual silk, nor was it dyed in any of her iconic colors. However, Ty Lee cared not for them, since she considered Azula to look good in anything. Her scent too was slightly off, not having the same fragrant smell of flowers she had grown accustomed to. Instead, the scent of sweat and mud, as well as dust and wild leaves blended into Azula’s. Ty Lee took in another breath, exhaling as she felt Azula’s chest rise and fall. Ty Lee smiled, chuckled even.

“Lee, let go of me.”

“One more minute,” Ty Lee mumbled.

“I don’t think you realize how long one minute is.”

Though she whined, the brunette finally released Azula.

“Okay, _Lightning McQueen_ , wanna actually do the mission now?”

Azula chuckled, confusion painted across her face. “Why do you still bother with that name?”

“I think it’s cute,” Ty Lee’s fingers slid up Azula’s neck, slowly making its way to her face. Gently, her thumb caressed her lover’s fair skin. It was smooth, much like the silk she usually wore.

“It reminds me of when you were still so nervous. You didn’t even wanna look at me while we were doing it,” she smirked, “Remember?”

Azula sighed as she turned away. “I’d rather forget.”

Ty Lee leaned in, her finger beckoning the princess to face her. “See? You’re doing it again.”

She continued. “After five minutes, you’d be huffing and puffing, and then you’d just lie on top of me and stay there for so long. Like, whenever I tried to move around, you’d just tell me to stay. And it’s not like I didn’t want to, I just kinda felt like I was being crushed, you know?”

The brunette rested her head on Azula’s shoulder, one arm around her lover’s back. “Sorry, I’m rambling again.”

Azula stayed silent for a moment. “It’s fine, but we need to start the inspection now.”

“Right,” Ty Lee whipped her head up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, thx for waiting for the chapter! :D I'd like to talk abt a few things:
> 
> 1\. If you hadn't noticed, the village i wrote was in the shape of a Tulou, which is a type of earthern building made by the Hakka people in China. They can take the form of many shapes, the most known design being those large circular ones you see when you google 'Tulou.' However, they can also take the form rectangles and even 'phoenix' shaped structures. Built with defensive elements, the Tulou usually has 3-5 stories and windows large enough to shoot arrows from. Curiously enough, the location of a Tulou is decided by a fengshui master for luck, which is where i got the idea of the spirits helping the village to find the right spot for the new settlement. And yes, this is the same building that became Mulan's home in that god awful 2020 reboot.
> 
> 2\. Ty Lee gave Azula the moniker 'Lighting McQueen' because she can: One, bend lighting with great proficiency. And two, used to be very fast when they were engaging in their 'nightly activities.' But the nickname didn't last very long, because being a fast learner and terribly competitive, Azula learned to pace herself much better. So, Ty Lee only ever uses the nickname when she wants to get a rise out of Azula, or innocently poke fun at her.
> 
> 3\. And lastly, I plan on separating this fanfic into 'seasons.' After each season, i'll take a break for both rest and to further plan the next season, though i haven't decided how long. However, this doesn't mean that after one season ends, the fanfic will be considered 'finished' and i'll start another season as a sequel to this one. I very much consider each season to be an integral part of the story as a whole, and will NOT be labeling the next seasons as sequels. Surprisingly enough, i didn't get this idea from the show, where they treat each season like a book. Rather, i got the idea from reading manhwa/manhua. After a certain series of arcs conclude, the 'season' would be over and the author would return one or two months later. So, i figured that i might as well do the same once this season is over, because i think i'll be needing the rest. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> I would also like to apologize if my english is a bit off today; I'm a bit tired after school and i'm not really in the right mind to write properly. But since i finished writing the chapter yesterday, i didn't want to postpone any longer. :p


End file.
